


爱之夏

by darkcoffee



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 校园au, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 99,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

他的好友，漩涡鸣人，是一个在夏季能够谈上七十六场恋爱的男人。那个充满了炽热的爱情的夏季，鸣人君是在女人的温柔乡中度过，平均每八个小时接受一次表白，每三十二个小时和一个女性朋友说分手，来者不拒的鸣人君的最高纪录是同时充当十七个女性的男朋友，那个月的礼物钱耗空了他们学期期末剩下的所有钱。

没有人能够遮住他的光辉，男人女人一嗅到他的气味就心神荡漾，一看到他的笑容就神魂颠倒，就连野猫野狗都愿意在他的腿上多蹭上几下，而从小就在所有人的赞美中成长的漩涡鸣人心胸宽广地接受了所有人的爱慕，他知道他生而如此，为了被世人爱，也为了爱世人。

这是我的使命。鸣人常常在上完课回来后匆匆忙忙吸拉着泡面和佐助感慨，伴随着不断的电话铃和从敞开的门口传来的招呼声，鸣人嘴巴不停，飞速地和佐助沟通着感情，三分钟之后如同一阵飓风似的准时从门口刮走。

真累。当鸣人从不知道第几个女朋友那儿退下阵后，靠在寝室里窗户旁边的那面白墙上叹息。吹过学校草地的干燥微热的偏东风撩开鸣人的金色碎发，脸上的六条猫胡须似的痕迹衬托着因为饮酒而微微泛红的脸颊，他打了个呵欠，看着坐在书桌前的宇智波佐助。

“嘿，明天不考虑和我们一起出去玩玩么？有篮球赛，足球赛，橄榄球赛……你想去看哪一场？”鸣人揉着手腕，侧过身子更好地享受着晚间微凉的清风。

“恐怕还是算了，我没什么心情。”佐助下意识地推辞道，如果非必要，他不愿意和他人有过多接触，虽然他平常也会和别人一起出门，但那些不过是为了让整天埋首于书本之间的自己得到适当的放松，好在之后能更聚精会神地投入学业之中。他不是享乐派，也不是来而不拒派，从某种意义上来说，他讨厌过分的玩乐，对于声名显赫的宇智波家族的人来说，玩乐只会松懈人的意志。

鸣人明明知道这一点，而且也总是在他那儿碰壁，但他却还是一次接着一次不断地把它当作挑战。如果不是佐助对鸣人有好感，他早就提出申请更换宿舍了。

“好吧，你总是没什么心情，也许你应该多出去走一走，交那一两个女朋友什么的，她们会让你变得更加开朗，而不是整天冷着一张脸，现在这样可不受欢迎。”鸣人开玩笑地揶揄道，他开玩笑时候的声音却比其他时候都要成熟，当他在说任何不经心的话的时候，声音都会变得低沉而动听，这一定是上帝的一种讽刺。

佐助头抬也不抬地说：“不是所有人都把自己人生的意义寄托在别人身上，白痴。”

鸣人哈哈大笑，无所谓地耸了耸肩。

佐助第一次见到他的新室友的时候，他就已经表现出与凡人不同的社交能力，他除了在放下行李的时候露面和佐助打了个招呼之外，其余所有的时间都在校园的各个角落和各个系的人打招呼。他就像是黄色的旋风席卷了整个校园，不到一周的时间几乎所有的人都认识了他那可爱的室友。在那段时间里，鸣人走在走廊上的时候要同时和至少三个人打招呼，比如拍拍肩膀撞撞身子之类的。

佐助和鸣人的第一个月几乎没有任何交谈，佐助对他这位时常不出现在宿舍里的几乎是隐形的舍友感到陌生无比，关于他的大部分消息都是从学校的各个角落里得知的。值得庆幸的是佐助更爱安静，更需要一个安静的学习环境来完成他的学业。但很显然鸣人肯定不会忘记他的舍友，一个月过后，他好像终于意识到自己忽略了最应该亲密的舍友，他感到抱歉，并且开始见缝插针地和佐助闲聊，在被冷落后干脆就待在他的旁边吸引他的注意力。这让佐助有一点反感，但每当佐助真的要开始讨厌鸣人的时候，鸣人就会很快地消失在他面前，然后做出一些让他感到高兴的事情，比如买一些夜宵，请教他一些问题之类的。

所以总的来说在一开始的时候他们之间的关系不咸不淡，由于鸣人各种各样的派对和佐助各种各样的学术报告让他们的时间几乎完全错开，佐助和鸣人似乎只有午饭时间能够聊上一聊，但佐助在这时候也会考虑各种各样的论文，鸣人仍然随时准备应付各种各样的人际交往。也许他们只是象征性地坐在一起，并没有多少语言沟通或是肢体交流，但即便如此，鸣人仍一直去找佐助吃饭，佐助没有拒绝，也想不出理由拒绝，但是和鸣人一起吃饭会被其他人给顺便地骚扰一下，他想要干脆拆伙，但鸣人不知道处于什么样的原因不愿意在午餐时间和佐助分开，最后佐助实在敌不过鸣人，他们两就把盒饭带去了禁止一般人涉足的教学楼楼顶。

鸣人仿佛对‘安静’这一事物永远秉承着不可磨灭的好奇之心，就好像世界一安静下来就会有精灵在他耳边低语一样，他海蓝色的眼睛睁大，望着眼前的景色仿佛没有看到过一样，连带着他的行动也跟着小心翼翼了起来，仿佛一个大手大脚就会碰碎这脆弱的宁静。

历史课上到一半，谈及引发二战的绥靖政策时，讲师一副感慨万千的模样望了一眼座下的学生，然后沉重地叹了一口气，还没有从凝固的气氛中回过神来的教室突然被来人毁了所有的气氛。

“抱歉！我迟到了……！”鸣人急急忙忙地撞开大门，手里却拿着一本经济学的书，佐助一看就知道他在匆忙之下拿走了他的课本，鸣人根本不修金融。他砰的一声把一切都撞了满地，而他只是非常不好意思地挠了挠头，在所有人被这声音打扰到转而看向噪音来源的时候，佐助能够感受到当他们发现来者是鸣人的时候为他今天的缺席松了一口气，气氛一下子就融化成了一杯淡蜂蜜茶。

佐助意识到大概就只有他有些排斥鸣人的这种迟到行为了，他明白其实他就像一直在被别人背后说的那样死板而不懂变通，可鸣人就不能定好闹钟早起一点？佐助下意识转着笔，扶着下巴叹了一口气。鸣人就是这个学校的太阳，不是吗？

“噢，鸣人。”讲师抿起双唇垮下眉毛摆出一副被触怒的滑稽表情，很明显他没有感到生气，只有些无奈，他没有为难鸣人，只是在记过名字之后让他进去。在鸣人路过那些课桌的时候很多双手伸出来拍打他的大腿和屁股，他有些尴尬地朝那些或同情或幸灾乐祸的人们微微一笑，眨着眼睛谢绝他们希望他坐到身旁的邀请，接着他径直坐到佐助的身旁，然后重重地叹了一口气。

“真倒霉。”

他歪过头看着佐助，眯起海蓝色的生动的双眼，露出了一个狼狈的笑容，金色的发丝飘下来遮住他的一只眼睛。

“你明明可以设定好闹钟。”佐助哼道，接着把书分享了出去，撇了一眼鸣人放在膝盖上的经济学，“而且你还把书带成了我的。”

鸣人顺着他的眼神确定自己真的把书带错了。他沮丧地揉了一把脸：“呃！真糟糕！糟糕的一天。”

佐助微微笑了起来，鸣人只好撑起自己把课接着上下去，他很快就融入了气氛，并且听得入神。他很喜欢历史，尽管他讨厌去记忆那些糟糕的日期。为了找借口掩饰自己永远也不如佐助的学科成绩，他强调历史是事件组成的，而不是日期，真不懂为什么有人会把每一个无聊的鸡毛蒜皮的会议日期记得那么清楚。

所以他往往会忘记时间，这一点都不奇怪，他可以在任何一个约会上迟到，他也可以在开party开到嗨的时候会随便在哪个地方睡着，女孩们的怀抱里、男孩们的肩膀上、老师的办公桌、校长室……

有一次佐助还进了警局把他接回来，因为他被当成了睡在公园长椅上的流浪汉。

“也许你什么时候能够成熟一点，起码尝试着不给我添麻烦。”佐助克制住怒气，把手里的热可可递给鸣人，在椅子上歪过半边身子，看着躲在毯子里双手捧着他的马克杯的鸣人。他确信有千千万万的人愿意把鸣人给从警察局拎回来，但鸣人只联络了佐助，就像是刻意找他麻烦似的。当佐助半夜被手机铃声吵醒，有些慌张地跑到警局，看到鸣人被拷在椅子上带着一脸醉醺醺的痛苦，在那一瞬间，他终于松了一口气，他忘了自己怎么代替鸣人向警察道歉，只记得当鸣人的身体重重地压在他身上的时候，高兴的心情就像是一只小鹿那样在乱撞，虽然他的嘴里不停地抱怨，但那种奇妙的心情仍然让他无法忽视。

偶尔从枯燥无味的知识中回过神，简单的人际关系能给他很多安慰，他没有什么朋友，很少人能够和他谈得来，看上去他似乎只喜欢他优秀异常的哥哥。说实在的，鸣人是一个聒噪的家伙，佐助时不时得把他丢到隔壁屋的牙和志乃的宿舍里才能让自己得到一份清闲，佐助有太多的书要看，他根本没有什么时间来彻底了解鸣人是一个怎样的人。鸣人从没有把视线停在他身上，而佐助也从没有把注意力放在鸣人身上过。他们只是一对舍友，鸣人外向开放，佐助封闭自我。

确定了这一点之后，佐助的心情放松了很多，继续他空白的感情生活——不过也许他需要一些什么来助兴不是吗？他可能会参考一下他每天都忙得热火朝天的舍友的生活，不再拒绝那些女生的示好，如果他也对对方感兴趣的话。

当他把喝得烂醉的鸣人从一场派对上接回来的时候，他想也许他也要找一个女朋友或是像那样的陪伴，好让这双一直都圈在自己身上的手松开。鸣人是一个麻烦，如果不把他接回来，当他醒在别人的床上的时候，他就会像是丧失理智那样嚎啕大哭，这代表了什么？

一直让佐助感到奇怪的是，通过他的观察，鸣人应该是相当粗枝大叶的类型，但实际上并非如此，虽然鸣人的床铺很乱，牙杯和教科书也到处乱放，但在他们的宿舍中仿佛隐隐存在一条界线，一边是鸣人的，另一边是佐助的，属于鸣人的那边永远乱得一塌糊涂，而佐助的则整洁清爽。佐助的意思是，鸣人从未越界，鸣人如此聒噪的类型，却几乎没有在两人独处的时候骚扰过他——尽管很多时候他能够感受到鸣人注视着他的眼神，但如果只是偶尔的眼神的话佐助还能忍受，可奇怪的就是，为什么只是若有若无的眼神？

鸣人在宿舍里面规矩得不像鸣人，在他们刚刚认识的时候，鸣人甚至费了很多心思整理他那部分的房间，似乎在给佐助留下一个不错的印象，因为当他发现佐助一点都不在意他那边的情况的时候，鸣人很快就原形毕露了。鸣人几乎不发出一点噪音，似乎精通察言观色之道，这让佐助疑惑不已。在最初的一个月，鸣人似乎已经把他的脾气摸了个清楚，把他自己吵闹的程度调控在让佐助舒服的程度。佐助能够感受到这个，他从小到大都活在兄长的阴影里，这迫使他学会了很多超出他年龄的技能，好比观察他人。

佐助不得不承认，除了个别时候鸣人的开朗略显吵闹之外，他的金发室友都是一个十分讨人喜欢的角色。他的身上散发着阳光一样的气味，举止投足间播撒着魅力的种子，他很贴心而且不拘小节，虽然马虎但正好是让人觉得可爱的程度。他的存在不会威胁到任何人，而且鸣人总是在好心地给予各种各样的帮助。他迅速地和大学里面的同届生乃至学长和学姐打成了一片，参加的社团就有七八个之多，每天带回来的任务和零食都可以和佐助在看的书的厚度相比，所以佐助一点都不好奇为什么鸣人的成绩一直都上不去。也一点都不好奇为什么鸣人的手机总是响个不停。

有一次鸣人分身乏术恨不得变出两个自己来应付眼前事宜的时候，佐助忍不住插口。

“你为什么不干脆把手机给关了？你快要被它折磨死了。”

鸣人看都没看佐助一眼，飞快地回道：“那这样别人会找不到我的。”

“……要的不就是让别人找不到你？我完全不明白你为什么每天都要让自己参加那么多活动，导致你最后根本应付不过来。”佐助轻轻地哼了一声，把书翻了一页。

“呃，佐助，你是在关心我吗？！”鸣人有些惊讶地放下手机，在旁边盯着佐助，发出一声颤抖的叹息，“哇唔，我好感动。”

“我没有。”佐助飞快地眨了眨眼睛回答道，“你太敏感了。”

“我才没有敏感，你刚刚明明是关心我吧？”鸣人开朗地笑道，然后跑过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“谢咯！”

好吧，佐助得承认鸣人的声音很好听，拍他肩膀的力度也很得当，恰到好处地扫空了他夜读的疲倦。这就是大家都喜欢鸣人的第二大原因，撇去他的自身魅力外，他也十分愿意把别人塑造成一个比他自己本身更加优秀的存在，这往往让人感觉很好，他懂得恰到好处的夸耀。他似乎是害怕被讨厌——当佐助通过观察得出这个结论的一瞬间有些怀疑自己的判断，但鸣人盲目的自信和几乎过分夸张的体贴性格让他感到怀疑。

当然最不容质疑的就是鸣人是一个非常会出风头的人，让人不得不把注意力放在他的身上。他活跃在学校举办的每一次活动上，不论台前还是幕后，不论擅不擅长，有时候是参赛者有时候又是主持人，但不管是什么活动，只要是他站在舞台上就总是懂得制造各种各样的笑料和爆点吸引别人的目光，而在吸引别人目光的同时又不忘宗旨。

鸣人每一次都强烈要求佐助去看每一个有他出席的活动，鸣人给他所有的朋友都发了邀请。佐助的意思是，鸣人是一个很有魅力的人，而且他有时候会发出让人没法拒绝的请求，这两者让他不知不觉地关注了他半个学期之久，但这什么都不代表。

佐助隐约察觉到鸣人并不像是他看上去的那样开朗。

大概过了一个月左右的时间，一个个小团体如雨后春笋般拔地而起，可鸣人仍然做他的飓风，穿梭于所有人之间，从来没有任何一个确切的归属之地，老实说他也没有来的地方，谁都不知道他的热情到底是怎么产生的。牙曾经在打篮球之后突然好奇起了这个问题，顺口问了气喘吁吁的大汗淋漓的鸣人，他那么随口一问，仿佛鸣人也可以那么随口一答似的，他眯着眼睛，眼睛里一片下雨似的潮湿的迷蒙，他微张着双唇，像是一只沙漠里的口渴的狗，脸上浮起一层潮红。

“因为你们都很有趣！你们太有趣了！真的耶，我想和你们所有人都交朋友！”他像是一个外国人不懂得语言那样，一遍又一遍地笨拙地重复着这句话。

“行啦，闭嘴啦，别重复了。”牙兴致缺缺地瞥了他一眼，拿着篮球走开了，留下鸣人一个坐在那平台上，脸上仍然残留着有些麻木的笑容，他心里一遍又一遍地重复着那句话，顷刻之后，吐出一口满足的叹气。


	2. Chapter 2

一个平常的夜晚佐助正在对着笔记本的屏幕努力地敲打着字符，他有两篇论文要在这一周之内写出来，同时还要准备下个星期的竞赛。原本正在床铺上看书的鸣人突然把书合上，佐助根本没注意书本合上时候发出的声响，他忙得分身乏术，恨不得有无穷的灵感飘然而至让他在十分钟之内写完这篇论文。

“喂，佐助。”鸣人喊了那个快要被书本埋没的人一声，看到对方根本没有鸟他一下，心里不爽起来，但他叹了一口气压抑住不愉快的心情提议道，“你不觉得你应该找时间去休息一下吗？”

佐助夸张地笑了一声，平常他不会有这么大幅度的动作，他仍然没有抬头，飞快地操纵着鼠标在各个网页中跳转，复制下一段又一段能够被利用的段落。

“佐助，你到底有没有在听我说话！？大学生活才刚刚开始耶，居然被你搞成这副模样。而且你根本不用愁奖学金不是吗？你做的早就足够你逍遥一整个学期了。”鸣人摸到被他随意丢到床铺上的一团毛线球，把它丢向佐助的脑袋，可那个黑发的人似乎脑袋后面长了眼睛，歪头一躲，那颗毛线球直接掉进了放在桌上的一个小杂物桶，把鸣人惊得目瞪口呆。

“你好无聊。”回过神来的鸣人把不自觉昂起的上半身软回了枕头上闷闷地说，他从枕头下面拿出掌机，插上耳机开始摆弄起来。

佐助看着那颗毛线球突然开口：“你为什么会有这个？你最近养猫了吗？”

“呃？什么？”

“这个蓝色的毛线团。”佐助把那团毛线捡出来观察着，很明显那是一个肮脏的毛线球，线与线的缝隙中塞着细碎的石子还有灰色、褐色的碎屑，佐助皱了皱眉头把它丢进它的归宿垃圾桶，“而且好脏。”

鸣人飞快地看了垃圾桶一眼跑过去把毛球拿出来解释说：“那是我一个朋友送我的礼物。别这样对待它。”

“礼物？”佐助怀疑地看了他一眼，“我应该夸赞你的新朋友很有个性吗？”

鸣人意识到那颗发灰的蓝毛球确实脏得让他都没办法忍受，便去洗浴间准备把它弄干净些。他一边走一边思考：可能对于我的朋友来说，送毛球不是一件很有个性的事情。

佐助倒是第一次看到鸣人这么珍惜一件东西，他向来都是随它们去，包括他的各种教科书，很容易在派对上弄丢，听起来很不可思议，但鸣人一下课就有各种各样的聚会等着他，他把任何一个东西落在任何一个场合，对它们毫不在乎。除了鸣人的画作之外，这颗毛线球就是第二件令他珍惜的东西了。只是不知道鸣人的好奇心能够保持多久，他的这位新朋友能让他珍惜一天，但是很难让他在意第二天。佐助有无数个例子可以支持这个论点，如果他有时间还可以写一份论文来阐述鸣人不健康的交友观。

鸣人来求佐助帮忙的时候，太阳仍然藏在久聚不散的阴云中不愿露面，鸣人的心情似乎受到一直以来乌云滚滚的压抑天气的影响，说话时也不再那么抑扬顿挫，而是换上了一种又消极又焦虑的拖沓的语调。最初，佐助以为鸣人是终于开始焦虑被他搁置了又搁置的学业上的问题，可鸣人却好像还是那副死不悔改的样子，在走近佐助的时候把放在床上的一本教科书随意地丢到了地上，嘭的一声，佐助皱了皱眉。

“你下周六有空么？”鸣人显得有些踟蹰，扶着佐助椅子上的靠背，站在他的身后，而佐助正在进行演算，轻轻地叹了一口气后问他什么事。

“能不能陪我去个派对？那派对要两人一组的。”

佐助继续列举着能够使用的方程，不假思索地说：“这件事你可以找找别人……同时我想提醒你下周我们有历史……”

“我找不到人，他们都有伴了。”鸣人打断佐助。

佐助的笔尖一停，接着他把笔放下转过头来打量着鸣人，似乎想要从他脸上的表情分辨出他刚刚是不是在开玩笑，刚刚那句话听起来挺荒唐的。佐助看了鸣人一会儿，即使没有发现什么蛛丝马迹，但转回身继续演算之后仍然开口道：“别开玩笑了，我不喜欢派对上的气氛，你没必要硬拉我去。”

这次鸣人听上去有些急了，他飞快地替自己解释：“我没有开玩笑，我从不会开这么无聊的玩笑。你知道的，两人一组，这意味着得有一个好朋友才行——我不是说我没有好朋友，而是我的好朋友们都有更好的朋友。”

这句话听起来可真够奇怪的，佐助想要思考一下这句话在指什么，但另一个问题突然打断了他的思路，他突然把笔丢开，转过椅子看着鸣人：“那你是说我是你的好朋友？还是说我没有好朋友，所以你能够来找我一起去派对？”

“……我不是那个意思。”鸣人懊恼地红了脸，“当然，你是不是把我当好朋友是你自己的事情，但我把你当朋友的，我只是问一下我的好朋友，有没有谁还没有更好的朋友，可以和我这个好朋友一起去派对的。”

“我希望那派对的名字不叫‘最好朋友派对’。”面对着绕口令一样的劣质辩解，佐助有些反感地皱了皱眉，“我不想去那派对。你肯定能找到人陪你一起去的，毕竟你有那么多我没有的‘好朋友’。”

拒绝完鸣人后，佐助把椅子转回来，继续演算着题目，鸣人没有再开口，房间里响起弹簧床慢慢被压到极限的吱呀声，在做完一份题目拿出下一份的空档，佐助无意瞥了一眼鸣人，他正半侧着脸，仰望着窗外天空中大片大片的乌云。他在想什么？那里是不适合居住的。

佐助突然有那么些后悔自己的冷漠以对，但这件事很快就被他抛在了脑后。

这个请求过后，似乎有一些什么在佐助和鸣人之间渐渐地失衡了，或者更准确地说，是鸣人的某些伪装正在慢慢地破碎。他有时候会望着不再疯狂震动的手机出神，戴着耳机的时间越来越长，常常听到凌晨才肯罢休，佐助发现他不仅一次重重地把耳机锁进最里面的那个抽屉中。

鸣人似乎还是没有找到人陪他一起去‘最好朋友派对’，即便他每天都嘻嘻哈哈，装出一副没所谓的模样。

那些天里，佐助开始在夜间听到粗重的喘息声，拼命压抑着的喘息声，可每当他从浅眠中挣扎着醒来的时候，那充满痛苦的声音又渐渐淡去，随着一阵稀疏作响的声音和一串拖沓的脚步声渐渐离去。过一阵子，鸣人又会喘着粗气出现，换了一套衣服继续他变得一点都不安稳的睡眠。佐助想知道鸣人这些晚上都是怎么回事，可他在夜间每每被惊醒之后，只是听着鸣人充满焦虑的呼吸声，一下一下抓挠他的耳膜，时不时的压抑呻吟回荡在房间的另一端，毫无疑问，鸣人正在承受着什么痛苦。

偶尔他忍不住，在一片黑暗中叫了几声鸣人的名字，但那声音就像被一口吞掉了那样，没有任何下文，不过越来越急促的呼吸声仍然证明着他的存在，一阵轻微的响动，大概是鸣人把自己裹进了被子里。

这样的情况在一周内反复发生了几次，这次，佐助被搅得睡意全无，他翻身下床，坐到鸣人的床上，知道自己如果不解决这件事也不会得到一个好的睡眠，于是他拍了拍在窝在被子里的鸣人：“起来，我们谈谈。”

鸣人一动不动，几乎蜷成了一团，佐助有些生气地一把把被子用力掀了起来，快要入冬的夜晚气温有些偏低，在黑暗中，鸣人曲着双腿仰躺着，一声不吭地把脸埋在手臂里，从手臂交叠的缝隙中沉默地注视着佐助。佐助的呼吸因为鸣人冰冷的眼神而窒了一下，接着不动声色地舒了一口气，正色道：“你最近到底怎么回事？半夜出去做什么？”

“我去跑步。”鸣人的声音又低又沉，无比疲倦。

“原因。”

鸣人像是心情无奈那样叹了一口气，暂时遣散了心底的沉郁，扶着身子坐起身道：“我想减肥，最近巧克力吃多了。”

佐助没说话，习惯性地皱了皱眉，月光洒在他们之间，那些通透的流水一般的白色爬到佐助的膝盖上，反光则打在鸣人漩涡图案的睡衣上，印亮了他疲倦的神情。

“好吧，我只是……只是有些失眠，你知道总有一些事情会让人苦恼得睡不着。”鸣人继续敷衍道。

佐助做了一个打住的手势，带着自讨没趣的表情抿着嘴从鸣人的床上下来，掀开自己的被子躺进去，靠在枕头上淡淡地说：“你是没有打算说出口，还是没有做好准备说出口。”

这是一个陈述句，有点带着叹息的语气，也可能是因为夜深了，周围那么安静，语调都会不自觉放轻。

鸣人没有任何的表情，看上去甚至有些冷漠，但他只让这出现了一瞬，便很快地转过头，顺着铺在他床铺上的明亮月光朝着天上望去，冒出一句毫不相关的话：“月亮看起来像是会发光一样……你知道，它只是反射太阳的阳光而已，它自己不会发光。”

佐助意料之中地没有接话，而是缄默地凝望着沐浴在月光之下的鸣人。

鸣人是美术专业的学生，但是他从没有像佐助以为的那样把颜料带回宿舍然后把一切弄得五颜六色花花绿绿的，他晚上八九点回来之后会在桌前画上一两个小时，然后兴致缺缺地躺回床上。鸣人唯一一个上锁的抽屉装满了他的画，大多数应该都是素描作品，少部分经过上色处理。佐助以为鸣人是喜欢鲜艳色彩的类型，鸣人在印象派画展上待了一整天，佐助并不确定他的猜想，因为实际上鸣人没有一次正面回答过这个问题，他从不马马虎虎地将他的画作随意乱放，包括随性而作的涂鸦。他非常在乎那些东西，仿佛里面画满了他的秘密。

'最好朋友派对'显然让他整个人都不太正常了，佐助发现鸣人甚至开始翘课，整天整天不见踪影，谁都不知道他跑到哪里去了。但最终他都会笑嘻嘻地回来，当作什么都没发生的模样把被油彩弄花的手藏到身后或者塞进口袋里。

佐助在某一个中午捕捉到鸣人在食堂里的身影，他坐过去，鸣人身旁罕见地没有坐着任何人，他坐在靠窗的角落，正咬着叉子出神地望着窗外平静的天空。

“佐助？”鸣人有些惊讶地看了他一眼，很勉强地笑了笑，脸上还挂着心不在焉的神色，“今天过得好吗？”他问候道。

佐助用叉子卷着焗面送到嘴里耐心地咀嚼着，像是在给他们之间的空气一个降温和缓的时间，鸣人很明显还没有接受他的来到，那个僵硬的招呼让他不太舒服。

他咽下嘴里的食物，鸣人还在朝他笑着，好奇的眼神已经渐渐褪色了，显露出一片退潮的沙滩般的疲倦。佐助瞥了他一眼，似乎在证实自己的猜测，终于开口说道：“如果你不想和我说话的话，不必装出这副模样。”

鸣人残留在嘴边惯性的笑容立马僵硬了起来。

“我不知道你在说什么，你以为我讨厌你吗？”

“很显然你不喜欢我。”佐助神色自然地指出，就像在谈论今天的天气多么晴朗那样。

“我为什么不喜欢你？”鸣人的声音迅速地降温，变得又脆又薄，“你没有证据，根本没办法证明它。”

佐助咀嚼着嘴里的食物，他尝着那些味道，可是并没有平常的那些感觉，番茄是酸的没有错，可对他来说并没有任何的吸引点了。他表面上维持着那副云淡风轻的模样，控制着自己的发声系统，一字一句慢条斯理地说：“证明它是 一件很容易的事情，鸣人，你现在看看你的手机吧。”

鸣人手忙脚乱地拿出手机，差点把它掉进汤里。佐助把手机夺过来按了几下，翻转过来面对着鸣人，佐助在联系人列表里面输入自己的名字，可什么都没有显示出来，这代表他已经被移了出去。

鸣人呆呆地看了一会儿手机屏幕，眼神突然凶恶起来，他瞪着佐助说：“我没有删过你，这是你自己弄的吧！”

佐助还没有见过鸣人这样的表情，从那样一张冷漠、凶恶和倦怠的脸上根本没办法找出昔日鸣人活泼的影子，但他早就做好了心理准备，可以说这几乎完全印证了他的猜测。

“是我删的。”佐助承认，双眼直视着鸣人，“一周前就删了，而且这一周我打了很多次电话给你，你都没有发现。这情况应该已经不用我再说明什么了吧。”

“这什么都证明不了。”鸣人机械的冷冰冰地重复道。

“你自己知道这代表了什么。”佐助看了他一眼，冷笑了一声，继续他的午饭，“我就是不知道你为什么要装出一副很喜欢交朋友的样子，你根本讨厌所有人。”

“……”鸣人突然推开桌子站了起来，一声不吭地往外走。他撞上了一张桌子和两把靠背椅，但是什么都没有说，也没有回应任何向他打招呼的人。当佐助以为鸣人就这样落荒而逃的时候，对方在食堂门口转过身来，紧紧地咬着嘴唇，隔着人群和佐助对视着，眼神充满冷漠和仇恨。在那瞬间，佐助因为那眼神传达的强烈的负面情绪而呼吸一窒。他感受到了痛苦和大量的责难，鸣人眼底晦暗的情绪无疑是仇恨，是佐助意料之外的。

鸣人终于转身离开，身影融入人群之中，食堂的喧闹复又充斥着佐助的耳畔，他终于恢复了正常的呼吸，发现自己后背被冷汗给浸湿了。他干涩地轻笑出声。


	3. Chapter 3

鸣人在那天夜里没有回宿舍，但宿舍的管理人并没有找他麻烦，所以他也许回来了，和管理员打过招呼后跑去他的朋友们那里借宿了，当然也有可能在某个女孩家留宿或者怎么样。

睡眠没有如约降临，佐助合上双眼始终未能安眠，黑暗从四面八方涌来扰乱他，搅得他十分焦虑。凌晨时分，他终于陷入了浅浅的睡眠。

他做了一些复杂凌乱的梦，清晨来临的时候，佐助很快就被一阵忽远忽近的脚步声吵醒了，他睁开眼，头脑仍处于一片混沌之中，隔着浅灰色窗帘照进来的朝阳铺在他的身上，细碎的尘埃在淡奶油色的阳光中飞舞。佐助眨了眨眼，又不能承重地闭上，他努力地使自己恢复清醒，在这过程中，大脑就像一台机器那样，各个齿轮开始逐渐旋转起来，带来一种微微扭曲的感觉。与此同时，房间里另外一个人哼着歌的声音变得越来越真实。佐助很久都没有过失眠的现象，恢复清醒的他感到头部晕眩的状态严重得超出想象。

那个声音似乎注意到了逐渐恢复清醒的佐助，他说：“你醒了？真懂得时机，再不醒的话我帮你买的早餐就要凉透了。”

佐助熟悉那个声音，他条件反射地睁开双眼看向对方，他听到自己的声音充满起床初的懒散。

“鸣人？”他在确定了眼前的人之后，第二次把酸涩的眼睛闭上，他紧紧地抱着被子，疲惫得几乎想要黏在那儿，他微弱的声音从他套着灰色被套的薄棉被里过滤出来，“你怎么在这里。”

鸣人正将手中的毛巾沾湿，擦着自己发红的脸颊。刚刚运动过后的身体始终都在发热、出汗，而今天早晨很不幸地停水了，他没办法去洗澡。鸣人一边紧贴着身体汗湿的衣服脱下，一边和佐助说话。

“你笨啊，这里也是我的宿舍诶。”

“嗯……”佐助困得几乎要再次睡着，可在他将要被软绵绵的睡意拥入怀中的时候，他嗅到了一股暧昧的气味，难以分辨那气味到底是香甜还是咸腥，总而言之他开始分泌唾液。早晨身体难免有些敏感。昏昏沉沉的佐助全然没有意识到那阵窸窣作响的布料摩擦声代表了什么，要是他明白的话，就会做好准备再睁眼了。

倒数第二次睁开眼，窗帘已经被拉上了，尽管鸣人还粗心地留了条缝隙。那道光足以让佐助在瞬间注意到鸣人通体健康的小麦色肌肤，平时裹在柔软厚实的布料中的皮肤较手臂、脖颈、两只小腿处的更加白皙。鸣人站的地方靠近他自己那张床，他正左侧着身子背对着佐助，佐助知道对方正在用毛巾擦拭着身体，他的视线自动地跟随对方忽起忽落的手臂游走遍他的全身，先是他的结实的被晒红的脖颈，鸣人抓住那条蓝色毛巾的两头来回拉动着擦干那儿的汗液，接着是鸣人的胸膛、腰侧、和富有线条感的少有多余的脂肪的背部，分布清楚的肌肉每一块都呈现出菱形让人体会到上帝造人时对称的几何美学。接着，鸣人把毛巾摊开擦拭完佐助看不见的胸前，继续用擦干脖颈那儿的办法将自己的背部弄干净。接着是两条手臂，鸣人伸长了手臂，快速地用毛巾抹过一遍，佐助看到鸣人同样顺着自己手臂直视而去时而微侧的脸，在仅有一道光束的昏暗中，那些萤火似的光芒勾勒着鸣人。

看到那双手抓着毛巾伸到双腿之间的时候，佐助像是被人猛然推到水池里一样反射性地做了一个深呼吸。他紧紧地闭上双眼，睡意全无。

我的天。

佐助试图遣散自己脑海里一些不应该的画面，他缩进了被窝蜷起了身体，这个姿势压迫到了佐助的胃，佐助有点想吐。

他真的一点都不想一大早上看着自己舍友的裸体并且产生反应……

还是让我睡着吧。

无比的混乱幻变成圆、线和安迪沃霍尔的波普点在佐助眼前的黑暗中展开，他头晕的症状更严重了，为了缓解这种情况，他开始将思绪抛到遥远的历史长河中，他开始想罗马的竞技场——那时候的师徒保持着适当的性关系——血腥、暴力的竞技场，充满了野兽——原始的欲望……这不是一个很好的思路，于是他开始转变它，开始想占星术，强迫自己将眼前冒出的雪花点当做天上闪烁的芒星，他尝试着看清楚它们并把它们连成一个图案。现在这个办法的确起到了作用，他不再觉得自己浑身火热了，并且呼吸也逐渐平静了下来。他错误地放松了自己的注意力，他想到乌云，然后是白云，由此联想到白云后的蓝天，能够舒缓他神经的蓝天。

鸣人突然过来掀开了佐助的被子。

“F*ck！”

处在精神紧绷状态的佐助吓得用力给了眼前的人一拳。

“喂！”站立不稳的鸣人退了几步终于稳住自己，他跟着骂了一声，捂着脸惊讶地看着对方，“你刚刚骂了脏话？！”很显然鸣人所有的注意力都被佐助骂脏话的举动给吸引走了，完全没在意正中红心的一拳。他的脸根本被打红了。

“只是脏话而已！”佐助惊魂未定地看向鸣人，他赤裸着上半身，下半身随意地套了一条灰色棉质的裤子。佐助赶紧移开注视。

佐助感觉自己的脸又一次烧了起来，他忍不住伸手捂住，发现上面真的很烫，他开始怀疑自己是不是真的发烧了，要不然不可能会脸红心悸成这样。睡眠不足加重了他的焦虑和烦躁。

一只大手伸过来摸上佐助的额头，数百万的神经末梢瞬间点燃，电信号唰唰唰地涌入佐助的大脑与脊柱，佐助抬手把鸣人用力推开，警告对方自己的身体状况不用他担心。鸣人可怜兮兮地尝试再一次关心佐助时，佐助皱着眉头闪过对方伸出的手再一次谢绝道：“你真让人恶心，明明不喜欢我却还要接近。”

佐助承认自己经常不读气氛，口不择言。这句话脱口而出的一瞬间，鸣人的身体就僵住了。他那双孩子一般蔚蓝的眼睛盯着佐助，有什么东西在眼睛里碎开了。这是佐助第一次感受到他人的心情。他必须得非常非常努力地才能成为哥哥那样优秀的学生，他真的一点也不在乎别人的心情，因为他没有那个时间。但是这么近距离地看到鸣人蓝色眼睛慢慢变暗的时候，佐助也跟着沉默了。

几秒后，鸣人才记起离开佐助。他仓促地扬了扬唇角，转身坐回自己的床上，随意地靠着堆在床上的杂物。

“我说了，那只是一个误会。况且我一直都挺忙的，没注意到。”鸣人双手撑在两旁懒散地看着佐助，干笑出声，紧紧地抿住双唇，“原谅我吧，我可以补偿你一点什么。”

漩涡鸣人迷人的那一套把戏，先是用微笑拉近两个人的距离，再用略带沙哑的嗓音敲开对方的心门，当你相信他了，想要靠近他的时候，你会发现这个人不过是一阵虚无的风。这不是个人，只是个阴影。你根本抓不住他。

佐助站起身来找他的衣服换上，他背过身把睡衣给脱了。他脱得只剩下内裤，并且知道鸣人正坐在床上“观赏”这一幕。这没什么，他根本就不在意。佐助找到一件帽衫和一条牛仔裤换上。当他开始准备穿白色的袜子的时候，鸣人游荡了过来，声音听上去有些焦急，“哎，不如我们去你之前说的想去看看的那个科技展吧？或者我们可以去新开的餐厅吃一顿，我来付钱。”

佐助仍然一言不发，他将桌上的一根原子笔收进笔袋，滋一声将笔袋拉好。

鸣人抓住佐助的肩膀，非常急切地拦住他：“喂，你说这样好不好？我可以抽出一整天的时间来陪你，告诉你你对我来说有多么重要……”

嘭一声，鸣人在紧张中竟然将佐助压在了桌上，并且毫无自知、极其危险地将一条腿塞进了佐助的两腿之间。这个举动让佐助一下子混乱了，像个过载的崩溃的电脑，脑内爆发出疯狂的弹窗和进度条。先前的愤怒已经把CPU给烧热了，鸣人运动过后的气味、滚烫的贴着他手臂的体温还有沙哑的中气十足的嗓音，每一个因素都碾压着佐助的神经。佐助的腰被顶在桌上，为了不直视鸣人灼人的目光，佐助只好把头偏了过去。这个举动让鸣人的鼻息喷到了佐助的耳根。一阵激烈的颤抖在佐助的体内爆发开来，佐助一下子明白了什么叫做敏感区域。

佐助咬了一口嘴唇，用疼痛让自己清醒。大学的生活让佐助第一次从家庭中独立出来。明明十七岁和十八岁只是相差一岁甚至几个月而已，在现实中却给人一种截然不同的印象。独立生活的佐助从原先家庭划定的安全区里走了出来，在他眼前的世界是一个陌生而奇异的世界。自己面对的明明是同样的事物同样的人，可由于自己身份的变换，或者是在他人心目中定位的转换，身为一个成年人、大学生的他，如若新生般，像个婴儿一样肚子探索着前面的道路。近在咫尺，让佐助肾上腺素飙升，荷尔蒙冲脑的这个不知界限的漩涡鸣人，就是佐助在这个崭新世界撞上的第一件未知事物。

“不要靠得这么近！”佐助忍无可忍一把推开鸣人，血冲上他的脸颊，心脏也砰砰地用力跳动起来。

佐助抓着书包想走，鸣人却又一次扑上来拖住了佐助的手。佐助怎么甩都没办法把他甩开。鸣人的固执快要把佐助逼疯了。这回佐助没有被压在桌子上，而是被压在他们宿舍的门上。只要佐助安静下来，甚至能听到门后的脚步声。鸣人的鼻尖差点都要和佐助的碰在了一起。鸣人好像意识到了自己和佐助的距离，气氛霎那间变得微妙起来。一股强烈的倦意袭上佐助，他必须得强撑着自己才能睁着眼睛。而鸣人却好像向它投降一般，顺从这股诱惑，一点一点靠近了佐助的嘴唇。

鹿丸在路过鸣人寝室的时候突然想起他还落在自己房间里的电脑。他们在周末玩了一整个通宵。鹿丸顺手敲响了鸣人的房门，鸣人二字还没叫出口，房门却闪电一般打开了，从门缝里窜过一个黑色的人影，他跑得很快，差点把鹿丸撞倒。这里是鸣人的寝室，所以跑出来的人应该是佐助。鹿丸惊魂未定朝着佐助离开的方向看去，佐助却已经消失得不见踪影了。

“鸣人。”鹿丸习惯地揉了揉自己的后脖颈，慢慢踱了进去，眼睛仍然盯着佐助消失的路口，“刚刚那个是佐助？他怎么了。”

一反往常的，活跃的鸣人没有在第一时间接上鹿丸的话。

房间里一股奇怪的气味，说不清楚是什么味道。每个人的寝室里都有属于这个寝室特殊的味道，男性寝室一般都很臭，只有个别教养很好的男生会打扫自己的房间，宇智波佐助就是这样的人。鹿丸相信如果鸣人一个人住的话，这里肯定堆满了外卖和快餐，味道绝不会好到哪去。不过这股味道除了木质的香味之外，还夹杂着一股说不清楚的让人起鸡皮疙瘩的味道。

“鸣人。”看到鸣人没说话，鹿丸又叫了他一遍，“你是不是惹佐助生气了。”

鸣人听起来非常慌张失措：“哈？呃……我觉得，可能有一点。不管是我做错了什么事情，还是他误会了什么。”

鸣人和佐助的房间，左边和右边相当泾渭分明。佐助的床铺和桌面井井有条，灰蓝色的床单和被罩，还有桌上摞起的一堆参考资料。而鸣人的那一侧乱得像龙卷风刚刚来袭一样，橙色网格纹的床铺上堆满了一件件衣服，桌面上也是一枝又一枝脏兮兮的画笔。

鸣人倒在自己的一堆衣服中，用一只手臂挡住了脸：“靠……”

鹿丸注意到鸣人的嘴唇异常的红润。鸣人则突然大笑出声，他笑完之后站起来，又恢复到了平常的模样，非常开朗地问鹿丸找他什么事。鸣人活泼的声音和温暖的笑容让鹿丸立刻抛开了心中的困惑。人们就是这样被他日复一日地欺骗着。


	4. Chapter 4

半夜的时候，佐助接到了一个电话。宿舍黑漆漆的一片，佐助把眼罩掀开一条缝，将手机从床头柜上取下，披上一件外套来到走廊。走廊二十四小时亮着灯，很明显，被电话吵醒的佐助现在还睡意朦胧，光晃得他头晕脑胀。

“喂，妈，突然打电话过来有什么事吗？”

“佐助，有办法的话，回家一趟吧。”

母亲一直都是个温柔的女性，不管说什么，话语里都带着让人感到温暖的笑意。但这次，她用明显在压抑着什么的语气，犹豫不决地这么请求了佐助。佐助马上查了自己的课程表，表示自己明天一早就会赶回家。母亲没有多说什么，要佐助照顾好身体之后就挂了。佐助立刻发邮件告之学校自己请假一周，回房间整理出了一箱行李。

在一片漆黑中整理行李不是容易的事情，佐助只好打开了自己的床头灯。在他往行李箱里塞针织衫的时候，房间的另一端传来了布料摩擦簌簌作响的声音。

“怎么了？要走吗？”鸣人也是刚醒。

“嗯，家里有点事。”

“怎么了？”

自从上次的事件之后，两个人还没怎么聊过。这倒不是在刻意逃避，而是他们的日程表本来就被塞得满满当当，除了在宿舍打几次照面之外，两个人根本没有聊天的机会。佐助忙着他金融系的课业，论文、报告、研究，鸣人则依旧执迷于男男女女之中当他快乐的救世主。

呵。课业只是个美妙的借口，佐助是自己不愿意跟鸣人多说一句。那天之后，只要和鸣人待在同一个房间里佐助就会浑身针扎似的难受，好在鸣人那时也很少回来。渐渐的，他现在已经可以忍受鸣人晚上回宿舍睡觉了。但是佐助仍然不愿意听见鸣人的声音，尤其是他盯着手机发出的咯吱咯吱的笑声，那声音能把佐助逼疯。

“没什么。”佐助敷衍鸣人道，他迅速地往行李箱里塞进衣服，恨不得把整个衣柜都丢进去一股脑带走。

鸣人在床上换了个姿势。佐助知道鸣人打量着他，甚至能想象到浸浴在黑暗中的那双蓝色的慵懒的眼睛是如何跟着他的步伐缓慢地转动。不过佐助偷偷地迅速瞥了一眼鸣人，鸣人根本没有在看他，而是躺在床上盯着自己的手指，研究每片指甲上白色的月牙。

妈的，人渣。佐助不知道为什么就是想这么骂。这句词从脑海中蹦出来的那一瞬间，佐助就忍不住被自己逗笑了。他在担心什么？他在意淫什么？毫无疑问，第一，鸣人是个有魅力的男人，第二，佐助脑袋昏昏沉沉的失去了平常的理智。现在这两件事正巧撞在了一起，爆发出无限的误会。这不仅不是鸣人的错，也不是他的错。

鸣人突然从床上起来慢慢地走过来，坐在了佐助的床上。佐助不知道怎么拒绝鸣人，突然叫他滚开好像太没有礼貌了，此外，他也不是那么讨厌鸣人的亲近。鸣人走过来的时候，他的动作有一瞬间的停滞，他觉得自己身体的某一部分在发抖，但也不知道到底是哪一部分。鸣人坐在佐助的床上，身体深深地陷进了被褥和床垫里。他很可能会把自己的味道留在他的床上。意识到这件事之后，佐助变得烦躁起来。

“佐助，我们很久没聊天了。”鸣人努力地挤出了一个微笑，老实说他很困，但他不想错过这个和佐助聊天的机会，况且佐助收拾东西他也睡不着。

“你想聊什么？”佐助仍然头也不抬地往自己的行李箱里收拾衣服。

“随便聊些。嗯……呃，你最近过得怎么样？”

“还好。”

“有没有什么有意思的事情发生？”

“没有。”

“那伤心的事情呢？”

“没有。”

“不至于什么都没有发生吧，佐助，有什么事情可以跟我说呀。”鸣人脸上的笑容仍然非常灿烂，“虽然我知道我可能帮不上什么忙，但有时候倾诉能让你舒服一点。不管有什么事都可以，和我说说吧！别老板着一张脸。”

佐助哼了一声，往行李箱里叠进最后一条牛仔裤，站起来看向鸣人：“我和你不一样，我没什么朋友，所以也不会像你一样发生那么多有的没的乱七八糟的事情。”

鸣人吐了个舌头，盯着佐助道：“你也不用这么生气吧，我只是想分享一下你的生活而已。我很在意佐助，自然想要知道你平常都在做什么啊。”

“知道这些干嘛？”

“不干嘛，就是想知道。”

佐助一把拉上行李箱的拉链，走到鸣人面前对他说：“起来，你坐到我的被子了。”

鸣人乖乖起身，佐助坐上床准备睡觉。陷进柔软的床铺后，佐助意识到自己刚才那些硬邦邦的回答很可能伤害到了鸣人。他可以说是毫无理智，头脑一热就肆意发泄了一通自己的负面情绪。佐助很害怕母亲那通电话背后的噩耗，鸣人的存在也加剧了他的焦虑。那些刺向鸣人的话语现在返回来击伤了佐助，佐助甚至想对鸣人道歉。他很少这么清晰地意识到自己伤害了别人的心情。他不知道自己这是怎么了。

就在佐助背对鸣人整理被褥的时候，鸣人挠了挠头，心里因为佐助一言一行的冷淡而瘙痒难耐。佐助的身材和鸣人差不多，大概比鸣人纤细一些。鸣人知道一个让人打起精神的方法，但不知道它对佐助适不适用。佐助在他眼里就是一本读不懂的书，一个从没见过的谜题。鸣人想要拥抱他，这个炙热如岩浆，冰冷如极地的未解之谜。

一股压力从身后猛然袭来，佐助被整个人掀翻到了床上。

“鸣人？！”佐助失声叫道。

一双大手擒住了佐助的身体，腋下、胸侧、腰窝，身体所有敏感的部位都遭到了袭击。佐助忍不住爆发出一阵大笑，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。鸣人坐在佐助的腰上，佐助根本使不上力气挣脱，最糟糕的是，他能很明显地感受到鸣人岔开腿坐在他身上的时候，顶着腰椎的一个存在感极强的玩意。

“快点下来！”

鸣人压住佐助，笑道：“你还是会笑的嘛。“

“不要你管。”

“不要我管？”鸣人加大手指的力度，“我偏要管！”

佐助差一点就要疯了。他在挣扎中挥手把床头灯给打到了地上。房间暗得不见五指，只剩下佐助的喘息。想到自己几个小时之后的飞机，他立刻向鸣人投降。他每次想骂鸣人都被鸣人摸到敏感的地方，惹得他频频大笑出声，连发火的力气都没有了。

鸣人握住佐助的腰，身体整个压了下来。佐助得以缓过一口气。

“鸣人。”佐助翻过身，气喘吁吁地躺在鸣人的身下，他发出一声轻笑，在黑暗中伸手去捉鸣人额前的金发，“鸣人，喂，你这样是想让我死掉吗？”

在黑暗中响起的佐助的声音，如同月光下的溪水一样清冽，这条小溪藏在深山密林中，罕有人迹，鸣人觉得自己可能是第一个发现它的人。

“嗯？”佐助被鸣人压在身下，发出了与平常那副冷酷形象截然不同的慵懒的哼声，好像一只刚刚睡醒的黑豹。佐助弯起的眼睛里残留着笑意，好似给鸣人发出的一张邀请函。佐助伸手想推开鸣人，可手掌在触碰到鸣人烫得吓人的胸膛的时候，鸣人一把抓住了佐助的手腕，把它反扣在佐助的身后。

事到如今，鸣人本来还有控制自己的余力，可佐助却还不知道接下来要发生什么一样，迟钝地扭了扭腰，略带着鼻音不适地哼了几声。鸣人和佐助的眼睛都逐渐适应了黑暗。在黑暗中，佐助被鸣人压在凌乱的床上，不快地撅起嘴，却不反抗鸣人的举动。一向机敏的佐助居然对着鸣人暴露出他迟钝的一面，鸣人不得不误会这是一个笨拙的邀请。

佐助这时候的确有点迷糊，他还没从半夜惊醒的惘然中完全清醒，再加上鸣人的袭击，他倒在床上昏昏沉沉的，只觉得鸣人的靠近是一件让他很舒服的事情。

就在佐助奇怪鸣人怎么还没从他身上下来的时候，鸣人突然俯下了身体，双手撑在佐助脑袋的两侧。还没等佐助从这种距离中察觉危险，鸣人就含住了佐助的嘴唇。佐助微张的嘴唇感到一阵濡湿，随即滑进来一块粘糊糊的东西。佐助慢半拍地意识到那是鸣人的舌头之后，鸣人忽然合上了嘴，吮吸起佐助的唇舌来。佐助感到一阵电流在自己的体内噼里啪啦地乱窜，意识在瞬间被扯得支离破碎，大脑好像结成了一块，动不起来，双手双脚的骨头也全部被抽掉，无法反抗。鸣人搅拌着佐助的舌头，佐助只能张开嘴被鸣人攻城略地。双方的经验差距太大，佐助毫无抵抗能力。事后佐助痛苦地反思这段记忆的时候，他才明白，原来自己在这时候就已经期待着鸣人的靠近了，鸣人的温度和气味包裹着他的那一刻，他就失去了反抗的愿望。他让鸣人得逞并不是因为两个人在吻技上的高低，而是他的迟钝让鸣人乘虚而入了。

仓促地享受过佐助柔软的嘴唇和香甜的唾液之后，鸣人的舌头滑向佐助的脖颈。在颈窝处，鸣人闻到了浓郁的佐助的气味，说不上那是一股什么样的味道，但在佐助灼热的气味的刺激下，鸣人兴奋了起来。鸣人的手滑进了佐助的衣服，握住了柔韧的腰肢。佐助的身体是一个精致的机关盒，只要触碰到正确的地方，适当的抚摸就会带来一系列诚实的连锁反应。握住腰的那一瞬间，佐助的身体剧烈地颤抖了一阵。鸣人把佐助的上衣褪到胸口，在黑暗中，丰饶的果实已经轻轻结起。腹部的脉络蔓延向心脏，刻在肉体表面的起起伏伏散发着难以言说的魅力。佐助他沉默寡言，原来把话都藏在了身体里。

鸣人看到毫无提防的佐助，本来就脆弱的理性早已灰飞烟灭。他只想占有这个男人，拆下他冷酷无情的防备、毒舌的言语和生疏的距离，让他男人的身体在自己的侵犯下变得柔软。老实说，鸣人恨不得把此时的佐助欺负到哭。一念及此，鸣人伸手抚摸起佐助的肋部，另一只手则拉开了佐助裤子的松紧带，手掌下滑裹住了他紧凑的臀部。佐助啊一声叫了出来，鸣人还以为他只是不适应这种刺激。鸣人用力地揉了一把佐助的臀部，把手滑向了裆部。

此时，佐助的衣服已经被拉到胸脯以上，柔软的睡裤也堪堪挂在右脚的脚踝上。深蓝色内裤包裹的地方有一块明显的凸起。佐助有些茫然地眯着眼睛，任凭红晕遍布他的脸颊。

饱览如此景色的鸣人有一瞬间的呆滞。佐助静静地偏过头，平时高傲的黑豹如今竟然像一只待宰的羔羊，露出脖颈等待着鸣人锋利的牙齿一口咬下。

“……佐助。”鸣人压下身子，在佐助的耳边喑哑道，“可以吗？”

佐助听到这些低吟之后脸更热了，他用力地撇过头，不让鸣人看到自己的表情。鸣人看到佐助这样的反应也忍不住有点脸红，明明平时他会说些真可爱啊之类的话来挑逗对方，可是对佐助，他也变得害羞了起来。

尽管害羞，鸣人还是毫不客气地磨好利爪开始了他的大餐。鸣人张嘴把小小的果实咽下，在唇舌间将它挤压塑造成一小粒硬硬的石头。鸣人小心翼翼地观察着佐助的表情，佐助微微地皱着眉头，小口小口地呼吸着，在鸣人用力地舔舐和拉扯下，佐助咬着嘴唇轻哼出声。一开始毫无疑问的是痒意，但是这种瘙痒越是堆积，欲望就越是强烈。神经扭在一起传输着剧烈的讯号，这种酥麻的电流刺激让佐助瘫软在床上。

“佐助……”鸣人张开嘴伸出舌头，微眯着的眼睛望着佐助。

佐助犹豫了一下，张嘴把鸣人的舌头含在了嘴里。

“嗯。”佐助情不自禁地抱住了鸣人的脖子。

一个绵长的吻结束之后，隐私处的电流感打醒了佐助，鸣人的手已经摸到了佐助浑身上下最敏感的地方。佐助的身体在鸣人的怀里紧张地绷在了一起，像一把弓。鸣人吻着佐助的耳垂，抚摸他的腰腹，娴熟缓慢地帮他排解了这股紧张的情绪。平日里叱咤风云的宇智波佐助在床上却表现得这么脆弱，鸣人简直心花怒放。他捡到了宝藏，不是吗？

佐助硬得很厉害，他坐在鸣人的怀里，享受着鸣人结实的拥抱。鸣人的那根也硬邦邦地顶在他的屁股上。佐助一次又一次地被鸣人掰过头亲吻，接吻的时间一次比一次长。在遇见鸣人之前，佐助从没想过自己会和同性走到这一步。也许今夜之后他会和鸣人在一起吧，毕竟两个人都做了这种无法挽回的事情。

鸣人突然把佐助放倒，让佐助把两腿张开。在摸到佐助的后穴的那一刻，佐助突然开始挣扎起来。他不排斥鸣人的亲近，但不代表他不排斥被一个男人从后面上。在佐助以为鸣人要放弃的时候，有什么湿润的东西包裹住了自己的那根。佐助还以为鸣人主动骑到了他的身上。这难道就是进入别人身体的感觉？紧致、潮湿，甚至洞穴还会一吸一放。但现实中可没有那么好的事情，鸣人就算和男人上床也只做1。他只是觉得佐助可爱，给了他一些特殊服务而已。那东西是他的嘴。佐助紧张地伸手推搡鸣人的脑袋，但鸣人却反而伸手摁住他的胸口，让他浑身酥麻得无法动弹。

被这家伙吃透了……

佐助伸手挡在脸上，无助地喘息着。快感在腰间迅速地积累，鸣人有几下吮吸差点就让佐助把持不住地丢给鸣人。

“噔噔——”

床头的手机突然震了一下。佐助以为是妈妈发短信给他，没有多想便伸手去拿。

“噔噔——”

拿到手机的一瞬间，陌生的重量让佐助意识到这不是他的东西，可意识到这点的时候已经晚了。

“宝贝，你现在醒着吧？到我家来！”那条信息写道，“继续上次没玩完的游戏……XP！”

佐助愣住了，盯着那条短信，一股恶寒爬上脊椎。两股之间的刺激如同针扎一样顺着血管猛然刺进佐助的心脏。佐助从指尖开始泛凉，他叫了鸣人的名字，在鸣人抬头的那一刻，一拳挥了过去。咔嚓一声，不知道哪颗牙断在了嘴里，鸣人被重重地打到一旁。鲜血从鸣人的嘴里涌出，吐在了佐助的床上。

“喂，你在发什么神经？”鸣人捂住鼻子，含糊地说道。

“你可以打车去你的女朋友那边了。”佐助飞快着扣起衬衫的纽扣，低头睨了一眼鸣人，冷笑道，“要不要我给你出的士钱？”

“你到底在说什么？”

佐助从床上捞起手机丢给鸣人。手机在空中划出一个漂亮的抛物线，落进鸣人的手中。

“真够恶心的。”佐助嘀咕了一句，自嘲地笑了笑，“没想到有一天我也被你圈进去了。”

“……”鸣人一言不发地坐在床上，被褥被他的鲜血弄得脏兮兮的。

佐助拽起行李箱就走。推开房门之后，亮晃晃的走廊刺痛了佐助的双眼。佐助头也不回地沿着走廊一路向前。才走两步，他发现身上还穿着睡衣睡裤，但好在行李在身上。佐助立刻到了宿舍楼的公共洗浴间，脱衣服的时候他不敢多想，拿出一套衣服换上就打车去了机场。他到得太早，没办法值机，佐助只好坐在外面等时间一分一秒地过去。

夜晚的机场灯火通明，来往的人一个又一个。尽管这里人来人往，但佐助却觉得机场空旷得让他无法忍受。他掏出耳机放他歌单里最吵闹的音乐，让鼓点敲击他的耳膜，让电吉他涤荡他的耳蜗。心里再怎么抗拒，遮蔽在衣服下的身体还是耻辱地记起了鸣人的抚摸。佐助抓紧了衣服，弓起背，将脸用力地埋进膝盖。他抱着自己发抖，很快竟然引来了警察。佐助只能苍白着脸，很尴尬地笑着说他一点事也没有，只是因为太饿了有点胃痛。结果在警察的陪伴下，他去另一个航站楼吃了一枚可颂。


	5. Chapter 5

佐助换过一次票，搭上了最早的那班飞机。大约十点的时候，他到家了。在大厦环绕中的一栋二十五层公寓楼，宇智波家在第二十楼和第二十一楼。这一间公寓离父亲的公司比较近，也离佐助的高中很近，佐助从高中开始就住在这里了。浅灰与香槟相交的大理石的走廊，走到尽头就是宇智波家的公寓。

父亲因为重病，现在在市内医院留院观察中，母亲和哥哥正在医院里陪着父亲。

佐助推开自己的房门，把行李放下之后就去了浴室。佐助打开喷头，热水淋在他的身上，佐助闭上眼长叹了一口气。一夜没睡，他感觉自己身体里某一块被掏空了。热水消除他的疲劳的同时，佐助开始担心起父亲的身体状况来。父亲的健康从两年前就开始就走起了下坡路。尽管平常勤于锻炼，可日夜不休的工作依旧磨损了父亲的身体，好像一棵树被从内部蛀空了一般。父亲这次又累到住院了，这肯定代表着他马上就要从社长的位置上退下来。宇智波的家族企业在父亲的努力下，市场份额扩大了好几倍。父亲退休之后，社长的位置肯定是哥哥的，这事毋庸置疑。哥哥宇智波鼬是天才，这点毫无疑问。童年时期、少年时期，甚至是现在，不管多么努力，佐助一次也无法将鼬击败。但是要做社长的话，哥哥的年龄又太轻，才二十二岁而已。大学的专业，佐助选了金融，目的就是为了在鼬当上社长之后助他一臂之力。

佐助的澡洗了半个小时，出浴的时候脑袋还有点昏沉。佐助给鼬打了个电话，得知了父亲的病房号。换好衣服之后佐助打了个车前往病院。

到医院大约十二点，父亲躺在病床上，母亲则坐在一旁给他削苹果。不同于走廊上的消毒水味，房间里散发着一股淡淡的薰衣草的香气。父亲见到佐助，苍白的脸上掠过一丝惊讶，一副威严的样子。佐助走到父亲的身边，发现他的额上和眼下又多了两道皱纹。与一般的病房不同，父亲的床单和被褥都洁白而舒适。单人病房里的隔音也很好，佐助想，这样才不会打扰到父亲休息。

照例的，父亲问了佐助在学校的近况，佐助的脑袋里闪过夜里不堪的景象，脸庞掠过一丝阴霾，但很快用微笑掩盖了下去。

“嗯，一切都还算顺利。我加入了学校的金融社团，和前辈一起研究股票。之前你们给我的零花钱，现在我已经让它翻了三倍。我玩得很谨慎，只是练练手而已。”

富岳打量了一下佐助，刚上大一的佐助在他的眼里还是一副小孩子的稚气模样。鼬与佐助，两个儿子长得都像妈妈，但佐助的眼睛更像富岳一点，充满了鹰隼的狠戾。不过佐助还只是只雏鹰罢了，与哥哥鼬相差甚远。早在十七岁的时候，鼬就已经参与到公司的决策中了，他做出的判断有时候连身为父亲的富岳都感到惊讶。

毫无疑问，佐助是天才，只是他的哥哥更厉害，厉害得把他的光芒几乎全部遮掉。佐助没有跳过级，尽管他有资格，但家里还是决定让他多享受一下无忧无虑的学生时代。因为没有跳过级这件事，佐助自己在心里很着急，身在宇智波家族，他总是害怕自己太平庸。

“您好好休息，退休之后的事情请由哥哥与我操心。”佐助说道。说出这句话对他而言并不容易，他一直被父亲和哥哥习惯性地排除在计划之外，这次他要主动抓住机会，把自己加入他们的讨论中去。

富岳看了佐助一眼，抬起手摸了摸佐助的脑袋，用成年男人低沉而沙哑的嗓音说道：“我会好好休息，不过比起操心家里的事情，你还是把你的学业顾好，这才是身为学生的本分。”

佐助的笑容有些僵硬，他犹豫了一下，坚持说道：“学校没关系的，公司的事情我也想帮忙。”

“公司有鼬了，他会管好的。”富岳最后用这句话堵住了佐助的嘴。

“知道了，爸。”佐助扯了扯嘴角，笑道，“您好好休息。”

佐助在家待了一周，一方面是为了多陪陪医院里的父亲，另一方面则是不愿意回去见漩涡鸣人。鸣人让他连续做了两个晚上的噩梦。

佐助记得那天晚上自己好像把鸣人的牙齿或者鼻子打断了，自己的床上到处都是他的血，回去肯定睡不了，得换一套被褥了。即便鸣人的血没有滴在上面，佐助也会把被套全部换成新的。回学校之后，他会立刻去申请换宿舍。在这个学校余下的时间里，他不想再见到漩涡鸣人哪怕一面。

父亲退休的决定在公司里已经蔓延开来，与此同时，鼬成为新任社长的消息也在正式宣布之前不胫而走。鼬最近在为交接的事情忙碌着，除了待在办公室里处理文件以外，还得去合作的公司里露脸，传达自己是下任社长的讯息。相比之下，佐助显得有点无事可做。他每天早上七点起床，下楼沿着河岸晨跑一圈，吃个早饭，然后找一件事消磨掉一天的时间。

周四晚上佐助到家之后已经八点了，佐助回到二楼自己的房间，一开门却看到鼬趴在他房间的地板上。鼬的手里捏着一把镊子，身边散落着工具和模型零件。他正拼装着一架新的飞机模型。看到佐助推门进来，鼬应声抬头，对佐助露出了一个柔和的笑容。房间里只有一盏鼬放在模型旁边的台灯，台灯只照亮了未成行的模型，房间依旧很暗。

“哥哥。”佐助有点惊喜，过去在鼬的身边坐下，“今天晚上不忙吗？”

鼬用镊子将门轴插进小孔，将舱门拼好，低声说道：“嗯，偶尔也要给自己留点放松的时间，对不对？”

“嗯。”佐助笑了笑，“你最近一定忙得晕头转向。”

“还好，都在预料之内，倒也没有特别忙。”鼬说，把手里的镊子递给了佐助，“你来做做看。”

佐助接过镊子，将细小的零件一个又一个地卡上左机翼。在鼬已经完成的大体机翼结构上，佐助先谨慎地卡上前缘缝翼，再把全部的精神放在层层叠叠的襟翼上。佐助花了二十分钟扣上了内侧襟翼， 在这期间，鼬在聚精会神地拼装着机尾。身处于市中心的高楼，窗外是一条又一条互相交错的道路，道路两边的路灯与行驶其上的车辆让它远远看上去像一条注射了发光色素的神经纤维。神经交错着，电子讯息飞速地来回传导，有一些驶离他们，也有一些朝着他们飞速靠近。静谧的房间中，佐助和鼬就像坐在中枢神经，管控着流向脊椎的讯号。佐助把全部的注意力都放在飞机模型上，渐渐的，从回家以来一直麻木的神经终于慢慢地舒展开来。咔嚓一声，佐助精准地卡上了最后一个零件，左侧的机翼完美无缺地出现在了他的手里。如果将它放大几十几百倍，这只翅膀一定能将人们送上百米的云霄。

鼬起身下楼，本来想在冰箱里拿两杯饮料出来，结果冰箱里空空如也。母亲一直在医院里照顾父亲，而他也在公司里忙上忙下，平时没人在家里吃饭，可冰箱里的食物还是渐渐消耗完了。鼬上楼问佐助要不要一起去趟超市，佐助点点头，放下手里的飞机模型披了件外套跟在鼬身后出门。

两个人搭电梯下楼，电梯的玻璃倒映出两张极度相似的脸庞，不管是脸型、眼睛、鼻子还是嘴唇，佐助和鼬都很相似。不过鼬穿着长及大腿的浅灰色针织开衫，佐助穿着深蓝色的连帽运动外套。与哥哥相比，现在佐助还只是个大男孩而已。

鼬的奥迪上有一股淡淡的兰花的香气，手刹旁边的杂物盒里干净地放着一枚初春时大家一起去神社求的御守。

“在学校的生活怎么样？”鼬问道，“这是你第一次离家吧，佐助。”

见佐助没说话，鼬瞥了一眼靠在窗边的佐助，笑道：“不会连袜子怎么穿都忘了吧？”

“没这回事。”佐助犹豫道，“学业还算顺利，只是……”

“和舍友相处得不好？”

佐助叹了一口气，“很差。”

后视镜中照出佐助摁着紧锁的眉头苦恼的样子，鼬仿佛已经知晓一切地轻笑了几声。他不痛不痒地安慰佐助：“对你来说这也是种历练。”

“我很好奇他会什么时候死在这种每天狂欢的派对生活里。”

“哈哈。”鼬看上去很高兴自己的弟弟脸上出现这么丰富的表情——一会儿紧皱眉头，一会儿难掩的窃笑。

那天晚上他们买了一箱的可乐和椰子水，一筐的番茄和巧克力。


	6. Chapter 6

回学校之后，佐助本以为等待着自己的是一片狼藉的宿舍，没想到硬着头皮推开门之后，自己的床褥焕然一新，还散发着一股薰衣草的香气。整齐摆放着教科书和笔记本的书桌、挂着呢绒外套和牛仔裤的衣架还有放在床下的休闲鞋，有一瞬间佐助以为什么都没发生过，那天晚上的事情只是自己的一个噩梦。

佐助回宿舍的时候，鸣人一如往常地不知所踪。他的桌上散落着沾有灰色颜料的画笔，一捆空白的画布从墙上倒下，在地毯上歪歪扭扭地铺展开来。佐助收拾起行李，整栋宿舍楼在周五的夜晚躁动不安，脑袋上的地面时不时碾过一阵脚步声，不明所以的欢呼从远处传来，一想到鸣人可能就在这些欢呼声中，它们就如浪潮一样把佐助狼狈地打湿了。

就在佐助把外套挂在衣架上的时候，一阵散漫的脚步声在靠近，最后停在了佐助的宿舍门口。门吱呀一声开了，漩涡鸣人站在门后，他的左脸贴着一块胶布，嘴角结着深褐色的伤痂。

“你回来啦。”鸣人在自己的脸上堆出一个还称得上是笑容的表情。

佐助没有说话。不知道说什么，也不知道强颜欢笑有什么意义。总之在沉默中时间过去了很久。

“这几天回家了？家里没发生什么事吧。”

鸣人踱到桌边，用脚抵住桌腿，佐助依旧头也不回地整理着他的衣服。鸣人深呼吸了一下，“我去自动贩卖机买点饮料，你要我帮你带点什么吗？可乐要吗？”

“不用。”佐助顿了一下，“我会申请换宿舍。就这样。”

鸣人的笑脸在脸上凝固，脸部的肌肉好像一下子全部变成了用螺丝嵌合在一起的铁片。手机适时地响了起来。两个人发现响起的是鸣人的手机后，佐助轻笑了一下。

“对不起。”鸣人轻轻地丢下这句话之后就转身消失在了宿舍里。

整个晚上鸣人都没有出现，佐助却睡得一点也不安宁。前几天就在这张床上，他差一点失守。至今他还记得那双粗糙的手在自己的皮肤上游走的感觉，阵阵电击般的快感让此时的佐助产生近乎呕吐的欲望。其实他本可以成熟些把性事看淡，像个对一切毫不在乎的人一样享受漩涡鸣人，他打赌鸣人的技术绝对不差，他们可以有一个性福的夜晚。但佐助做不到，有些事情他做不到，接受不了。他宁愿被他的室友背后嘲笑成一个固执的处男也不愿意成为一个“成熟的、懂得享受的男人”，也许佐助就是这么个无聊的人吧，他不在乎那个金发的家伙这么看待他，反正要染性病的人又不是他。

换宿舍的申请提交上去之后，佐助还需要等一阵子才能得到正式回应。佐助做好硬着头皮和鸣人再做一阵子室友的心理准备，本以为他们之间可能会爆发争吵，甚至有可能大打出手，或者干脆发生一些更古怪的无可挽回的事情，结果却是什么都没发生。这几天，只要佐助在宿舍，鸣人就必然不在。一开始，佐助以为鸣人又去联系他哪位风头正盛的情人了，但很快牙和丁次就上门抱怨鸣人睡在他们房间的事。鸣人没有去找他的情人，反而死乞白赖地待在朋友的宿舍里打地铺。

佐助在大学里也不是无事可做，社团里的一个调查任务立刻找上了佐助。

K大的金融系有一个举校闻名的社团，这个社团里汇集了整个系里前10%的精英们，他们会做任何与商业相关的事情，从风险投资到市场调查，俨然一家顾问公司。实际上，他们也承接其他公司的委托。佐助这一次就得到了一个分析某商场客户行为的委托。社团的前辈因为投了佐助推荐的股票而小赚了一笔，他们对佐助青睐有加，所以这次委托特别带上了佐助一起参与。

佐助要去商场里抓人填写问卷调查。这本来是一个很轻松的任务，但很不巧的，他未来的连续几天都撞上了专业课的考试。佐助联系了社里的同学，结果打的第一通电话就有了结果，对方很轻松地答应帮佐助去商店里找顾客填写反馈表。

商场就在学校旁边，佐助和对方约好在商场见面，自己把问卷交付给他。傍晚六点，距离考试还有一个小时，佐助在密集的人群中等到了他的同学。等佐助把问卷递过去给他之后，两个人没多交流什么，佐助就必须赶回大学考试了。临走前，佐助答应帮那个同学搞来几张演唱会的门票作为报答。

等佐助快步离开商场的时候，眼睛的余光竟然瞥见了一个熟悉的身影。佐助转头看向熙熙攘攘的人群，一眼就望见了穿着橙色帽衫的漩涡鸣人，但下一秒，鸣人转身很快地消失在了拐角。佐助皱起眉头，心里莫名地不舒服起来，可现在最重要的是不久之后的考试，至于鸣人来这里做什么，他猜不到也管不着。

佐助一连考了三天，把问卷的事抛到了脑后。第三天考完试后，恰巧社长请客吃饭，餐厅就在学校旁边的商店，佐助考完试就和人搭伴一起坐地铁过去了。几个大一的社员和佐助一样，这几天考试地狱，最后一场考完之后蓬头垢面、神采奕奕，叽叽喳喳交头接耳地商量吃完饭去KTV好好释放一下。看见大一新生满满的活力，几个同行的前辈都露出了过来人的微笑，偶尔插上几句“我们过去XXX”的训诫。商学院的同学情商毕竟还算高，大家乖乖的奉承着前辈，一路嘻嘻哈哈。

突然有人问佐助：“佐助君，你前几天的调查怎么样了？”

“那个我交给朋友去做了。”

“不错嘛。”一个前辈朝着身旁的人挤了挤眼睛，“不愧是宇智波集团的少爷哦，这么快就有小弟了。”

佐助皱了皱眉头。这个前辈是平民出身，在财阀横行的K大金融系，整天都在被害妄想。他懒得照顾这种扭曲的人，敷衍道：“不是什么小弟，只是一个有时间的朋友而已。”

佐助的这番话让在场的某些人低头翻了个白眼。当初佐助加入社团的时候，一部分人因为他宇智波集团次子的身份上前套过近乎，想交个朋友，但得到的却只有佐助的冷漠。佐助的脸上很明显地写着三个大字“没兴趣”。佐助太容易树敌，但偏偏以他的能力，他根本懒得在乎这些看他不顺眼的人。

这回，他们倒是见到了佐助在乎的东西。

佐助下了地铁之后，穿过一片繁华的广场，就在要进入商场的自动门的那一刻，鸣人再度出现在了佐助的眼前。佐助有一瞬间愣在了原地，但他很快反应过来想要当作什么都没看见往商场里钻。

“喂，鸣人！”佐助身旁的同学忽然欣喜地叫住了鸣人，佐助的心咯噔了一声，拔腿就想走。

原本走向远处的鸣人转身见到了佐助这一群人，他最初没发现背过身的白衬衫是佐助，大步大步地朝着他们走了过去。

“你在这里做什么呢？”那人问鸣人，“等人？”

肯定是等人啊，这人还能在这里做什么……

“错！我在这里抓人填问卷呢。”鸣人哈哈大笑道，“既然你来了，那你也填一份吧。”

“问卷？这不是我们社的问卷吗？”

佐助连忙转身夺下旁边那人手里的问卷，一看，果然是社团里的问卷。佐助瞪了鸣人一眼，鸣人无辜地看了看佐助一行人。他们也闻到了鸣人和佐助之前不同寻常的火药味，几个人准备赶紧离开这个是非之地，偏偏有一个爱挑事的出手邀请鸣人加入他们。

“原来佐助说的朋友就是鸣人啊，既然这样，鸣人你要不要一起来我们社团的聚餐？免费的哦。”

“不要/不了！”

鸣人和佐助同时脱口而出。两个人截然不同的声线撞在一起，他们不可思议地望向对方，只是一个人的眼睛里燃着熊熊怒火，一个人尽是委屈。

鸣人率先开口：“我约了人呢，渡边前辈你们去吧。”

说完之后没等他们反应，鸣人留下问卷立马溜之大吉了。不用说，鸣人留下的问卷大家交还给了佐助保管，毕竟佐助还需要回去录入数据。佐助接下一沓厚厚的问卷，脸色非常不好，硬着头皮上楼之后被其他社员调笑成“冰山美人”。佐助没精力去反驳别人，他手里的那一沓问卷厚厚的，不少起了毛边，一看就知道这几天一直被攥在手里，被手汗染湿而成的。一想到这些问卷都是鸣人一个人一个人地去拜托写成的，佐助就非常不舒服。

那天晚上大家吃的是铁板烧，在场几个到了年龄的前辈点的是梅酒或者啤酒，佐助点的是一杯柠檬味的苏打饮料。他发邮件去问自己的同学怎么一回事，对方很坦诚地说明他把这件事委托给油画系的漩涡鸣人去做了。佐助看到对方这么坦诚，一时间语塞了。佐助随手拿起桌上淡黄色的饮料一饮而尽，液体顺着食道一路烧到了胃里，身旁的同学突然大惊：“佐助，你喝了我的梅酒……”

佐助唰的一下就脸红了，倒不是因为酒精上头，而是这件事让他太过失态。没过多久，佐助就着状态差的借口抱着一沓资料提早离开了铁板烧店，抛下几个背着他幸灾乐祸的男社员和一大票暗中担心他的女社员。

一个人坐电车回家的路上，佐助望着车玻璃上的自己。他的头发略显凌乱，怀里抱着一沓白色的A4纸，这些纸皱巴巴的，每一张都得到了完整的填写。这份问卷不仅比他想象中的质量高，数量也远远超出预计。可见负责问卷的人有多么的尽心尽力。

佐助心烦意乱地回到宿舍之后，一旁的床铺意料之中的空无一人。佐助打开电脑开始录入数据一直到深夜，企图用工作来洗刷脑海里一个金色的身影。

不知不觉时间就已经到了凌晨一点，佐助没有睡意，鬼使神差地想要去操场上走几圈让紧绷的大脑舒缓下来。

寂静的夜里，硕大的乌云飘在空中，出了宿舍楼的大门之后，左边就是自行车的停车库。佐助从兜里翻出几枚硬币准备去自行车库旁的自动贩卖机买一瓶矿泉水。自动贩卖机在夜里散发着幽幽的荧光，充满了人工制冷的机械感。佐助将硬币塞进去，铛、铛两声，硬币滑进机器，佐助的视线随着手指摁下的确认键而下移，一个庞大的黑色阴影蜷缩在自动贩卖机的一侧。佐助被吓得手一抖，呼吸有一瞬间的停滞。就在此刻，一阵急促的夜风吹来，厚重的乌云如同船帆一样被吹鼓，迅速地从圆月前滑开。大片大片的月光水银似倾下，照亮了无力地抵在自动贩卖机旁边的人影。

他有一头金灿灿的短发，一张浅麦色的脸庞，穿着白色的T恤与宽松的灰色七分裤，左手无力地扶在墙上，右手用力地抓着胸口。

“鸣人？！”佐助冷静下来，“你怎么在这里。”

鸣人好像没有听到佐助的声音一样，只管拿脑袋死死地抵着嗡嗡作响的自动贩卖机。

一缕金发遮在了他的眼前，佐助不自觉地伸手撩开那一缕金发。金发下是两只紧闭的眼睛，褐色的睫毛湿漉漉的黏着下眼睑。鸣人的胸口传来鼓风机般沙哑的声音。咚的一声，矿泉水从自动贩卖机里掉了下来。眼前是一排无人的自行车库。佐助拉住鸣人的手臂将他用力地摁在墙上，鸣人却站不稳地倒在佐助的身上。鸣人的身体硬邦邦的，就像一堵墙，他的脑袋靠在佐助的耳边，嘴巴里发出“呵、呵”的喘息声。

佐助把鸣人推开，鸣人的眼睛睁开一条缝隙，认清了眼前的人。他看到那人是佐助之后，自觉地往后贴住墙壁，脸色苍白地用无力的双腿支撑起沉甸甸的身体。

“你怎么回事？我帮你叫救护车。”

佐助从口袋里掏出手机，鸣人却伸过来一只湿漉漉的手摁在佐助的手背上。

“不……别叫。”他咻咻地喘着气，“老毛病了。”

“喝点水。”佐助从售货机里拿出矿泉水拧开给鸣人递过去。

鸣人左右摇了摇头，脊背往下弯了些。

佐助仍是固执地把水递给鸣人，鸣人一抬手没控制住力道把水瓶直接打翻在地上。水咚咚两声从瓶口涌出去，把水泥地打湿了一片，分出一支流向停车库。

“……对不起。”鸣人说，“让我一个人待着就好，求你了。”

佐助再怎么不想见到鸣人也不可能在此刻抛下他独自离去，但他能做的只有站在鸣人旁边手足无措。旁观着眼前人的痛苦，佐助为自己身体里充斥的轻快感而不可思议，他不知为何觉得自己的身体也应该觉得痛苦，自己的肺叶同样该感到窒息。

如同魔力驱使，佐助伸出手撩开汗湿的鸣人的碎发。鸣人的额头上全是汗水，眼睛睁开一条流露着蓝光的缝隙。那双眼睛在平常看上去是多么神采奕奕，此时却不过一颗胶状的蓝色玻璃球。

如果鸣人早知道自己今晚会被佐助撞见自己过呼吸的话，他就不从鹿丸他们的宿舍溜出来了。他之前就因为过呼吸而吵醒了鹿丸和丁次，还差点被他们送进医院。如今撞见宇智波佐助，还不如直接找块地把自己埋了。

在急促的呼吸中，鸣人的意识被扯成一块又一块潮湿的棉絮，这些棉花堵住他的所有感官。他在自己的体内尖叫、狂奔，却无法逃离肉体窒息的牢笼。人无法自救，人难以自救，一个人可能可以从现在开始决定用微笑来面对生命中的挫折，但他们永远也不可能修改自己的过去。如果那些过去血淋淋地穿插在生命的任何一个角落，如果人们永远也无法知道痛苦会在哪一个时刻出现，他们又怎么能抵御住这些无声的痛苦的夜晚？

忽然间，鸣人的颤抖停止了，他的双腿一软，身体如同被抽去脊椎一样倒向地面。在鸣人晕倒在水泥地上之前，佐助伸出手用力地将鸣人拉了起来。他想自己本可以不管鸣人的吧，但身体里又不知哪个声音小声地嘀咕着“帮帮他吧”。把鸣人送去医务室的路上，佐助自嘲自己成了个好管闲事的傻瓜。

鸣人安静地睡在医务室雪白的床上，佐助就在白色的帘帐外听校医的嘱咐。

“他这是焦虑发作导致的氧气中毒。你让他多休息几天，平常放松些，身体自然很快就会恢复了。”

焦虑。等校医离开之后，佐助来到鸣人的床前呢喃着这两个字。

此时的鸣人轻合着双眼，表情不见一丝痛苦，恬恬静静，和平常睡着了一样。

虽然佐助也不想揣测鸣人的过去，但一味追逐着他人身影迎合别人需求的鸣人，意料之中患有焦虑症。这种不知节制的贪婪的生活反应在鸣人的身上就是焦虑症。佐助不觉得这有什么好同情的，他没那么傻，对一个咎由自取的人滥情。

佐助帮鸣人掖了掖被角，眉头微微皱着，低声道：“好好休息。”

夜静悄悄的，明月又一次被乌云遮盖。佐助回到宿舍的时候，竟然在一楼撞见了牙。牙的手里拿着毛巾，刚从浴室出来。见到牙之后，佐助自然而然地对他说：“鸣人现在在医院。”

“我还在想他跑到哪里去了——等等！医院？”牙很紧张的样子，“他怎么了？”

“焦虑症发作昏迷了。”佐助说，“我在自动贩卖机旁边捡到的人。”

“太恐怖了吧！”牙心有余悸地说，好像这件事发生在了他的身上。

牙和鸣人一样都是聒噪的大嗓门，如果不是正巧两个人的宿舍都在同一个方向，佐助都想绕开他走。回去的路上，牙时不时打量他一眼，一副欲言又止的样子。眼看自己的宿舍门就在前面，牙却还是打破了两个人之间珍贵的宁静。

“你和鸣人吵架了？”

“……”

“鸣人会焦虑症都是因为你不让他睡自己的床。”佐助斜过来一个眼刀，牙的野性让他打了一个寒战，又说，“如果你让他好好休息，他就不会严重到昏迷。”

佐助听见自己的呼吸声，忽然间，他失控了。

佐助对牙冷笑道：“他焦虑症发和我一点关系也没有，或许你该去了解一下他平常都在过什么样的生活。像那种人，只是一个焦虑症，生活对他已经很仁慈了，谁知道他是不是还有其他什么毛病？”

被佐助顶了回来，一股热血冲上牙的大脑。

“我和丁次、鹿丸和鸣人一样一起整晚整晚打游戏，听你这么说，我们是不是都要去患焦虑症？”

“打游戏？”鸣人做的可不止这些。

佐助不想和牙多说些什么，正好宿舍就在眼前，他直接关门把牙挡在了门外。牙抱怨了两句“冷血”之类的就离开了。

回到宿舍后，世界重归宁静。佐助出了一口长长的气，之前在牙面前竖起的坚硬的面具此时也悉数剥落。一股无法抵挡的疲倦席卷全身。佐助踱回床铺，想要睡着却失眠了。他也想要相信鸣人晚上不睡觉是像牙他们一样在打游戏。佐助实在不愿意承认拥有着那双纯净蔚蓝的双眼的鸣人一直以来都在欺骗他们。

厚重的窗帘挡住了月光，房间里一片漆黑。佐助闭上眼睛半天都睡不着。闭上眼睛，眼前就是冗杂的噪点，心脏也跳动得吵闹。佐助忽然想起鸣人在抽屉里锁着一沓他的画作。佐助很不齿偷窥别人的隐私，但此时他却一把将这些戒律抛在脑后。

佐助从床上爬起来走向鸣人的杂物柜，不费吹灰之力就在第二格的柜子里找到了上锁的第四格的钥匙。

佐助把锁打开，哗啦一下将抽屉拉开，抽屉里满满的都是涂鸦。佐助将画纸抽出来。除去一些课堂上的人体画之外，一副漫画吸引了佐助的注意力。一个襁褓中的男孩被抛弃在孤儿院的阶梯上。每一天他的食物都被比他年长、强壮的孩子抢走，剩下的只有一小碗稀粥。男孩长大了，却也长得很瘦弱，天天在孤儿院里被欺负。院长看他可怜，于是给了这个孤儿一枚豌豆种子，等这颗种子发芽的时候，男孩就可以顺着豌豆苗爬出这个孤儿院，来到游乐园的世界里尽情玩耍。男孩于是每天都细心地浇灌着这颗种子，还把自己的粥倒进盆栽，期望它快快长大。功夫不负有心人，这颗种子果然很快就发芽了，长得越来越粗壮。小男孩也得以顺着枝桠爬到高处。尽管途中有其他人拿美工刀去割这颗豆苗，用硫酸去浇灌它的根，但伤痕累累的男孩最终还是一举跳出了孤儿院高高的栏杆。

最后一格写着“Victory? And the adventure continues.”

佐助的嘴角露出一个淡淡的笑容，尤其是注意到男孩的手里拿着一枝铅笔的时候。

佐助觉得房间里的空气有些窒息，于是伸手推开了一旁的窗户。窗帘被拉开的瞬间，大片大片明亮的月光倾泻而下。夜色是那么宁静，一阵晚风吹进房里，撩起佐助的鬓发。


	7. Chapter 7

鸣人从昏睡中醒来的时候，眼前是一条轻薄的白帐子。校医见他醒了，让他去食堂吃点东西后回宿舍继续休息。鸣人顺口问他能不能给自己开点抗焦虑的药物，校医打量了鸣人一眼委婉地拒绝了。鸣人尴尬地笑笑，伸手挠了挠脑后干燥的黄发，病怏怏地朝校医生鞠了个躬。现在许多年轻人有滥用药物的毛病，喝止咳药水都已经是非常常见的事了。不管那些道貌岸然的教育家怎么指责精神科医生给年轻人开药，鸣人只明白如果他晚上没有安定就不要想睡觉了。不吃药与吃药的区别在于现在死或是一阵子之后再死，区别在于苟延残喘或是绚烂绽放。

刚走出医务室，门外一个靠在墙上的同学哼了一声，说：“只想着吃药来消除焦虑？在精神问题上走捷径一定会适得其反。”

啊，多么熟悉的傲慢论调啊，这个人一定拿着白金镶牙，满口阳春白雪的“可爱”发言。鸣人扭头看去，阳光穿过榉树的缝隙，细碎地洒在大地上，佐助穿着一件鹅黄色的开衫看着他。鸣人叹了一口气，他最不想见的就是宇智波佐助，偏偏冤家路窄！

佐助倒是专门来找鸣人的。

“一起去吃早饭？”佐助走到鸣人的前面，微微侧过头说，“我请客。”

好不容易佐助请客，鸣人真不舍得缺席。他总觉得佐助随时随地都会抽身而去，与他相处的日子更是过一天少一天。

早饭的时候，鸣人一直偷偷摸摸地观察着佐助。在鸣人的眼里，佐助与他哪里都不一样，就不说两个人平常的业余爱好了，就算是此时佐助拿筷子的手势对比起鸣人来说也要优雅得多。鸣人握筷子纯属一把抓，五根手指好像连着蹼。相反的，宇智波佐助的大脑里就像是安装着某块昂贵的芯片，能够轻而易举地操纵身体的末端完成复杂精巧的动作。佐助用筷子夹豆腐非常游刃有余，那姿势仿佛使得两根木筷都成了他身体的一部分。

“看什么？”佐助轻描淡写地问。

鸣人支支吾吾道：“没什么，刚刚发呆了。”

鸣人端起味增汤喝了一大口，佐助忽然说：“你回来睡吧。”

“咳咳咳！”鸣人把自己给呛到了。

佐助投过去一个“为什么这么惊讶”的表情，眼神转开之后，微微眯起的眼睛好像在为鸣人的粗鲁感到丢脸。

干净的早餐铺里，雪白的瓷砖衬得佐助的肤色更加白皙。他柔顺的黑发，干净的面庞，还有总是剪得干干净净的指甲，每一个细节都让鸣人感慨他真是一个含着金汤匙出生的少爷。这个世界真不公平啊，百分之八十的财富聚集在百分之二十的人的手里。佐助能活得那么潇洒，而自己却如同蝼蚁。

“哦，还有……”佐助喝了一口乌龙茶，“我们学校有心理咨询室。”

“是吗？我都没听说过。”鸣人敷衍道。

“我帮你预约。”

佐助喜欢用陈述句，宇智波一家都喜欢用陈述句，尤其是面对一件棘手却又不得不面对的事情的时候。

“哦。”鸣人慢吞吞地说，接着又反应过来，“预约什么？”

“心理咨询。”

鸣人看着佐助一脸不明白他在说什么的表情，佐助回以鸣人一个你怎么会不懂我在说什么的眼神。鸣人知道自己对佐助是有些理亏，没两下就在争锋相对中败下阵来，他叹了一口气低声道：“我不想去。”

“你需要去。”佐助看鸣人还是一脸短路的表情，更仔细地解释道，“比起药物治疗，你应该更需要心理咨询。退一步说，即便你要用药，一边用抗焦虑的药物一边去心理咨询室对你的康复更有益处。”

“拜托，我又没病。”鸣人小声地说。他倒不是心虚，只是单纯在一夜的昏迷之后感到疲惫。他此时就好像个宿醉的人一样，大脑昏昏沉沉的，不管遇见什么事都想要找一个洞钻进去藏起来。佐助肯定不能理解鸣人此刻需要多么用力才能一脸平静地坐在他的对面。鸣人的神经在常年不稳定的生活中被磨损得只剩下细细长长的主干，好像一阵轻风就能将它吹断。世人都知道不要靠近裸露的电线，却不知道像鸣人这样的人表面上和和气气，脑袋里的神经却因为随意的谈话而产生钝刀割肉般的痛苦。

佐助看鸣人蔫蔫的，也就不和他辩驳了。但佐助并非放过鸣人一马，而是默默地坚定他会去咨询室寻求帮助。

“你会去的吧？”佐助重复问了一遍确认道。

“唔。”鸣人应了一声，实在没力气与佐助争辩。这一刻没有任何事情能吸引鸣人的注意力，而且好像这个世界上再也没有任何事情能让鸣人感到值得。

吃完早餐之后，明媚的阳光倾泻而下，天空中大片大片无忧无虑的蔚蓝。鸣人在早餐店门口望了佐助一眼，佐助那一瞬间好像看到一只折掉了翅膀的麻雀在地上反复地跳圈。鸣人抬脚踢开一粒石子，石头噔噔噔一下子弹出去好远。

“你回去休息吧。我说过了，你可以回来宿舍睡。”

鸣人低下头，说：“对不起，佐助。”

“行了。”佐助直着脊背，却有一瞬间觉得自己的身体单薄得像张纸，佐助咬了咬嘴唇，把那些蜷成一团的想法一脚踢开，他让自己听上去尽可能的坚定，“不要再提那一件事了，就当它没发生过。”

“嗯。”

“我去上课了。”

“嗯。”

鸣人的视线渐渐模糊，见到佐助沿着人行道渐渐走远的背影后，他也转过身走回宿舍。鸣人了解自己，他时不时会陷入泥沼，在这个时刻，整个世界都会在瞬间丧失它原有的光芒，那些让鸣人兴奋不已的事情顷刻间变得毫无价值。

现在就算有一百万日元掉在鸣人的面前，鸣人也懒得去捡。他只想找个地方藏起来，睡眠，无止尽的睡眠。他太累了，这是一种心灵上的疲倦，几乎无从治疗。

鸣人回到宿舍之后就像他自己所渴望的那样，草草蹬掉脚上的运动鞋之后，一头栽进床铺睡了个昏天黑地。

大概傍晚六点的时候佐助从食堂回到了宿舍，他立刻就发现了倒在床上呼呼大睡的鸣人。一开始佐助还以为鸣人只是太累了，但鸣人一直在睡觉，睡过了晚饭，整个晚上只有一次醒来找水喝。一直到第二天的中午，佐助回宿舍换课本的时候，鸣人竟然还在睡觉。

等到日落时分，佐助终于忍不住推了一把鸣人，好不容易把他从昏睡中唤醒。

鸣人整张脸都埋在枕头里，金发乱得像鸟窝。被吵醒之后，他费劲地睁开眼瞅了瞅佐助，在身体确认没有发生火山喷发、地震海啸之后，翻了个身继续闭上了眼睛。

“你不用吃饭的吗？”

在佐助持续的骚扰下，鸣人好不容易含糊地嘀咕了一句：“别管我……”

佐助不想自己的宿舍几天后出现一具干尸，只好出门给鸣人买了一些面包和泡面。整个晚上他好不容易半拉半拽地哄鸣人从床上起来吃了点东西，鸣人的眼睛却始终呆呆地盯着地板。

第一次见到这么低落的鸣人，佐助不敢相信他是自己最开始认识的那个在各个派对间跑来跑去的家伙。但是奇妙的，佐助并不讨厌现在的鸣人。至少他不会鲁莽地到处乱跑，像台风过境一样把每一个地方都搅成一团乱麻。这个鸣人安静得就好像一个玩偶，他的双眼不可置信的纯净，就像是一个未经人事的孩子，那么坦诚，那么真挚。

鸣人在床上躺到睡不着之后也只是靠在墙上听着歌发呆。他没地方看，就盯着查资料的佐助发呆。佐助被鸣人盯得发毛，阻止了他几次未果，急中生智找出鸣人的画笔和画本塞到他的怀里。鸣人用手包住铅笔，笨拙地在纸张上画出粗糙的线条。鸣人这样子好像一个没有学过绘画的人，控制不好力道的在纸上乱涂乱画。

一个圈、两个圈……鸣人在纸上画了一朵向日葵。

佐助实在受不了鸣人萎靡的状态，他坐到鸣人的身边，夺过他手中的纸和笔，画了个漩涡形状的太阳。

“轮到你画了。”佐助把笔还给鸣人。

“嗯。”鸣人接下笔，又画了一朵向日葵。

佐助拿过笔，画了个人。只是他的画技实在堪忧，浮现纸上的只是一个火柴人。不过这个火柴人的脸上有着六道胡须，而且站在热烈的太阳下，两朵向日葵中间。

鸣人若有所思地盯着佐助手里的画，笑了。他拿过佐助手里的笔，整个身体靠过去，他在六道胡须的小人旁边又添了另一个火柴人。这个火柴人的脸上有一对黑色的豆豆眼，看上去气鼓鼓的，但是整个又圆乎乎的，很可爱。佐助看着这个小人，心里有些复杂。它是谁？它可以是任何人不是吗？

鸣人的脸就在佐助大约十厘米之外的地方，那双蔚蓝的眼睛打量了一下佐助，嘴角忽然浮现出淡淡的笑容。鸣人垂下眼帘，握着笔在小人的脑袋后面加了几道尖刺暗示某个人的发型。

佐助见到鸣人复又添上的几笔，心里的阴云在瞬间被疾风吹散，但是一股热流涌上脸颊，他下意识地看了一眼鸣人，却没料到直接撞上了鸣人那双明亮的眼睛。在鸣人温暖、干净又专注的注视中，佐助的思绪中断了。鸣人的身上有一股前所未有的宁静，好像整个世界即将要毁灭之前万物停下脚步的静默。鸣人的注视中蕴含着一股宏大的力量，那力量冲破了佐助世界的大门，如同滔天巨浪，在佐助的世界形成巨大的漩涡，把一切都推得错了位。

鸣人对着佐助轻轻地笑出了声，双眼微微眯起，非常满意的样子。

“迷上我了？”

“……”佐助的大脑中断了两秒，别过脑袋，“想多了。”

鸣人被佐助一把推开，大笑着倒在床上。佐助回到桌前，鸣人把画本收了收放在床头。

万幸的是，鸣人在那一夜后精神开始慢慢恢复了。没要几天，鸣人就像什么都没发生过一样一会儿出现在篮球社，一会儿出现在足球社，学校里每个地方都有鸣人的影子。不过也有些事情不一样了。如今鸣人见到佐助都会停下脚步和他打招呼，那双直视着佐助的眼睛总是会让他回想起两个人一起画画的夜晚。

虽然鸣人装得好像什么都没发生过，但佐助可不是什么傻子。几天后，佐助在下课时遇到了鸣人，两个人凑巧一起回宿舍。一路上他们两个人吸引了不少注意力，一向在别人面前轻浮玩得开的鸣人在佐助身边收敛了不少，怕两个人之间的气氛太尴尬，鸣人就说了好多笑话来逗佐助。

佐助不吃这套，等到了人少的地方之后，佐助对鸣人说：“你该去心理咨询室了吧？”

他们走过食堂背后的那条小路，这条路上没什么人，夕阳也被建筑遮了大半，只有薄薄的阴影披在他们的身上。

“佐助……”鸣人说，用一种轻柔的恳求的语气。

“怎么？”

鸣人慢吞吞地说：“我不是很想去来着。”

“……”

正好他们走出食堂后面的小道来到了人来人往熙熙攘攘的大路，鸣人的声音被淹没在喧闹的人群中。一阵晚风拂面，佐助的额前的碎发被撩开，露出光洁的额头。佐助转过头看向鸣人，那双漆黑的双眼无比清晰地照映在鸣人的眼底。佐助是那么的干净，佐助的干净是健康而自然的，其中还蕴藏着一股强大的韧劲。

“我没办法逼你，我只是给你一个建议而已。”佐助出乎意料地没有强迫鸣人，只是温和地说，“我看你很辛苦的样子。”

“啊。”

佐助的模样好像融入了远方的夕阳，鸣人的视野有一瞬间的模糊。佐助是那么一个坚硬的人，却没想到有这么柔软的一面。而这柔软的一面是单单向着我漩涡鸣人的么？这一刻又能持续多久呢？可恶的上帝啊，怎么老是喜欢玩这种捉弄人的把戏。

“哎，我知道了。”鸣人捂住脸沮丧地说，“我会去试试看的。”

“别搞得这么一副不情不愿的样子，又不是什么坏事。”佐助说，他根本就不知道刚刚那一刻发生了什么。没人知道那一刻发生了什么。

鸣人不情不愿地去了心理咨询室。心理咨询室的布置与医务室很像，肉桂色的墙纸，玫瑰色的地毯，橙色的靠背椅，咨询台前几张木纹的长凳。鸣人去工作人员那报了自己的预约时间，咨询大概在十五分钟后开始，鸣人摁了一勺免洗洗手液抹在手上，佯作认真地揉搓揉搓，弯着背坐上了其中的一张长椅。

等会见到心理咨询师他要说什么？

——呃，对不起，你们开抗抑郁药吗？来点氟西汀就行。

“漩涡鸣人在吗？”就在鸣人思绪漫游之际，工作人员喊到了他的名字，鸣人站起来跟着她走进了一条狭窄的浅浅的通道，停在了一扇中间嵌着一块玻璃的门前。透过玻璃，鸣人见到一张浅灰色的塑料桌子，桌子上摆着一盆植栽，碧绿的叶子青翠欲滴。

“请进。”

“唔。”

鸣人小心翼翼地拧开门把，推门进去，微暖的空调风迎面而来，鸣人注意到房间的顶端一盏不那么明亮的日光灯。

“你好。”一位留着褐色长发的女士对鸣人笑道，她的头发留了一股垂到胸前，声音温和放松。

“呃，你好。”鸣人拉开自己面前的靠背椅坐了进去。他飞快地看了对方一眼，脸庞堆出一个急促的笑容，双手十指交缠在一起又轻轻放开。鸣人低下头，又左右去看那一个孔一个孔的隔音墙。

“我很高兴见到你，我叫——”她笑得非常真挚，似乎正发自内心地为鸣人坐在自己的对面而感到鼓舞，“鸣人，你最近过得怎么样？”

“呃，蛮好的？”鸣人说，“就和以前的每一天一样。”

“遇到了什么烦恼吗？”

“……我知道一般人没事不会来这种地方，但是，我的确没什么事。我昨天晚上一点就睡着了，虽然这时间可能在你看来有点晚，但对于年轻人来说非常正常。”

“你以前睡觉很不安稳吗？”

“有时候吧，我经常会在半夜醒来。老实说，我有点焦虑的症状，偶尔会喘不过气。”鸣人笑笑，“但是，这不是什么大事，我在服药了，这都是些非常久之前染上的毛病。”

“告诉我你从前都发生了什么。”

鸣人变得警惕起来，他小心翼翼地收拾起他的记忆，道：“没什么，没什么特别的。”

感受到对方的警惕，咨询师只是随意笑笑，她摊开手，声音十分放松地道：“你可以和我分享一些你记忆中有趣的事。我们有四十五分钟的时间可以尽情地畅谈，为何不让这时间过得快乐一些呢？”

鸣人挑起一根眉毛，试探道：“因为……我不想说？”

“好吧，我们聊点别的。我觉得你不是自愿来心理咨询的，是哪个老师建议你来的吗？”

“哦，那个人是我的室友。”鸣人说，“我也不知道他为什么要我来，只是他一副非得我来的样子，我拒绝不了他，只好来了。”

“你和他的关系还不错吧？”

鸣人沉默了一会，说：“我不明白他在想什么，你懂的，你不可能知晓每一个人内心都在想什么。但是我不想和他吵架，所以他叫我来这里我就来了。”

“嗯。”

嗯？鸣人感到自己被鼓励着继续说下去。他沉默了一会儿，盯着桌上的绿植，牙齿撕咬着嘴唇上的死皮，眉头慢慢地皱在一起。鸣人抬眼看向咨询师，慢吞吞地说：“我想他是讨厌我的，因为我对他做了越界的事。”

“你为什么觉得他讨厌你？”

“因为……他有时候会朝我发火？我说不清楚。”其实鸣人知道为什么佐助讨厌他，他想不到佐助喜欢他的理由，与佐助相比，他是那么的平凡、愚蠢。

“也许他只是没那么好的脾气。如果他讨厌你的话也不会建议你来心理咨询。”

“他不是在变相骂我神经病吗？”

“我不这么认为，你和我多说说他。”

“好吧，他长得非常帅气，不过脾气就像你说的那样不怎么好。前段时间我和他之间发生了一些误会，他把我赶出了他的宿舍。我和他两个人根本就找不出一个相似的地方，比如，他是学商业的，我是学艺术的，他不喜欢人多的地方，但我喜欢派对……他经常会对我的生活产生好奇，总是想要像研究一只动物一样研究我。我不喜欢他好像要把我看穿的眼神，我想我很害怕他在知道我是什么样的人之后对我感到失望……我只是不能承受他对我感到失望。其实我这个人很好的，至少，肯定不像他想的那么差，所以我好怕他对我产生兴趣之后没多久就把我丢在一旁，像玩厌了一个新玩具那样。我怕他在明白我的好之前就放弃我，我不能承受这个……”

“为什么你觉得他会对你感到厌烦呢？”

鸣人陷入了沉默——他不知道这个问题的答案，但心里隐约感到一丝不安。这个问题的背后恐怕藏着一个他不愿意承认的残酷的现实。

“你只把他当成朋友吗？”

鸣人惊讶得张开了嘴，这句话在他的脑袋里往复来回。鸣人立刻否认了，道：“他当然是我的朋友，你在想什么！”

但立刻，鸣人回忆起那个暧昧的夜晚，他把佐助压在身下，佐助竟露出了惹人怜爱的表情，鸣人的脸马上就红了，充满了兴奋、羞愧、悔恨。他为自己对佐助下手感到厌恶。

“他那么优秀，没有人不喜欢他。”鸣人微弱地说，好像全身的力气都被抽干了。

“那他现在是单身吗？”

“是……你要我去追他吗？别开玩笑了！我……”鸣人捂住脑袋，大量童年的记忆从大脑的深处涌出，那么的狼狈、痛苦、肮脏，鸣人摇了摇脑袋企图把它们迅速地甩在身后。他喜欢佐助修长的手指还有身上那一股淡淡的木质香气，在佐助的身边，他总是能很快的安静下来。但佐助的事还是别想了，上帝啊，他怎么敢意淫这么不切实际的事情？这些事只应该出现在会立刻被遗忘的梦境中。

鸣人产生了一股呕吐的冲动。当一个人的感情过分活跃的时候，他就会出现生理性的不适。灵与肉是不可能分离的，心理终将反馈到生理，反之亦然。这就是为什么鸣人那么讨厌去心理咨询室，他的创伤积压得太多太多了，他根本就无力面对。以往鸣人都是将它们藏进记忆的深处假装遗忘，但每次与心理咨询师聊天，这些肮脏的秘密被迫浮上水面，犹如一具腐烂的溺尸，散发着难以忽视的恶臭。


	8. Chapter 8

那天早上，鸣人把佐助送回宿舍之后，再见面是周三的下午。那时，鸣人在操场上和一群人打篮球，咋咋呼呼的，从很远的地方都能听到，简单来说，那天就是个适合传播声音的天气。佐助一听就辨别出了鸣人的声音。鸣人似乎在大叫让别人闪开。佐助顺路去球场看了一下。原来鸣人没有在打球，而是在和别人开玩笑。一个瞬间，鸣人扭头看到了佐助。他愣了一下，下一秒朝着佐助跑了过去。鸣人的脸颊湿漉漉的，两只手臂也暴露在空气中。在苍白的光线中，鸣人的青筋暴涨出来，整个人像在冒热气。

“刚刚下课吗？”鸣人兴冲冲地说。

“嗯，准备回宿舍。”佐助看着鸣人的眼神十分的平静，太平静了，像是刻意压抑着什么一样。

鸣人望见佐助怀里的包裹，用手肘捅了他一下，问道：“要不要我帮忙？这两个大盒子都要挡住你的视线了，我帮你拿回宿舍吧，反正我这里也要打完了。”

“我自己一个人能拿回去。”佐助冷冰冰地说道，但鸣人根本不听。他一阵烟似的回到球场披上自己的外套，乘着风跑了回来。他的脸庞汗津津的，闪耀着雾蒙蒙的微光，一双蓝色的双眼不知望着哪里，给佐助一种神秘的虔诚感。神圣的娼妇。佐助不知为何想到了这个词，心里一阵酸楚。鸣人伸出他宽宽大大的手掌来夺佐助怀里的纸箱时，佐助别扭地挺起了胸口，回顶了鸣人两下。鸣人睁大双眼，含着微笑地望着佐助。佐助立刻觉得自己简直像个小孩，手指微微放松，让鸣人抱走了其中一个箱子。见鸣人还想来抢剩下的箱子，佐助转过身背对鸣人，坚决不让他碰。

佐助告诫自己在面对漩涡鸣人的时候要提起百分之百的警惕心，鸣人那双坦率的蔚蓝眼睛太具有欺骗性，他在一个不小心里就会去相信鸣人，这是佐助绝对不能做的傻事。

“佐助，你知道A系的OO吗？他前几天给女孩写了封情书，结果——”鸣人说道，他忍不住笑了出来，“结果他放到了教授的信箱里！”

“……”佐助别过头懒得理会鸣人。

“不好笑吗？”鸣人见佐助的反应平平，夸张地强调道：“他最后差点就被通报批评了诶！”

佐助给了鸣人一脸‘你觉得好笑吗’的表情。

“要不我给你解释下笑点在哪？”

此时佐助倒是露出了一个淡淡的笑容，一个充满了嘲讽、冷漠与同情的微笑。

“那个人就是我。”

佐助愣了一下，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“我承认确实挺好笑的，如果是真的就更好了。”佐助点评道。天边一朵闲云，一群乌鸦在树林间来回飞舞，拍打着翅膀。

“你终于笑了。”鸣人松了一口气，笑容重新回到脸颊。他朝佐助的方向靠近了一些，佐助不着痕迹地小步远离他。鸣人嘟起嘴，很失落的样子。佐助用鬓发遮挡着窥视鸣人的表情。鸣人不自觉地吞咽了一下，颈部一片片的肌肉好像精密的机械一样有先有后地运作，棱角分明的喉结上下滚动。鸣人望着前方的柏油马路，用力地抿起嘴唇，右眼睁大而左眼皱了起来，表情好像不甘心的小孩。

“漩涡鸣人！”不知从哪传来了一个少女高分贝的叫声。鸣人寻音去找，那女孩从十字马路的斜对面飞快地跑了过来。她一头高高束起的棕色头发，身高只有一米五左右，才到鸣人的肩膀。她不顾鸣人怀里还有箱子，伸手就挽上了鸣人的手臂。

“鸣人哥哥！我刚才打你电话，你怎么没有接啊？我很想你诶，还特地跑你学校来见你！”

鸣人用身子推了一下那女孩，但根本推不开，反而惹得对方更亲密地粘上来，还以为鸣人在和他玩什么游戏。她把脸颊贴到鸣人冲锋衣的面料上，闭上了眼睛。

鸣人低头安慰她：“是吗？手机没电了。今天晚上我会去公园玩滑板，你可以到时候再见我。”

“那样不就太久了吗？我想现在就见你！你刚刚在干嘛，打篮球吗？”不等鸣人回答，她探出脑袋越过鸣人看向佐助，“还有，你是谁？”

“……”一秒钟的安静，佐助说，“我是他同学。”他觉得自己的声音此时显得特别突兀，好像两个和谐的高音突然杂了一个低音进去。

“哦。”她根本不在乎佐助，她揪住鸣人就不让他走，“鸣人啊，你等下陪我出去吃饭吧。”

“呃，等下我还有课……”鸣人挠了挠脸，很少见他这么为难的样子。

“带我去啊。”少女笑道，那是一种十分廉价的笑容，脸庞荡开一团化学药剂的浅粉色，“就像哥哥以前带我时那样。”

“我至少先把手里的东西拿回宿舍吧？”鸣人哄她道。

佐助旁观这场闹剧，一阵头疼。他最恨自己深陷泥沼，与其被全然吞噬，不如自觉地切断半条腿今早脱身，他说：“你把东西还给我，我自己拿回去。”

“这可不行，我之前答应要帮你了，对吧？”鸣人声音软软的，充满了恳求的意思。

“不……”

没等佐助说完，鸣人打断他：“好嘛？不要丢我一个人。”

佐助望着鸣人沉默了。鸣人急切地望着他的眼神好像往他的心里打了一锤子，咔嚓一声好像有什么裂开了一道缝隙。佐助皱起眉头，心里有几个小人在奋力地修补那道裂缝。前脚好不容易鲜血淋漓地踏出了这片泥沼，后脚又被另一片沼泽吞了进去。

“你不能半途而废啊。”鸣人说。

好吧，这次是噗通一声整个栽进去了。鸣人简直是掐着他的痛点

佐助咬咬牙，“那你帮我把东西抱回去吧。”

听到佐助说出这话之后，鸣人笑逐颜开，他连忙应道：“嗯、嗯，好，那我帮你把东西抱回去。”

好不容易他们闪进宿舍楼终于躲开她监视器一样的眼睛后，两个人都不由得松了一口气。他们穿过一条长长的走廊，佐助犹豫了一会儿，还是开口问鸣人：“她是谁？看起来还是个高中生，你不至于对一个高中生下手吧？”

鸣人反常地没有回应佐助，而是深深地叹了一口气。佐助看向鸣人，在窗前的鸣人，眼睛看起来比平常都要深邃。佐助好像走到了一扇铁铸的门前，门后透不过一丝光亮，高大沉重的铁门让人感到窒息。

“鸣人。”佐助出声提醒他自己还在身边。

“嗯？”鸣人转头看向佐助，扯了扯嘴角笑道，“呃，她是我的妹妹。”

“你的妹妹？她一点也不像你。”

鸣人停下了脚步，他们正在一条两边都是落地窗的走廊上，鸣人的脸无比清晰地映照在佐助的眼底，佐助却有一种无法捕捉鸣人的恐慌感。无数种情绪在鸣人的脸上缓慢变换，鸣人谨慎地挑选了一种穿戴在脸上。佐助看得仔细，那是胆怯与试探，还有深藏的痛苦。

“当然啦，她不是我亲妹妹，只不过我们是同一个孤儿院的。”

啊。孤儿院。这还是佐助第一次听到鸣人说出这个词。语言真是神奇，只不过是一个表示地点的名字，竟然蕴含着这么丰富的负面色彩。佐助平静地看着鸣人。

“你不在意吗？”

“有什么好在意的，这个世界有那么多孤儿，我还要一个个给反应吗？”

“切。”鸣人追上佐助，与佐助并肩回宿舍，他叹了一口气，“我以为你至少会安慰我几句呢。”

佐助想：我怎么安慰你呢？“对不起，我不该问这个问题？”、“抱歉，我不知道你是个……孤儿”？这些难道不只是社交生活中的敷衍之词吗？难道有人能够从这些话语中得到真正的安慰？

好吧，话虽如此，佐助也的确替鸣人感到了一种疏离的痛苦。这是一种根植于人类本性的能力，它让佐助能够分享鸣人的情感，悲伤、快乐、痛苦、喜悦……但是，一个人所看到的世界并不是真实的世界，佐助所感受到的情绪也不一定是真实的情感，至少，佐助不愿相信这些神经递质产生的化学反应。

佐助还记得自己年纪很小的时候和哥哥一起看电影。多年之后的今天，佐助读到一项心理学的研究，研究员在几千个家庭的调查之后，发现一个家庭中的次子大概率会是一个有野心的人，因为次子们有着强烈的想要超越长子的渴望。佐助从小就是这么一个小孩，一面敬仰着年长他三岁却远远将他甩在身后的哥哥，一面整天变扭地矫正着自己的一举一动企图早日超过他。一直都很谨慎的小佐助在那一次看电影的时候放松了警惕，孩子气地问了哥哥一句“谁是反派啊？”，结果被鼬板着脸貌似教育地警戒道“没有谁是反派，也没有谁是正派。”就是这么一句话，突然的就成了佐助永恒的记忆。

世界并非是非黑即白的，没有人是正派，也没有人是反派。佐助在不断地思考中明白，每一个人在不同的观测点有着不同的形象，而这些形象都是一个个的幻象。每一个单独的幻象都不是真实，但真实却隐藏其中，或许是这些不连续片段的某一个瞬间，或许是一切的整合。

人类的大脑本不能处理这么多的信息，如果要轻松地活着的话，人只需要选择自己相信的东西就可以了。但佐助却在哥哥的一句责备后，选择了一条崎岖的道路。这个世界不是单纯由自己相信的东西所组成的。

也许就是因为这个原因，佐助才会觉得鸣人对他有一种难以言喻的吸引力。人类的历史抛弃了宗教选择了科学，但为什么那么多的科学家却相信上帝的存在？科学是基于假设存在的，也就是说，科学一定存在它的前提条件，一定会被证伪。人类需要一种强大的确定性贯穿生命的始终，让生命拥有它的深度与重量。耶稣救世、超度成佛，人类始终都想要成为超越自身的存在。

升华，是一个多么美妙的词汇。当人得到了升华，他将得到这个世界的真相，得到永生，消除一切的不公与痛苦，彻底远离所有的苦难。所有的。

在宗教尚存的年代，人类通过宗教仪式来感受神恩，那也是一种超越自身的感受。这种感受源于虔诚，源于对某事某物美好的愿望。而在科学普及的年代，人们很难再有虔诚感。神像在人们的心中被打破，当神死了，当人类无法再得到神的救赎，死亡的尽头又是一副什么样的景象？当人们无法再把血腥的杀戮和变态的欲望归因给恶魔撒旦的诱惑，他们发现原来邪恶根植于每个人的灵魂。当人们面对残酷的世界大战，面对资本的无处不在的控制，神已不在了。

对了，现代生活还从南美人的生活中发现了另一种简单地通向神的办法——嚼古柯叶。科学家古柯叶中的麻药成分提取出来，制成了完美的麻醉药。弗洛伊德也做了不少研究，并且推荐它作为酒精与吗啡上瘾之替代药品。它就是可卡因，一度是可口可乐的成分之一。

鸣人把佐助的包裹在地上放好之后，在床上坐了一会儿，见佐助与他没了下文，便起身离开。

佐助叫住他：“你不会要去找刚才那个人吧？”

鸣人理所当然地说：“是啊，我之后也没事做，去陪陪她咯。”

佐助的心里涌起一股强烈的厌恶，先前对鸣人的同情此刻全部都转换成了负面的情绪。那些对孤儿的道听途说不听分辨地冲上大脑，那女孩轻浮得让佐助害怕，她肯定他妈的有性病。冒出这个想法的那一瞬间，佐助就开始觉得这一切很恶心了。他分不清是自己恶心还是鸣人恶心，或者是那女孩恶心。——八成是那个女孩恶心，她难道看不出来鸣人不想搭理她吗？但不会推开那个女孩的鸣人也够肮脏的，或许只有同流合污的人才不会感到彼此作呕。

鸣人见到佐助在房间里距离他最远的地方朝他轻笑了几声。

“记得去医务室检测艾滋病。”

“诶？”鸣人一时间还没有反应过来。

佐助耸了耸肩，说：“就算你不在意，也要为了我们这些无辜群众着想吧。”

鸣人缓了一下可算听懂了。佐助说这些话就是在莫名其妙。他的心被狠狠刺了一下，一跳一跳地痛了起来。

“佐助，不要这样说……”鸣人站在门边，左手无力地搭着门把手，“我没病。”

佐助看着鸣人，有一瞬间的后悔。事已至此，对鸣人说这些又有什么帮助呢？但如果鸣人继续和那些人来往的话，他最终还是要回到从前糜烂的生活中。这么一想，提醒鸣人去做HIV检测总归是一桩好事。佐助在心里自嘲地笑了笑。他真他妈的多管闲事，这还是他有生以来第一次。

“佐助，你不要生气好不好。”鸣人说，多年在孤儿院的经历让他努力地保持着理智。

“我没有生气。”佐助说，“我只是给你一个告诫。”

一个过早的、悲观的告诫。

手机叮当响了一下，鸣人从兜里翻出来查看。佐助怕是那女孩传来的信息，他感到自己在鸣人身上花过的精力都慢慢变成了白费功夫。

“是她发来的消息吗？”

“她要我出去找她。”鸣人很焦急的样子，他看向佐助，说，“我晚上回来找你，行吗？”

“你不需要回来找我，你该去找医生。”

“佐助！”鸣人像被狠狠烫伤了似的，“我求求你别再这么和我说话了。我了解她的，如果我不去找她的话，她一定会缠着我闹，到时候事情就会更麻烦。”

佐助讨厌自己还在继续这个话题，但他脱口而出：“你只要去了一次很快便会有第二次，之后就再也走不出这个循环。”

一切都将从这“第一次开始”。

鸣人突然朝着佐助走了过去，他看着佐助的眼神里是恳求、无奈和痛苦。佐助看见鸣人朝着自己走来不自觉地往后退了半步。鸣人来到佐助的面前，将佐助的手紧紧握住。佐助心上那一层仇恨的盔甲被软化了，但化成了针刺进肉里。如果鸣人此时要吻他，要让佐助牺牲掉他来拯救自己，佐助根本没办法说不。佐助想要知道命运给鸣人安排的道路，鸣人的一举一动都牵动着他的心。

或许是他不该。

佐助望着鸣人的双眼，鸣人看上去是那么痛苦无助。他越靠越近，可眼睛里没有一丝光亮。就在佐助的手被鸣人紧紧地牵着的时刻，佐助努力地理清着心里那些善良的阴暗的思绪，鸣人的手机又响了个不停。

“妈的，别去！”佐助不快地喊道。

鸣人还是松开了佐助的手，他不明白为什么佐助要这么生气。

“我如果不去的话，她不知道要做出什么事。她刚分手，很可能会有些极端的举动。”

“难道她不能自己为自己负责吗？她还要拉着你一起下水？”

鸣人望了佐助一眼，没有说话。那眼神好像在谴责佐助这么自私。佐助觉得鸣人荒唐极了，帮助他人的先决条件是保证自己身心健康，鸣人根本就没有帮助他人的精力，他才是应该被帮助的那一个。

“我会今晚回来的。”鸣人丢下这句话，一阵风一样出了门。走廊上传来了跑步的声音，在佐助的耳朵里格外的刺耳。

佐助扶着椅子坐下，手指用力地摁住了眉头。

另一边，鸣人握着手机在走廊上狂奔着，手机屏幕上是一句“我现在好难受。”他刚出宿舍楼，就被少女抱了个满怀。少女在鸣人的怀里抬起脑袋，朝他笑道：“哥哥，带我去玩吧。”

“……嗯，你想去吃什么？今天我请客。”鸣人让她挽着自己的手臂，依靠着自己。

两个人一起去吃了铁板烧，之后又去KTV唱歌。

震耳欲聋的包厢里，鸣人百无聊赖地玩着手机。他在沙发上仰起脑袋观察着天花板上五彩斑斓的碎光，意识有些飘忽。鸣人试图回想中午佐助对他说了些什么，却几乎一句话都想不起来。他只记得佐助在生气，但不知道佐助在气什么。

一旁的少女握着话筒唱着歌，手指飞快地在点个屏幕上操作着，唱完这首歌最喜欢的部分就立刻切到下一首，从来也没有完整地唱完一整首。

女孩把歌切到原唱，她坐到鸣人的身旁，将脑袋靠住他的手臂。鸣人低头看了她一眼，倒也没管她。

“鸣人哥哥，你还记得在前几年一场夏季的飓风吗？很多人房间的屋顶都被吹坏了，是你带着我们上去补的。”她说，“好多体重轻的人都差点被飓风吹走了呢。”

“唔……”

“我当时也要被吹走了，但是你用力地抓住了我。”她用力地抱住鸣人的手，“我永远都记得那一刻哥哥你把我紧紧地压在身下，我好有安全感。”

“嗯，现在孤儿院应该不缺什么吧？”

“缺啊。”

鸣人好奇地问：“缺什么？我打工攒了点钱可以给你们买。”

“缺鸣人哥哥。”她微笑着说，“我们缺一个照顾我们的哥哥。”

“别开玩笑了，你今年应该十六岁了吧？我听其他人说你也经常帮忙照顾院里的人。”鸣人见她突然皱起眉头，只好伸手在她的脑袋上揉了揉，“有什么需要帮忙的就来找你们的鸣人大哥，我一定全力以赴。”

“不嘛。”她撒娇道，可娇撒到一半，想唱的歌切了上来，她立刻松开了鸣人的胳膊，拿起话筒唱了起来。

鸣人咬着黑色的吸管，觉得这女孩对他的依赖还不如一台卡拉OK机。也罢，从小长大的院里也没什么物质，大家多少都有这样的毛病——物比人贵。她不赖着鸣人，鸣人也觉得轻松。

他们在KTV整整唱了一整个晚上，一直到晚上两点为止。鸣人想起晚上要回宿舍的约定，对她道别道：“我送你去车站吧，现在晚了，我得回宿舍去。”

“不嘛，你陪我一晚上。”她说，“我们去酒吧玩呀。”

“今天不去了，等你下次来再说吧。”鸣人掏了掏口袋，摸出几张纸币塞到她的手里，“有什么想要的自己去买一些。”

少女攥着纸币，眼眶却突然红了。她死死地揪住鸣人的手，不放他走。“我不保证你离开之后我会做些什么！现在天都这么晚了，你就不担心我吗？”

鸣人叹了一口气，左右看了看，说：“要不然我打量车送你回去？你现在住在哪里？”

“我不要回去！回去的话也是一个人，太寂寞了！”她猛的一下扑到鸣人的怀里。

鸣人被紧紧抱住没有退路，只好拍了拍她的肩膀，劝道：“我知道失恋不舒服……”

“不要说失恋！不要说失恋……”她把脸用力地埋进鸣人的胸口，“我没有被他抛弃，是我不要他了。”

“好、好、好，是你不要他了。”

夜里的空气凉飕飕的，鸣人在马路边好不容易等到她的情绪稳定下来。鸣人想起大家在没有暖气的冬天都是这样彼此拥抱在一起过夜的。

“我送你回去。”

少女抽抽噎噎地牵着鸣人的手，跟在他的身后。

鸣人握着手里细细软软的手，想，如果没有他的话，这个女孩要怎么度过这样的夜晚呢？

穿过无人的小巷，爬过一只野猫的砖墙，鸣人在不知不觉间牵着她到了一栋破旧的公寓。女孩拿着钥匙去二楼开门，鸣人手插着兜站在门外。孤儿院里到了十六岁的孩子就要独立出来自立门户。她应该已经出来一年了吧？

撬起一块木头的玄关，被泼洒上了饮料的灰白墙壁，还有天花板上一盏摇摇欲坠的日光灯，她把鞋脱了站在玄关上暗示鸣人进屋，鸣人推辞道：“我还得回宿舍。”

“进来吧，哪怕只是坐坐也好。”她说道，此时的口吻听起来像是一位家庭妇女，奇怪地老练。

鸣人犹豫了一会儿，却挨不住她的执拗，被拖着手臂拽了进去。

此时的鸣人料不到事情竟然会往那种方向发展。

他喝了少女递过来的玄米茶。这是一间狭窄的公寓，只有一套客厅与卧房。空气里弥漫着一股陈腐家具的臭味，鸣人打了好几个喷嚏。少女哗啦地拉上了窗户，之后回了屋子。鸣人准备等她回客厅的时候与她道别，但卧房只是不停传来打开衣柜与抽屉的声音。鸣人掰着自己的手指等了十分钟，门终于吱呀一声开了。

客厅天花板苍白的日光灯照在不着寸缕的少女的肌肤上，她扶着门框，静静地望着鸣人。

鸣人的脸唰一下就红了，他连忙低下头说：“我和你再怎么熟也是个男的，你快点把衣服穿上！”

“别这么说。”少女朝鸣人走了过来，鸣人连忙从座位上跳了起来，往大门的方向跑。但鸣人没跑两步，双脚好像踩在棉花上一样，身体一个倾斜，撞到墙上瘫软在了地板上。

女孩裸着身体蹲到鸣人的身旁，从她的身上飘来一股强烈的气味，鸣人分辨不出那是一种什么样的味道，只觉得那股味道让他的脑袋越来越晕了。但此时的鸣人还在想着逃跑，他又不傻，怎么可能不知道现在发生了什么。

“你为什么要对我下药……”鸣人的眼睛只能勉强睁开一只。

女孩的神情是苦楚的，她的脸庞笼罩着一圈淡蓝色的光芒，在鸣人的眼里看起来格外的遥远。可在药物的作用下，鸣人的感官却异常的敏锐。他听到窗外的马路上几个行人的脚步声，听到更远处传来的引擎声，甚至连风吹过树叶发出的沙沙声他都能捕捉到。他看到女孩身上一粒一粒的毛孔，看到她的浅灰色的眸子里印出自己倒在地上的模样。

“因为我喜欢鸣人哥。”她的声音好像是从鸣人的胸口里传出来的，“我想要鸣人哥抱我。”

“不行，不可以！”鸣人努力地撑起上半身，一点点地把外套从身上脱下，丢到女孩的怀里，一个字一个字地说，“我不喜欢你，你不要犯傻了！”

鸣人的脸被一只冰凉的手轻轻抚上，她似乎根本不在意鸣人喜不喜欢自己，至少她脸上不变的神情是这么告诉鸣人的。

“鸣人哥，在孤儿院里你说过你会一直照顾我的。现在是你兑现诺言的时候了，我要把我的一切都献给你，你也要回应我的心意。”

“我又不是这个意思！”

意识逐渐离鸣人远去，他好像整个人掉进了灰色的大海里，嘴里咕咚咕咚地吐出气泡。

那是一个仓促又漫长的夜晚，鸣人梦到了佐助。梦境中的佐助坐在桌前，桌上点着一盏灯，鼠标的声音咔嚓咔嚓的。鸣人就这么望着佐助的背影不知道过了多久，他感到心满意足。忽然间，佐助转过头看向鸣人，那是一张非常干净清秀的脸庞，一个淡淡的笑容出现在了上面。鸣人想，他永远也不会忘掉这个笑容。

转天醒来的时候，鸣人头痛欲裂。他发现自己浑身赤裸地躺在一张乱糟糟的床上，旁边的枕头上空无一人，被子被掀开，床单上赫然一滩殷红。

洗手间传来刷牙的声音，过了一会儿，穿着蓝白色睡衣的少女走了出来。她一脸倦容地站在门框边望着鸣人，这一刻重重的眼袋与暗沉的肤色让她看起来不只有十六岁。

一夜过去的第二天她只对鸣人说：“我八点要去超市上班。”


	9. Chapter 9

那天晚上鸣人的床空荡荡的，不知道去了哪里。鸣人的诺言真是不管用，佐助自嘲地想，这该是他早就料到的场景。

一整天的课上得心烦意乱，佐助从来没有这样的心神不宁过。佐助握着原子笔，产生了一种非常不好的预感，他预感到鸣人出了什么事。课才上到一半，大约九点半的时候，佐助给鸣人发了一条短信，“你回宿舍了没？”一直到了中午十二点鸣人也没有回复。佐助一路留意手机的信息一路回到宿舍，开门的一瞬间却与里面的人撞了个满怀。

“鸣人？”

见到来人是佐助，鸣人的脸上掠过一个仓促的笑容，他提着画板和工具箱，脸上一个异常灿烂的笑容，“怎么了佐助，有事找我吗？”

“……我今天早上给你发过信息，你没看到吗？”

鸣人看着佐助，沉默了一两秒钟，接着他说道：“大概是我手机没电了吧。”

很巧的是，鸣人的口袋此时嗡嗡地响了两声。佐助瞟了一眼穿出震动的位置，乌黑的眼睛又转到鸣人的脸上。

鸣人潦草地朝佐助笑了一下，搪塞道：“我还有事。”说完便慌不择路地逃了。

佐助才进宿舍就被吓了一跳，虽然鸣人的床铺一直都很乱，但这次更是无法用语言形容。鸣人的被褥掉到了地板上，鞋子被踢得到处都是，抽屉里的画纸散落满地，桌上课本堆成的小山也塌了，左一本右一本的，整个地方宛如台风过境。

这么凌乱的宿舍佐助一秒钟都待不下去，于是花了几分钟帮鸣人整理到勉强能看的程度。

整理完之后，佐助本想直接去图书馆，但最终却无力地倒在床上盯着雪白的天花板发呆。他全身的力气都被抽空了，眼睛干干涩涩的。佐助必须非常用力才能压下脑袋里那些吓人的假设。他回忆起第一次见到鸣人时，鸣人对他露出的灿烂的笑容，他想起鸣人喝醉时会疲惫地靠在自己的身上，好像只有在自己的身边，鸣人才会感到安全。

他们的确是经历过挫折才到达如今的彼此信赖。诚然这份信赖是有缺陷的，但佐助知道这对他们两个来说有多么不容易。佐助和鸣人是来自两个截然不同的世界的，显然，他们都有一种互相吸引的特质才走在了一起。与鸣人在一起的时光给佐助带去了前所未有的体验，有时是单纯的快乐，有时则是些佐助无法解释的情绪。那些情绪无法被准确地解释，但经历过它的每一个人都知道，那是人生中特殊的体验。

佐助对鸣人的探索让鸣人渐渐浮出黑暗的水面，从一个近乎完美的社交机器变成了一个会哭会笑的普通男孩。与前者相比，后者是可以接近的。但到了今天早上，佐助清晰地感到鸣人又一次退回了混乱的迷雾当中。佐助想起自己为了鸣人做的种种傻事，说的种种傻话，感到自己成了一条咬住了鸣人抛下的饵的鱼，被鱼钩毫不留情地穿刺了下颚，佐助难以摆脱接近鸣人的诱惑，除非挣个血肉模糊。

佐助不想这样，接近、沉迷、痛苦、挣扎，他想，他原本是一个很骄傲的人的。

但是接下来的几天，只要佐助在宿舍，鸣人就一定会找个蹩脚的借口出去，更不用说在路上碰到的时候，鸣人绝对不会像过去一样朝着佐助靠过来，用双手亲密地将佐助揽在自己的怀里。

最开始的时候，佐助猜测鸣人又回到了最初的派对生活，于是硬着头皮去问同系一个喜欢去派对的同学，佐助经受住对方好奇的眼神，“你不像是会好奇这些咨询的人啊”，最终得到了一个不知是好是坏的消息——鸣人没有出现在任何一个派对上。

这天晚上洗漱的时候，佐助下定决心要找鸣人说清这件事，于是佐助趁着鸣人去刷牙的时机，带上自己的牙刷也进了公共洗浴间。洗手间里只有他们两个，佐助装作自己没带牙膏，若无其事地向鸣人要了一点。鸣人没有拒绝佐助，把自己的牙膏让给了他。两个人面对着同一面镜子刷起牙来。

“你这几天有点怪怪的。”佐助说。他盯着镜子里鸣人的眼睛，鸣人也看了佐助一眼，但他很快地低下了头。

“是吗？可能是最近睡不好吧，我老觉得晕乎乎的。”

鸣人迅速地漱口、清洗刷具，先佐助一步逃出了洗浴间。鸣人还没到宿舍，便在走廊上被身后的佐助叫停了脚步。

“为什么要瞒着我？为什么一直在逃避我。”

顶灯打在鸣人的肩膀上，投下一道强烈的阴影。几个路过的同学迈着快步离开了。沉默难以忍受，简直像砖块一样沉甸甸地压在肩头。

“为什么不说话？”佐助说。其实就算鸣人保持沉默，佐助的心里也已经对那天晚上发生的事有数了。

唯一欣慰的事是鸣人至少没有想着法子骗他。

“你和那个女孩做了那件事吧。”佐助看着鸣人头发下露出来的一段深红色的后颈问道。这语气冷静得好像一个法官在问被告问题一样。

被告一言不发，默认了。

佐助多么想叫他请一个辩护律师替他辩解两句，像是“是那个女孩先勾引我的啊！”或是“那天晚上我喝多了”。鸣人一句解释都没有，就好像一座冰山耸立在佐助的面前。佐助可以朝着它大喊大叫，但声音全部都会被皑皑的积雪吞没。雪山唯一的回应就是雪崩，但佐助没有力量去对抗雪崩。他不可能为鸣人付出那么多，但叫他放弃鸣人，却也已经有了割肉一样的痛。

佐助讨厌自己居然在不知不觉中把鸣人视作了人生中那么重要的一部分。太轻率、太冲动了，在爱情面前，理性没有立足之地。

佐助产生了一股想哭的冲动，他必须要把指甲狠狠地陷入手掌之中才能抑制住这股冲动。他愤怒、痛苦、悲哀，为鸣人的言而无信愤怒，为鸣人的轻浮痛苦，为鸣人的自甘堕落悲哀。佐助从来没有体会过这么强烈的矛盾的感情，他知道，此后也不会再有了，他怕是不会再这么傻乎乎地去喜欢一个人了。

佐助发出了轻轻的笑声，走上前拍了拍鸣人的肩膀，若无其事地说：“我还以为是什么事呢，原来只是那种事而已。那天晚上我就已经说了，如果你迈出那一步，就会做出那种事。鸣人，你明白吗？”

“嗯。”良久，鸣人应了一声。

窗外忽然落下一片枯叶，室内有暖气加温，原来时节已经过了深秋。

佐助回到宿舍之后，过了十几分钟，鸣人才接着回来。宿舍的另一边响动了一阵后，渐渐恢复安静。灯暗了，房间变得漆黑一片。渐渐的，停车场的路灯照进宿舍，打在了天花板上。不知道过了多久，另一张床上的人坐了起来，琐碎的声音便不时传来。一整夜都是这样，那声音伴随着闭上眼后出现在黑暗里的白色躁点，不断地闪烁在这个仓皇的夜晚。

佐助彻底失眠了。

过了几天，佐助找到机会逮住了鸣人。

“我们一起去吃饭吧。”佐助对鸣人说，声音罕见的柔和。

鸣人似乎也察觉到了佐助语气背后的认真，扯了扯嘴角，答应了佐助。

“最后一次了。”佐助轻声说道。

深秋的天黑得很早，佐助和鸣人约在学校旁边的一家日式料理店。佐助那天穿了一件长长的毛衣外套，搭配一件衬衫，非常温柔的样子。赴约的鸣人穿着一件深蓝色的空军外套，笑起来依旧露出八颗牙齿。

本以为最后的一顿饭会吃得很平静，饭吃到一半，鸣人的手机却震了一下。佐助有一种神奇的预感，这条短信是那天晚上的那个女孩发给鸣人的。鸣人的表情也回答了佐助的问题，那是一种挣扎的痛苦的表情。

佐助搅拌着碗里的米饭，对鸣人说：“干嘛摆出这么难看的表情。”

鸣人对佐助笑了笑。

佐助拿筷子戳了一下鸣人饭上动都没动的荷包蛋，勉强笑了一下：“分享一下？”

鸣人只是看着佐助。

“不能向你的舍友分享一下吗？”

鸣人不喜欢佐助自己把自己往下降这么多等级，室友，多么冷漠牵强的一个称呼，甚至都不算朋友。

饭吃得很潦草，佐助吃了半碗牛肉饭，鸣人只动了几口碗里的鳗鱼。鸣人说他吃不下，佐助也不好说什么。

两个人站在门口，一阵寒风吹过，鸣人打了个寒噤。佐助整了整着胸前的围巾，眼看着就要转身离开，鸣人却突然伸手拉住了佐助，佐助被迫停在一盏昏黄的路灯下，转身投来一个让鸣人浑身颤抖的注视。

鸣人脱口而出：“能再和我散散步吗？哪怕只有一会儿也行。”

就在此时，就好像在有意破坏鸣人与佐助之间的相处，鸣人的手机疯狂地响了起来。

佐助看着他说：“你不去陪她？”

“不！”鸣人摁住关机键，手机黑了屏，再也没亮起来，一团热气从鸣人的嘴边冒出，“我只想和你在一起。”

话音刚落，鸣人又觉得自己没有资格对佐助这么说了，一阵酸楚反上来，鸣人改口道：“再多陪陪我吧，佐助？”

佐助的眉头皱在一起，又慢慢地舒开，好像放弃了什么一般：

“嗯。”

此时，佐助莫名想起了自己最后告诫鸣人的那句话，那句话不也正适合现在的情景吗？一切都是从这一个同意所发展出来的。

不……佐助否定了这个想法，只因现在正是一切的终结之时。

“有什么想对我说的吗？”

鸣人与佐助并肩在湖边栈道上散着步，映在湖面上的灯光被漾起的水花搅得模糊不清。夏末初秋轮转之际，很多行人喜欢在这里乘凉，这才过了短短两个月，及至深秋，栈道上的行人就只剩下寥寥几个。

鸣人从来没有这么寡言的时刻，他好像受了很重的伤，只是疲惫地跟在佐助的身边。

“我只想问你一件事。”

木栈快要走到尽头，佐助和鸣人马上就要回到现实生活当中，佐助仰起头望向苍茫的深秋的天空，接着又扭头看向鸣人，眉头微微皱着，眼睛里隐隐有闪烁的光芒。

“你试着改过吗？”

“……”

佐助说这句话时悲伤的神态不知为何像刀凿一样刻进了鸣人的心里。

路走完了，两个人一起回到宿舍楼下。从昏暗的湖畔回到敞亮的宿舍楼，佐助的心情也变得平静了许多，实际上，他好像感受不到任何情绪，仿佛有一层铠甲套在他的皮肤上。佐助始终没有去看一眼身旁的鸣人，甚至连想象鸣人脸上的表情都不敢。他从来没有这么清晰地感受到自己对另一个人的爱，如果可以的话，他想忘记一切，转身抱住漩涡鸣人。

这条道走完，等到了宿舍门前，鸣人觉得自己好像完全成了行尸走肉。或许，他们之间是有着可能的，但这些可能如今都落幕了，就像小美人鱼在黎明之际跃入海中，成为了海洋中的一抔泡沫。

远远的，佐助看到宿舍楼门口站着一名穿着单薄的少女，她看上去很眼熟。还没有等佐助看清楚她的样貌，她远远地看见佐助他们朝自己走来，便先一步朝着他们跑了过去。

鸣人低着头没注意到这名少女，结果被她猛的撞到怀里，鸣人吓了一跳，但长期的习惯让他下意识地扶住了对方的肩膀，以免她撞疼自己。

“……你怎么来了。”鸣人看清怀里的少女之后，脸色变得非常的差。

“鸣人哥哥，别生我的气了。”少女抱紧了鸣人，语气很是不安与委屈。

本以为鸣人再怎么样也会安慰安慰她，但是鸣人却毫不客气地把她拽出自己的怀抱。少女的脸很干燥，像树干一样起了皮，她被拽离鸣人的样子非常狼狈。

一想到自己被她下药，鸣人就气得牙痒痒。

“你别想再来害我了。”

“鸣人！”她跺了剁脚。

“少在我面前装清纯，你做了什么事自己心里有数！”鸣人警告道，“别他妈的靠近我哪怕一米。”

“不必对她这么说话吧。”佐助皱了皱眉头。

鸣人看了佐助一眼，万般委屈堵在喉咙，最后只剩下一声无奈的叹息。

少女却因为佐助的撑腰而最终鼓起了勇气，她从牛仔裤的裤兜里掏出一根粉色的棍子。

“我怀孕了，鸣人！”她掷地有声地说道，“这下你必须要一辈子地照顾我。”

伸到鸣人面前的是一根验孕棒，上面有两道清晰的横杠。

鸣人盯着那根棒子看了好几秒，什么都没说。他根本理解不了那根验孕棒上的两道杠代表着什么。不，鸣人知道两条横杠什么意思，但他的大脑直接就死机在这儿了。

少女拽住鸣人的手想要将他拖出校园，鸣人慢慢被扯动了，他看向佐助。宿舍的入口的暖光打在佐助的左侧脸上，让他看上去就像是一幅油画的主人公。

他无助地望着佐助，佐助也望着他。他们之间裂开了万丈深渊。

可是两个人之间的故事还远没有到落幕的时候。

佐助忽然伸手拉住了鸣人，用力地往自己的方向一拽。鸣人被拽到了佐助的身边，剩下一个孤零零的少女站在路灯下。她转过身，看向佐助，她的眼神让佐助吓了一跳。那不是一双普通少女能拥有的眼睛，那双眼睛里写满了仇恨与厌烦。但只有一瞬，眼神里所有的负面情绪又立刻被好好地藏了起来。

“干嘛啊？我要带鸣人哥哥回家。”

佐助知道自己此时绝对不能放开鸣人，“今晚他要和我一起做个项目。”

“他可是我肚子里孩子的父亲，是我的男朋友。”

“你怎么敢肯定呢？”佐助盯着她的双眼。

“为什么不能肯定呢？”她瞪了回来，怒气冲冲，“鸣人哥哥知道那天晚上是我的第一次。”

“你确定吗？”佐助转头看了一眼鸣人。

“……”鸣人移开了视线。

佐助找到鸣人的手，紧紧握住，鸣人的身体一阵颤抖。

“鸣人，快点想起来那天的细节，不要被骗了。”佐助盯着鸣人说。直觉告诉佐助这个女孩一定不单纯。

鸣人乱作一团，他根本就没有任何那夜的记忆，但第二天在床单上见到的落红又是真实存在的。鸣人支支吾吾道：“我不知道……佐助。”

“你快放开鸣人！”少女尖叫道。佐助很庆幸此时宿舍楼前没什么人，否则她一定会吸引来一圈的围观群众。

“鸣人。”佐助不去理她，而是转头对鸣人道，“跟我回宿舍。”

少女先是对着他们两个人劈头盖脸地辱骂，佐助不为所动地拽着鸣人走向宿舍，慢慢的，她的声音软了下来，泪水也从眼眶里滑落，她哀求鸣人为她多考虑一下，不要让她一个人承担这个沉重的后果。

“不要演戏了。”佐助挡在鸣人的面前对她冷冰冰地说。

少女在鸣人看不见的地方瞪了一眼佐助，冷冰冰地哼了一声。

佐助毫不迟疑地拽着鸣人回到了宿舍。回到宿舍之后的鸣人最初还沉浸在愧疚与不安之中，不敢直视佐助的双眼。佐助头疼地叹了一口气，要求鸣人一五一十地把那天晚上地事情交代给他听。

“你和她做过？”

本应该是佐助感到不好意思的问题，鸣人却红了脸，他更低地低下头，睫毛遮在他的脸颊上。

“没……”

佐助朝着鸣人探去身子，鸣人惊恐地往后挪了挪。

“你在……心虚？”佐助抱起胳膊，不悦道，“现在不能对我撒谎。”

“不、不、不！”佐助靠得太近了，鸣人真怕自己有一瞬间控制不住自己，他又往后挪了挪，清了清嗓子道，“我和她绝对没有干过任何那方面的事。”

“除了那天晚上。”

“……不。”鸣人的脸色一下暗淡下来，他犹豫了一阵，说道，“那天晚上我没有任何意识，而且第二天起来的时候也没有任何做过的感觉。”

佐助的脸上一阵厌恶的神色，“你不会是喝多了之后不想承认吧？”

“我没有！那天晚上我想尽快回宿舍，所以一点酒都没喝，我保证我在喝下她给我准备的果汁之前都是很清醒的。”

“她给你喝的果汁？”

“……她放了安眠药。”

佐助沉默了一会儿，突然笑了起来。佐助笑得越来越厉害，干脆滚到了鸣人的床上。鸣人手足无措地看着佐助在他的床上打滚。佐助的笑声渐渐停歇了，变成了一阵一阵的喘息声。他躺在床上，笑得满脸通红，一层亮晶晶的泪水覆盖在瞳膜上。

“佐助？”

“嗯？”佐助躺在鸣人的床上，四肢放松地张开，他的眼睛弯得像一轮月亮，异常的美丽，“鸣人啊，如果没有我的话，你该怎么办啊！”

鸣人被蛊惑一般，朝着佐助俯下了身子。低低的声音从鸣人的喉咙滚出来，滴答滴答地掉在被褥上。

“该怎么办呢？佐助。”

鸣人的眼睛好漂亮，那是一双爱玩的孩子气的眼睛，但同时，你也可以从中看到坚韧的意志。

佐助差一点就忍不住伸手去触碰鸣人淡红色的脸颊，但在关键时刻他别过脑袋，摁住鸣人的脖子把他推远了。“你靠得太近了。”佐助嘀咕道。

鸣人不满地被佐助推到五十厘米的距离外，两个人中间甚至还能再坐下一个人。

“简单地说，你被这女孩给骗了。”佐助说道，“她想要你当她肚子里孩子的父亲。”

“诶？”

这样的话，整件事就说得通了。把鸣人骗出去，给他下药，让他误以为自己和她发生过性关系，一周后再拿着验孕棒出现，把肚子里的孩子栽赃给鸣人。

这件事才过去了一周，这女孩也太急了。就是因为这种急切才让佐助发现了她的马脚。

现在只需要让她去医院做一次B超就可以证明肚子里的孩子早就不止一周的大小。

“鸣人，你可真是好骗！”

佐助笑得前仰后合，鸣人还理不清到底发生了什么。鸣人叫了好几次佐助，佐助都不应他，鸣人恼了，伸手捉住佐助的手腕，将他摁倒在床上。鸣人脸红地叫他别笑了，佐助这才慢慢地缓了过来。

“如果肚子里的小孩真的是我的呢？”

“你打算怎么办，嗯？”

鸣人犹豫地说：“我会对这件事负责。”

“你对她负责的话，我怎么办？”佐助脱口而出。

突然间，他察觉到自己说的话听起来有一丝的不对劲。他原本的意思是，如果鸣人要回到堕落的生活当中，他在鸣人身上投注的精力又该去哪里折算，谁要来对他付出的精力负责。

佐助没有那个意思，真的。这句话怎么听起来怪怪的！

果然，压在佐助身上的鸣人也呆住了，他湛蓝的瞳孔凝固了，结实的手臂一阵阵的收缩。

佐助急忙辩解道：“不对，你误会了！”

不管佐助怎么解释，这个哀愁又温暖的秋夜都将鲜明地留在两个人的脑海中，久久无法磨灭。


	10. Chapter 10

佐助给自己在学校附近找了个实习的公司。

很凑巧，鸣人的心理治疗恰好也在每周六的下午，他向佐助抱怨他在心理治疗后有多么的疲惫，必须要去佐助公司楼下的拉面店饱餐一顿才行，而且此行最好有佐助相陪。

“我请客，希望佐助少爷赏脸。”

抬手不打笑脸人——佐助偏打。

“也见证一下我的成长嘛，是不是？”鸣人用笑容堆满整张脸，蹭到佐助的身边，哄他道。

于是鸣人每周最高兴的时刻就是结束长长的交流之后，远远地看到戴着一条蓝白相间的围巾的佐助站在拐角的电线杆下等他。佐助的口袋里放着一种梅子味道的糖，酸涩的外壳舔完之后内里是甜丝丝的夹心。鸣人好几次想问这是不是佐助特别为他准备的，但又害怕佐助回答出一个他不喜欢的答案，于是鸣人宁愿不问了。鸣人每次看到佐助把口袋里的糖分给别人吃，心里就像梅子味的外壳一样酸酸涩涩的。鸣人为了独占佐助口袋里的糖果，一颗吃完了还找佐助要第二颗。佐助奇怪鸣人怎么会这么喜欢吃糖，每天都特地多准备几颗在身上。其实鸣人不喜欢吃甜的。这件事是佐助在很久之后才知道的。

还有一件事：佐助还是从鸣人的宿舍搬走了。

搬宿舍那天，鸣人帮佐助把行李抬到楼上，舍管看到他们两个和睦的关系，非常好奇他们拆伙的原因。

正在搬箱子的鸣人冷不丁地说：“因为我喜欢上这家伙了。”

这句话让佐助愣在了原地，但下一秒，他若无其事地提着行李路过舍管，声音像风一样流过：“那家伙开玩笑的，他最喜欢开这种玩笑。”

舍管还没回过神，两个人已经搬着行李离开了宿舍。

“是啊，我开玩笑的，你当真了吗？”临走前，鸣人笑着给舍管留下了这么一句话。

老实说，鸣人迷人的笑容，任谁沉迷其中都不奇怪。明明是个大男孩，笑起来却让人神魂颠倒，这该怪谁呢？鸣人明亮的眼睛，只要看你一眼，你就会相信他说的一切。就算他骗了你，你也会觉得这是善意的谎言。任何一个人在初识鸣人的时候，都会觉得他就是个天赐的宝物，在婴儿时期被上帝吻过。你说不出他身上哪里特别好看，但他微笑时，会叫人相信永恒这一件事。鸣人的笑容能把一秒拉成一个世纪。再也不会有人笑得像鸣人一样充满魅力，只不过鸣人只有在撒谎的时候才会露出这样的笑容。

“虽然搬走了。”佐助一边整理新宿舍的书桌，一边说，他没看着鸣人说话，而是盯着木桌，“但是你不要翘掉周六的心理辅导。”

“呃，你可真够烦的。”鸣人翻了个白眼，把箱子用力地推到角落，“幸好你搬走了。”

“哼。”佐助把书码放成一排。

鸣人不知道什么时候站在了佐助旁边，佐助被鸣人放大在眼前的脸吓了一跳，他强作镇定盯着鸣人。

鸣人笑的时候露出了几颗白牙，盯着佐助说：“看在给我买糖的份上，我会去的。”

佐助借着收拾的理由赶紧离鸣人远了一点。

“幼稚。”

一个佐助难得不用实习的周日，鸣人早早就骑着摩托等在楼下。宿舍门被敲响时是凌晨四点，佐助睡眼惺忪地打开房门。门外站着整装待发的鸣人。鸣人瞧见佐助像孩子一样揉着眼睛的时候，嘴角忍不住挂上了一个笑容。

“你在这干什么？”佐助压低声音问道。

鸣人凑近了些，贴在佐助的耳边说：“我想带你去玩，你明天不是不用上班吗？”

“现在还是凌晨，你疯了！”

“你想整个大学都葬送在学习上面吗？我看你才是疯了。”鸣人说，“走吧，你还没见过海边的日出吧？很漂亮的，那场景，你绝对不会忘。”

佐助摇了摇头，轻声感叹了一句疯子。佐助蹑手蹑脚地换好衣服，小心翼翼地拿上钥匙跟着鸣人溜出了宿舍。佐助穿着一件海蓝色的冲锋外套，一条深色牛仔裤，穿得和平常的鸣人很像。在朝阳中，鸣人穿着一件不知道从哪买来的皮夹克，看起来像个飞行员。

鸣人今天的坐骑是辆摩托，不知道从哪里搞来的。他们只有一顶头盔，鸣人就让佐助戴上。佐助觉得这个人真是不怕死。最后佐助硬是让鸣人戴上了。他们驾驶着摩托划破夜的寂静，朝着海岸驶去。气温太低了，佐助不得不从身后抱住鸣人。他要紧紧地贴住鸣人去避免被风吹裂自己的脸颊。贴着鸣人的感觉很温暖，像靠着火炉。鸣人的身上散发出一股皮革的气味。

在隆隆的风声里，佐助昏昏欲睡。他们疾驰在黑暗的高架桥上，忽然，不知道哪个时刻，黑夜被掀开了一角，万丈金光从裂口涌入，如熊熊波涛在视线的尽头翻滚。风没被太阳烤过，还是凉的，但桥下的海水却沸腾了起来，发出哗哗的浪潮声。睡意朦胧的佐助，只觉得飞逝的风、遥远的霞光还有身旁的鸣人都像是一个梦境，一个遥远的梦境。

过了五分钟，鸣人骑下高架桥，拐进坑坑洼洼的土路，穿过一簇一簇的芒草，停在了沙滩上。

在眼前展开的是无尽的日光，橙黄色的，如同火烧起来一样的朝阳。太阳像宗教画里的一样鲜黄，带着海腥味，轰隆隆地缓慢升起。云霞像金色的海浪，不断变换着形状和色彩。这个世界上的一切没有不变化的，所有的一切都在闪烁，所有的一切都在流逝和重生。

“怎么样？”鸣人笑着说，“不算白来吧？”

“你怎么发现这里的？”佐助看着橘红色的海的尽头，风呼呼地吹着，这片寂寥的沙滩。

鸣人找了块沙滩坐下，说：“我有一天早上随便乱逛的时候发现的。谁也不会发现这个绝美的看朝阳的地方，他们以为这里不过是一个垃圾场。”

他们的周围，在芒草堆里，人们扔了很多的电视机壳、收音机和生锈的铁器。

一只海鸥拍打着翅膀在他们的面前落下，它在沙滩上摇摇晃晃地走了两步之后，拍打着翅膀再次升入高空。佐助抬起头，发现了一大群的海鸟一边拍打着翅膀一边发出悠长的叫声。有些海鸥飞得很远，像要一头栽进海里；有一些飞得很高，像要消失在云端。

“前几天我去清早的鱼市见她了。”鸣人说，他和佐助沿着长长的海岸线慢慢地行走着，“那个女孩。”

佐助问他：“那个差点害了你一辈子的女孩吗？”

鸣人无奈地笑笑，说：“她也不想的。她怀孕之后，原本的男朋友一个子也没留就逃跑了。我去找她的时候，她一个人在搬几十公斤的水箱，她搬不动，只能把黄色的纸箱壳垫在地上接着用力地拖拽箱子，结果长长的毛衣袖子破出了一个大洞……”

佐助冷冷地注视着鸣人。

“所以你想牺牲现在的生活去陪她？”

“我不是这个意思！”鸣人皱起眉头，许多的话堵住喉咙说不出来，“我只是……”

鸣人搞不懂为什么他能过得比这个女孩好，他不懂为什么人与人之间的差别有那么大——是的，他懂富人与穷人之间身份悬殊，但不明白为什么同样是孤儿的自己与她也会有如此的差距。


	11. Chapter 11

搬出宿舍之后，佐助没有断掉和鸣人的联系，不过鸣人也不像佐助想象中的那么黏他，鸣人没怎么联系过佐助，反而学校中只要有一群欢笑的人，鸣人一定就在里面。他一如既往地给大家带去欢笑，当着人群中最耀眼的那个太阳。鸣人笑得富有生气，像灼热的风吹过向日葵，那股子劲儿，佐助真的没看出来他是一个重度的焦虑患者。至于佐助，他在两周之前退掉了实习。学校的课业忙得他团团转，外加即将举办的学期末宴会，佐助实在分身乏术，他也没再陪鸣人从医生那里走回来了。

他与鸣人越过了朋友的边界，但这段关系在不见面的时间中慢慢冷却了下来。每次佐助见到欢闹的人群总是会下意识地避开，他讨厌自己见到鸣人心中就涌起一股无处发泄的烦躁。他容易想起两个人独处的时光，在他身旁的鸣人有时是那么安静甚至看起来非常悲伤。

学校在圣诞节会放一次长假，学期末的宴会就在放假的前一天举办。这个聚会不是面对全校的，只有学生会的干部和每个系出类拔萃的学生才会收到邀请函。佐助手写了部分的邀请函，保留了一张送给鸣人。

晚上七点钟，鸣人还躺在床上玩手机，门传来了叩叩两声轻响。佐助走后宿舍也没搬进什么新人，一旁的床位始终空着。不知道出于什么心态，无论鸣人这边的房间有多乱，他都不会把东西堆到原本属于佐助的空间中去。这样就导致这间房变得非常不和谐，一边凌乱得像垃圾场，一边空旷得像仓库。

“你的邀请函。”

鸣人刚开门就见到佐助朝他递出了一封白底金纹的信封。佐助纤长的手指夹着那封信件，如同古希腊雕塑般俊美的脸上是一如既往的冰冷。不管面对谁，佐助的脸上都摆着显而易见的距离感，对他也一样。鸣人有些失落，但很快就装作若无其事地扯了扯嘴角。他伸手接过佐助手中的邀请函。

“你去吗？”他问道，但自己感觉好像问了一个不该问的问题，他有点怕自己问完这个问题之后佐助就不去聚会了。

“我是学生会的。”佐助说，“没有办法不去。”

听到佐助也会到场的消息之后，鸣人露出了一个发自内心的微笑。

“我很期待！”鸣人扶着门框表示，“我有和你一起跳舞的机会吗？”

佐助的眼神变得阴森起来，鸣人连忙打哈哈道：“开个玩笑而已，不要这么认真嘛。”

“……到时候见。对了，你那天晚上记得穿西装。”佐助语毕准备离开，鸣人却叫住了他。

“穿西装？”他很惊讶。

“嗯，这算是比较正式的‘酒会’，商学院的那套作风。穿西装、打领带，明白吧？”

佐助说得云淡风轻，可鸣人就很尴尬了。离宴会还有一个月，兼职打工买一套西装是不可能了。现在临近期末，他更没那时间全职工作。这么算下来，鸣人只好去店里租一套了。真可怜，他没一个朋友有西装。

周末的时候，鸣人在一家快餐店兼职收银员，这轮班的工作时间对于一个学生来说特别尴尬，他得从晚上七点一直工作到凌晨两点。有时他会在回学校的路上对黑暗中的城市产生一种难以抑制的灵感，导致他跑去学校的工作室一直画画到清晨。这段时间里鸣人忙得没有任何社交，偶尔有人过来找他出去玩，他也只能陪人家在画室里聊天。上流社会的门票可真够贵的，鸣人只好在学校里偷偷抽烟缓解压力。

十二月二十号，寒假的前夕，学校里弥漫着悠闲自在的氛围，女生穿着及膝的黑色裙子在素白的雪地里行走，路灯上也挂起了气球，到处放着节奏轻快的流行歌曲，连平常不出门的阿宅也抱着自己的掌机坐到了温暖的公共区域吹着暖风昏昏欲睡。

鸣人站在镜子前按照视频教程给自己系上领带，他失败了十次才终于系出了一个看起来不算太糟的结。鸣人咳了咳，看着镜子中的自己。他还没穿过这种衣服。说它束手束脚——鸣人当模特的时候穿过更变扭的衣服，说它太过严肃——它本身就是为了正式场合诞生的。鸣人只能说，这种衣服不太适合他穿，有一种说不出来的别扭。

奇怪的是，鸣人平常穿颜色鲜艳带夸张印花的卫衣都没人在意，可穿着黑色的西装出门之后，大家都盯着他看。鸣人的皮鞋踩在砖上哒哒响，踩在雪里发出饼干碎裂的咔嚓声。鸣人古怪地、久违地脸红了，西装太束手束脚，每时每刻都要像橱窗模特般保持造型。

等到了礼堂，鸣人从口袋拿出邀请函。沿着一条大理石的走廊进到会场之后，入眼的一切都是亮晶晶的，镶着金边的瓷盘、银制的刀叉和从天花板垂下的巨大的水晶吊灯。这里每一个人的牙齿都像是瓷制的，他们笑起来像精密的仪器一样，固定露出八颗。女孩们盘起头发，穿着古朴或华丽的礼服，脖子上戴着昂贵的首饰。

在酒吧里，有人看上鸣人的话就会过来给鸣人买酒，但这里没有一个人会靠近鸣人。所有人都有自己的小圈子，即便要认识新人，那个新人也是在熟人的引荐下加入这个社交圈的。这里的一切就像圆舞曲一样，旋转、重复地旋转，克制而礼貌，如同一场橱窗秀。

鸣人去到了一个不起眼的角落。来之前他没有同佐助约好，也就是说，可能他一晚上也没办法从这一群穿着一摸一样的西装的男人中辨认出哪一个是佐助。佐助也会像他们一样露出精致包装似的笑容吗？是啊，仔细想想就知道，平常佐助只是喜欢自己一个人，但要问他属于哪里的话，他一定是属于这种每个人的口袋里都放着一块丝绸手帕的聚会。他们每一个人的名字都跟着一条家族头衔，每一个人的家族都有百年的历史。鸣人就像是混进人堆的鬃毛老鼠。呃，真尴尬。

时间到了七点，礼堂巨大的挂钟发出钟鸣。灯光慢慢暗了下来，人群先是骚动了一阵子，紧接着安静了下来。聚光灯打在舞台上，鸣人在黑暗中趁机解开衬衫最上面的纽扣，松开了领带。他端着一杯潘趣酒靠在墙上。等人群彻底安静下来之后，一个穿着黑色西装的男性从舞台的一边走了上去，他的侧脸就像大理石雕塑，带着一股高贵的忧郁。他走到台上之后，转过身，面带着淡淡的微笑，眉眼间又充满了东方神秘的气息，那双眼睛，难以描述，就像是一对隐藏在宇宙中尚未被探索的双子星。鸣人这时候才知道，原来佐助就是上台致辞的学生代表。佐助在聚光灯下游刃有余地背出句式复杂的演讲稿，好像他平常说话用的都是这些藏在最深奥的书里的句子。鸣人从没见过这样的佐助，他是这么完美，就像一颗被完美雕琢过的钻石，闪耀出惊人的光芒。鸣人的视线黏在佐助身上离不开。佐助穿着一身纯黑的西装，身材非常挺拔修长。鸣人一直以为佐助更适合穿和服，可现在他大概要重新权衡这两种不同的风格了。

吊灯亮起后，人群又活跃起来，大家在各自的小圈子里交流着，嬉笑着。佐助在舞台上远远地看到了鸣人，一下台他就朝着鸣人走过去。只不过他才走两步就被人拦住聊天，等他真的走到鸣人面前的时候，已经过去了差不多十五分钟。

佐助走到鸣人的面前，他好好地打量了一下鸣人，尽管鸣人的领口松了一颗扣子，领带也不紧，但这一切都让鸣人看上去那么特别。佐助的视线掠过鸣人抹了一些发胶的头发，说：“我没想到你会这样打扮。”

“怎么了？是不是能一眼看穿我从没来过？”鸣人笑道。

“不。”佐助摇了摇头。

佐助像鸣人一样靠在墙上。他和鸣人站在一起时没有别人来打扰，他能暂时休息一下。为了这场宴会，他已经好几天没休息好了。

鸣人低头喝潘趣酒的时候，佐助突然凑了过来，听到佐助的声音在耳边响起，鸣人的心跳漏了一拍。

“你没注意到所有人都在盯着你看吗？他们都想接近你，但是不敢。”

鸣人沉默了几秒，这几秒他假装在喝饮料。他回过神看向佐助，后者的脸上挂着一丝得意又神秘的笑容，鸣人也凑到佐助的耳边，跟他说：“那你是不是特别厉害？在这么多人里面，就只有你敢朝我走来。”

佐助没说话，而是朝他暧昧地笑了一下。鸣人有些头疼地撇了撇嘴，看来佐助的段位已经提升了。

他们两个很安静地站在一起，谁也没说话，但不说话的时候气氛就已经很好了。鸣人静静地享受着这来之不易的相处。可没过多久，一个把头发梳成大背头的男同学靠近了佐助，跟他攀谈起了经济新闻。听到佐助的嘴里蹦出一个个专有名字，鸣人不免头大。鸣人根本就没有听他们在说什么，把注意力都放在地板上重复的花朵图案上了。

“这位同学，请问你是？”

不知道什么时候，围绕在他们身边的人从一个变成了六个，俨然以佐助为中心形成了一个小群体。其中有三位是穿着礼服的女生，她们的肩膀和脖颈让人联想到天鹅。

“我叫漩涡鸣人。”鸣人笑了一下。

那位最早对佐助搭话的男生看着鸣人，脸上挂着仿佛从新闻里复制黏贴下来的笑容：“漩涡吗？这个名字我没在报道里见过。很高兴认识你。你为什么不参加我们的讨论呢？”

“那不好意思，我走神了一下，你们刚刚在聊什么？”

“我们聊的是波兰新上任的政府，以及美国在叙利亚撤军这个举措给土耳其带去的影响。”

他有意无意地用右手摩擦着左手袖子上的金边纽扣，见鸣人没有回答的意思，更加地昂首挺胸了，他演讲道：“每个人都应该关注世界新闻才对，这样才算得上是一个有责任感的公民。”

“呃……”

这个人好像总算从自己的世界里走了出来，他转头目光炯炯地望向鸣人：“我还没有在商学院见过你，你是什么系的？”

“美术系。”鸣人说。

“你最近在画什么样的作品？”

鸣人直起背，一米八的身材一下子高出对方半个头：“最近在快餐店里打工，所以画了很多麦当劳的速写。”

“安迪沃霍尔？”

鸣人表示：“不，就是普通的麦当劳啊，小包装的蕃茄酱你见过吗？我就画那个。”

一声噗嗤从鸣人的身旁传来，他转头去看才发现是佐助忍不住低头笑出了声。

为了避免两个来自不同世界的人爆发更强烈的冲突，佐助把鸣人从宴会上拽走了，一路上佐助始终在笑。

“好笑吗？”鸣人抱着胳膊，不悦道。

“挺好笑的。”佐助压了压嘴角的笑意。

鸣人叹了一口气。今天夜里飘雪了，鸣人没想到。他们两个人走在回宿舍的路上，街道上罕见地一个人都没有，只有每隔一段就出现一台的自动贩卖机。

“他是原田家的，这一整个家族都是垃圾。这家伙每一次都会找会家境不那么优越的同学羞辱他一番，名声臭得不行。”佐助笑道，张嘴时，一团团的雾气从嘴里冒出来，“真的好有趣，你还是第一个顶撞他的普通人。”

“普通人？”

“字面意思。”

鸣人皱了皱眉头：“你觉得我这种人很好笑吗？”

“不是这个意思，不过看你挫伤他的锐气是一件很有趣的事情。”

鸣人不说话了。

佐助拉了一下鸣人，鸣人转过头看他。在微雪中，佐助的眼睛像遥远的恒星般闪烁着光芒。

“宴会无聊透了，一群乳臭未干的学生对国家政治高谈阔论，把杂志里的报道翻来覆去地说，那种地方只让我觉得窒息。”

“很有趣吗？”鸣人闷闷不乐地说，佐助走在他身边，不停在笑。

“这就是我的生活。”鸣人说，“不是什么亮晶晶的高级聚会，而是去便利店、快餐店打临时工。我得坦白，这件西装是我租的。”

“真的吗？”佐助说，“我毫不意外。”

“哈哈，真的。”鸣人吐了吐舌头。

“那不要浪费这件衣服。”佐助提议。

鸣人脸一红，还以为佐助要跟他干点什么以前他们没完成的事，没想到佐助拿出手机调到了自拍模式。鸣人看到自己和佐助的脸出现在手机屏幕里。在狭窄的屏幕里，穿着西装的他们看起来是那么相配，好像鸣人也是从书中走出来的王子。虽然他不是，但是在这几秒里，在佐助的身边，他愿意相信这件事。

佐助摁下快门，他们两个人相依在一起的笑脸随着咔嚓一声被保存了下来。

佐助刚收起手机，鸣人就把手机拿了出来。

“我也得拍几张。”

“不要，你想要的话我回去把照片传给你。”

“不行，我要拍！”

鸣人去抓佐助，但后者灵活地躲开了。鸣人气急败坏地追上佐助，佐助一路跑进了雪地里。鸣人在身后喊佐助停下，但佐助像兔子一样在雪地里往前冲。最后一个脚滑，佐助栽在了雪地里，连带着拌倒了身后的鸣人。两个人摔得不轻，虽然很痛，但还是躺在雪地里一边喘气一边哈哈大笑。

“跑那么快干嘛，靠，地很滑诶。”

佐助跑得太喘，说不出话。

鸣人翻了个身倒在佐助的身边。雪不够厚，否则他们会做两个雪天使出来。下雪的天气，天空中黑漆漆的一片，什么都看不到。

佐助的鼻子很快就被冻红了。

沉默了一会儿，佐助突然说：“今年的圣诞节，你来我家过吧。”

“可以吗？”鸣人从来没这么紧张过。

“嗯。”佐助慢慢地闭上眼，似乎预见了美好的场景，“鸣人，我们会玩得很开心的。”


	12. Chapter 12

这天一大早鸣人就从床上爬了起来，他的脑袋里是一团乱麻，无数个小人上蹿下跳，尖叫声此起彼伏地告诉他：“今天就要去佐助家啦！”  
学期末的最后几天，学生们像候鸟一样拖着行李外迁，一排一排的轿车从环形公路一直挤到宿舍楼下。深冬的早晨是清新的，草地里的冰晶在艳阳下闪闪发光。鸣人沿着高高的坡道往下跑的时候，手机忽然响了起来。  
“鸣人，”是佐助的声音，“我们今天下午的新干线，你行李收拾好了没？”  
“啊、啊。”鸣人说，“很早就收拾好了，我现在正在外面散步，你想喝珍珠奶茶吗？我们学校刚开了一家，你知不知道？”  
“不知道，我不喜欢吃甜品。”佐助说，“十一点，我在宿舍楼下等你。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
鸣人小心翼翼地挂上电话，把手机揣在怀里，一路跑回了宿舍。  
鸣人拖着行李在楼下等佐助，十一点零三分，佐助从电梯里出来，脖子上围着蓝色的围巾，脸上也戴着口罩。他的眼睛红红的，一副睡眠不足的样子。  
“我感冒了。”佐助的声音模糊地从口罩后面传了出来。  
感冒的佐助好像一下子缩水了，等公车的时候，佐助趴在行李杆上，昏昏欲睡。鸣人伸手去拉佐助，佐助便把鸣人推开，一边咳嗽一边说他能行。佐助的脾气本来就大，一生气，整个人简直成了易燃炸药。  
相比一动不动趴在行李箱上的佐助，鸣人一副精力过剩的样子，这里走走、那里看看，像只仓鼠一样，一刻也不得安宁，司空见惯的玩意此时在鸣人的眼里都充满了新奇。  
鸣人跳起来去够系在路灯上的气球的时候，佐助猛然伸手把他拽了下来。鸣人对上佐助郁闷的双眼，佐助指了指身旁缓缓停下的公交车，一个字一个字地说：“大白痴，车到了。”  
“……哦。”  
四十五分钟的车程，一路上佐助的眼睛几乎就没有睁开过。佐助支在自己的手上打瞌睡，撩起的鬓发给了鸣人足够的时间欣赏佐助睡着的侧颜。不过，鸣人还是很羡慕佐助靠着的那只手，如果那只手是自己的就好了。他还是第一次主动想给别人靠着睡觉，他有信心，自己的胳膊睡起来一定非常舒服，那上面长着些让人流口水的肌肉，鸣人放松手臂时，它们很柔韧，像佐助的记忆棉枕头。  
虽然佐助从没给过鸣人证明的机会，不过，机会是靠自己争取的。鸣人伸出一根手指，戳了一下佐助的脑袋。  
佐助的脑袋纹丝未动，佐助的手先一步打在了鸣人的腿上，“啪”的一声。  
“啊，好痛……”鸣人小声地抱怨。  
佐助就这样一个人睡了一路。等上了新干线，佐助还从箱子里拿出枕头抱在怀里，蜷着身子像一只宝宝考拉。  
“有这么困吗？”鸣人的包里准备了一副扑克牌，本来想在路上和佐助一起玩的。  
“之前我为了忙学校的事情一直睡眠不足，现在还感冒了，你就麻烦乖一点别吵了。”佐助把脸埋在枕头里飞快地说道。  
“好吧好吧。”脾气还真大。  
列车飞速行驶在轨道上，窗外的景色飞逝，鸣人盯着下一站的站牌名，毫无睡意。鸣人恨不得自己也得个感冒什么的昏睡过去。  
佐助一口气睡了两个小时，但睡得不怎么安稳。在潜意识里，他感受到周围有人在走动，又有什么东西盖在自己的身上。花了几分钟，佐助努力地爬了起来。他整条胳膊都睡麻了，稍微移动一下就像机器似的吱吱呀呀地响。随着佐助起身，一件衣服从佐助的肩膀滑落。那件衣服是鸣人的外套，衣服上全是鸣人的味道，说不清那种味道像稻谷多一点还是橙子多一点。佐助理智崩塌差点就抱着那件衣服换个姿势继续睡了。只是身旁空出来的位置最终让佐助的清醒多持续了三分钟，佐助左右看了看，最后站起来发现鸣人正在后面跟别人聊天。无语，他为什么要去管漩涡鸣人，简直是在给自己找不自在。  
佐助把外套丢回鸣人的位置上，心烦意乱地把脑袋埋在了手臂里。  
座椅晃了一下，旁边的人坐了回来。  
“佐助，醒了？”鸣人说，“不要睡那么久啦，趴着睡很不舒服的。一起吃个橘子吧，这是刚刚那个奶奶给我的。”  
佐助从小桌上爬起来，眼圈依旧有些发红，像只兔子。他哑着嗓子问：“刚刚你不是去找别人搭讪了吗？”  
“搭讪能用在老年人身上吗？”  
一副不懂国文的样子。  
佐助扭头看了看刚才鸣人站的位置，那里坐着的的确是一位老奶奶。他有些脸红地咬了咬嘴唇，说：“橘子我就不吃了，我喝点水就行。”  
不知道为什么，心里更烦躁了。佐助把衣服裹紧，将外套的拉链拉到下巴，戴上兜帽准备继续冬眠。  
不过这次出现了意外。坐在他们前面的妈妈怀中的婴儿突然大哭出声，整排椅子都跟着晃了起来，佐助没办法再靠着前面睡了。  
鸣人为佐助感到苦恼之际，佐助坐起来发了一会儿呆，突然把枕头丢到鸣人的腿上，鸣人还没回过神，佐助就俯下身睡在了他的怀里。  
“诶？”虽然想大叫，但鸣人还是克制住了。  
佐助睁开眼，充满了雾气的黑眼睛看向鸣人。  
“想睡一会，不行吗？“  
“倒不是不行……”  
“那就是可以咯？”  
话音刚落，佐助就闭上了眼，枕在鸣人的大腿上呼呼大睡了起来。看到佐助像小猫一样任性的姿势，鸣人的心脏都快要爆炸了。佐助的脸白得像牛奶布丁，味道一定非常香甜。鸣人伸手遮住脸，给自己降温。要冷静啊，漩涡鸣人！他在心里说道。  
佐助在鸣人的怀里睡得很安稳。一开始他的确有些惴惴不安，但鸣人的气味和体温很快就征服了患病的他。佐助“抱”着鸣人睡了好久，感觉就像抱着自己幼时最喜欢的玩具一样。  
“我事先警告你。”佐助的声音闷闷地传来，“我家里的气氛很紧张，你可不要太期待。”  
“紧张？”  
鸣人的一只手搭在佐助的肩膀上，另一只手支着自己的下巴。静静的，只有列车行驶发出的模糊的咔嚓声。  
“对于你这种天性自由的人来说是紧张的。”  
鸣人干笑了两声，道：“嗯，我不知道一般的家是什么样的啦，所以也不清楚你说你家气氛紧张是什么意思。”  
佐助的头闷在鸣人的怀里，他能感受到鸣人呼吸时连锁运动的腹部。不知道为什么，在鸣人提及家的那一瞬间，他浑身都僵硬了起来。佐助的手指在鸣人的大腿上抠了两下，鸣人被逗笑了起来。  
“我是不是该和你说对不起？”  
佐助从鸣人的身上爬起来，在靠背椅上坐正了身子。他盯着自己的手指，冷静地说：“不过我也觉得自己不应该和你道歉，这个世界上没有人能为你失去家庭这件事负责，也没有人要因为这个原因对你道歉。人们对一个像你这样的人道歉是因为他们觉得自己伤害了你的感情。可我不觉得我因为向你提及家庭这个概念而伤害了你，如果我为此对你感到抱歉，才是真正伤害你的行为。”  
“但是，佐助，我没有想那么多。”鸣人有些不好意思地说。  
“不管你有没有想，人的大脑总是在潜意识里运作。”佐助说，“我只是想告诉你，我觉得你很坚强，而这份坚强是多少声别人的对不起都无法比较的，真正让你往前走的原因。”  
“……”鸣人静静地看着佐助，此时，他感觉佐助对自己了如指掌，而自己却觉得佐助像个迷。为什么佐助会对他感兴趣，像佐助这样含着金汤匙出生的人不应该对他嗤之以鼻吗？虽然佐助讨厌他的某些做法，但鸣人知道，佐助和其他人不一样，当其他人与鸣人保持一段距离以延长快乐时，佐助却忍着直视阳光般的痛苦朝他走了过来。  
此时，佐助在外套的掩护下紧紧地握住了鸣人。  
“佐助？”  
“有时候，只是有时候。”佐助淡淡地说，“我很羡慕你的坚强。”  
“为什么？”鸣人奇怪地问道，“为什么这么说，我不太懂你的意思。”  
“不，没什么。”佐助松开了鸣人的手，表情又恢复到平常的有些凶巴巴的样子，淡淡地表示道，“我想继续睡觉了。”  
“哦，好吧。”鸣人拍拍自己的大腿爽快地说，“你想睡在哪里就睡在哪里！”  
最后佐助找了个姿势靠在椅背上睡着了。鸣人很遗憾自己没有成为佐助的睡具。  
等佐助闭上眼睛睡过去之后，鸣人理了一下心情，尝试去思考佐助刚才说的那些话的意思。佐助说他坚强，难道佐助自己就不坚强吗？或者说，这和佐助刚才提到的家庭有关？  
鸣人瞟了一眼睡梦中的佐助，他纤长的睫毛根根分明地遮在脸颊上，墨色的眉毛英气地上挑，一张脸帅得不成样子。鸣人的心忽然间就加速了，呼吸也变得有些紊乱，鸣人的眼睛里好像只有佐助是清晰的、临近的，别的一切都是模糊的、遥远的。


	13. Chapter 13

下列车之后，他们又坐上了巴士。随着巴士的行驶，车窗外的风景从最初隐没在黑暗中的田野慢慢变成了人群聚集的繁华都市。在凛冽冬日里穿着短裙的女孩搂着别人的胳膊，满面笑容地在街道上漫步而过。商业街的灯火好像永远都不会熄灭一般，像外星怪物的眼睛监视着人类的社会。  
“你之前来过K市吗？”佐助的声音进了鸣人的耳朵，将鸣人从孤独的世界中解放了出来。  
“哦，嗯……没来过。”鸣人表示。  
佐助左手的三根手指无意识地搭在右手的灰色毛衣上，精巧得好似雕塑。他似乎沉思了短短一瞬，用自言自语的语气说道：“我知道几个地方你可能会喜欢。”  
“嗯。”  
会是什么样的地方呢？游乐场？博物馆？鸣人不敢放任自己的想象力走得太远，这一切已经美好得像一场梦境了。能够陪在佐助的身边，这个圣诞节已经拥有了它独一无二的价值。  
大约过了三十分钟，巴士到站了。鸣人取下行李站在街边。这里离佐助的住处还需要走十分钟。夜很深了，街道时不时飘过一片塑料。寒冷的冬季，地板的沥青不知为何格外黝黑。鸣人抬头望着邈远的天穹，没有星星，颜色像那些会被人误认为黑色的深蓝。  
一段路程后，佐助带着鸣人来到了一栋玻璃外观的高楼前。乍看之下，这栋楼就像旁边的写字楼一样，但是巨大的玻璃门和室内温馨的灯光都告诉鸣人并不是他想的那样。佐助没有刷卡，而是在一块凸起的黑色岩石上摁下自己的手指，自动门哗一声朝两边打开。他带着鸣人进到了楼里，一股馨香扑鼻而来，充满洁净感的墙壁上挂着一束精致的干花插花。  
“每半个月都会换一次。”瞥见鸣人在看那束花，佐助在旁补充了一句。  
“宇智波少爷。”西装的男人对着佐助鞠了一躬，他的皮鞋上没有一粒尘埃。  
佐助点了点头。鸣人在佐助身旁看着他那张如同陶瓷的完美无瑕的脸庞，那双漆黑的眼睛里泛射出疲惫的光。他盯着冰冷的金属门，睫毛像是用塑料花的质感做出来的。等他们两走进了电梯，那个男人朝佐助又鞠了一躬。在佐助点头之前，电梯门无情地合上了，狭窄的空间里发出嗡嗡的声音，仔细一听，那是暖气。在狭窄的铁盒子里，一股升力牵引着他们往上行。佐助的家在二十三层和二十四层。电梯到第十层之前，他们连呼吸的声音都没发出一下，数字跳到了十一，佐助突然忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“拜托，你能不能别苦着一张脸了。”佐助捂着嘴笑道，他戴着灰色的毛线手套，白净的脸庞给人一种干净又高贵的感觉。  
“我苦着一张脸吗？”  
佐助点了点头，“搞得好像什么了不起的事情一样。”  
鸣人忽然歇斯底里起来，“喂喂喂，这当然是一件了不起的事情啦，我要去见你的家人了诶。我现在都要紧张死了好不好！”  
“紧张什么？”佐助的弯着嘴角，漆黑的眼睛闪着有些湿润的光，“看你害怕还蛮好玩的，宇智波家又不会吃了你。”  
佐助不知道鸣人这是第一次这么正式地拜访一个家庭。他过去也去过几个朋友的家，但一般都不是从大门进去的，他们爬床、走后门，无所不用，为的就是别让熟睡的家长发现他们的身影。现在鸣人不仅要从大门进去，而且还是进入一扇对他来说这么陌生的门。  
电梯到二十层之后，电梯发出了叮的一声。  
独户的电梯间十分整洁，墙边挂着一排几乎没有区别的黑色长柄雨伞。门开了，合叶没有发出一丝异响，唯有门锁发出了一声轻轻的咔嚓。  
鸣人走了进去，玄关是用深色的木头做的，一块一块无缝隙地拼接在一起，凹陷的地板的材料是黑白相间的大理石。约两米的鞋柜摆在一旁，每一层都认真地依照鞋子的类型划分了区域：靴子放在最下层，运动鞋放在一伸手就可以拿到的中层……从鞋柜来看，这家住着四个人，上下左右四角之间都有着明确的分界。佐助把鞋子放在右下角，佐助放鞋子的区域中有靴子、板鞋、运动鞋和一两双擦得很亮的皮鞋。而在鞋架的右上角，鸣人看到了许多皮鞋。鸣人不知道把自己的鞋子放进哪里，于是就直接脱在玄关了。  
“今天我爸妈和我哥都不在家，你就睡在我的房间吧。”  
“哈？”  
“干嘛？”  
佐助在一张深褐色的长桌前站住转头看向鸣人，他凌乱的头发在暖色的灯光下看起来那么自然，鸣人感到自己走进了一片陌生但是柔软又安全的区域，而在这里的佐助是不为他人所知的，只属于他一个人的佐助。  
“我家没有多余的房间给你睡，除非你想在客厅打地铺。”  
“啊。” 说不高兴就太虚伪了。 鸣人去二楼的浴室洗澡，换过衣服后下到一楼。佐助的房间在一楼，有一扇白色的门。鸣人旋开门把之后，映入眼帘的是一面书架墙，书架的每一格子都摆满了书。书架墙的另一侧是玻璃柜，里面放着奖杯和各式各样的模型。  
鸣人如果有这么大的房间，一定会用颜料和画具填满。他要摆梵高、毕加索、塞尚，他要做一大堆杜尚的恶作剧，还要在洗手间里装一个小便池，把它做成“喷泉”那样。  
鸣人左顾右盼，幻想着专属于自己的房间，佐助却神不知鬼不觉地出现在了另一扇门前。说是门，其实是个与卧室相连的通道。佐助穿着褐白格子相间的睡衣，靠在墙上注视着沉浸在幻想里喜不自禁的鸣人。  
“咳、咳……”鸣人有些丢脸地红了红脸，整了整T恤的下摆，“我挺喜欢你的房间的，你感冒好些了吗？”  
“我刚刚出去吃了些药，好多了，就是有点困。”  
鸣人跟着佐助回了他的房间，佐助的房间不像鸣人预想的那样像酒店的高级套房，它比鸣人想象中的更充满人情味。床头柜上堆满了各种各样的书籍，还有一杯刚刚倒在玻璃杯中的清水。佐助的床是白色的，像雪一样。房间里就亮着一盏床头灯。鸣人很喜欢佐助的房间，不知道为什么。这里给鸣人一种藏着惊喜的感觉。  
柜门发出一声咔嚓的声响，鸣人转头看向声音的来源，佐助正抱着被褥丢在地上。  
“你今晚就睡在我房间的地上吧。”  
“诶？”  
佐助挑起眉毛，质疑的目光射向鸣人，“你为什么看起来这么惊讶，你还以为要发生什么？”  
“啊……不是……这个……”鸣人听到自己的心里有什么碎掉的声音。  
最后，鸣人把床铺在佐助旁边的地上。佐助家的被褥有一股栀子花的清香，枕头也非常柔软舒适。随着佐助一声晚安，房间的光暗了下去。  
一开始，鸣人的确希望睡着而不要去想其他事情，但佐助的鼻息因为感冒而有些粗重，鸣人不像平常那样容易睡着。在黑暗中，鸣人意识到佐助就睡在他旁边，他有一瞬间回到了两人同寝室的日子。从他第一次见佐助以来，半年的时光飞逝。鸣人感到自己好像已经改变了许多，甚至变得让他自己有些不认识自己。每个人都有自己的坐标系，并且以原点为中心往外探索。对于大部分人来说，那个原点就是家庭，是父母、兄弟姐妹，是最亲密的最值得信任的人。每个人都可以在他的坐标系储藏最珍贵的，最不能被破坏的东西，这样他们就可以在这个纷乱的世界中守住最开始的自己，知道什么是快乐、什么是忧愁。但鸣人没有原点，他的世界里似乎没有一件事物是可以被确定的，睡在自己身下的床，随时都有可能被比自己更强大的孩子占据，和自己在一起踢足球的玩伴，或许明天就会站在自己的对立面。原点的确定需要一股很强的力量，如同凿入地心的力量，一道很强烈的光，能够扯破最浓烈的黑暗的光。  
忽然间，床上传来了说话的声音。  
“还没睡着吗？”是佐助的声音。  
鸣人刚想说话，张开嘴的时候却觉得喉咙被什么堵住了，接着，他感到自己的脸颊好像有些潮湿。鸣人不可思议地意识到自己竟然在流泪。  
一只雪白的手从床沿垂了下来，那只手的食指动了动，戳到了鸣人的手臂。纤长的手指就那么柔柔地勾在鸣人的睡衣上，既不打算收回去，也没有下一步动作。  
在寂静的夜里，两个人带着鼻音的呼吸声是那么的清晰。鸣人从未感到自己与佐助是这么的接近，亲密到好像一个人一般。他用力地推开挡在自己面前那扇沉重的透明的大门，握住了佐助朝他伸来的手。  



	14. Chapter 14

一大早，晨光明媚，佐助睁开眼缓缓醒来，鸣人正睡在他身边。看到鸣人的睡脸之后，佐助大脑当机了三秒。鸣人像一片突然落在他眼前的树叶，夺走了他所有的视线。佐助一动不动地盯着他看了三秒有余，最后闭上眼准备再睡一觉。床垫朝着鸣人的方向陷下去，佐助也觉得自己的质量被鸣人的存在所吸引，自己身上的粒子正往鸣人的方向移动。无法控制，不管是鸣人的气味还是鸣人的温度，这些病毒侵入了佐助的大脑，缓慢地将他的理智吞噬。  
“几点了？”鸣人揉了揉眼睛，低吟道。  
“快九点。”  
身旁的金发青年清醒之后，佐助连忙下了床，他朝着卫生间走了去，脚步声引来了鸣人的注视。鸣人看了一眼背对着自己的那个身影，第一时间没认出他是谁。他伸了个懒腰，准备翻身再睡一会儿——在他的世界里，九点钟和凌晨没什么区别。鸣人刚咂嘴，念头返上来，他突然意识到，刚才和他说话的、睡在他旁边的那个人是宇智波佐助。这下他完全清醒了。  
“我怎么睡在你的床上！”鸣人惊恐地大叫起来。  
“我怎么知道，你半夜爬上来的吧。”  
鸣人连忙从床上跳起来跟着佐助进了厕所，他手忙脚乱地解释道：“我没有那个意思，你懂吗？我完全是无意识爬上来的，我说，你要相信我啊。”  
“我知道了！你能不能先出去，能不能给我一些私人空间？”  
佐助踹了鸣人一脚把他“请”了出去。  
洗漱完毕后，佐助打开房门去厨房给自己倒水。打开房门的那一瞬间，他就感到这间屋子比起昨晚有了微妙的不同。等佐助走到客厅之后，果然，他的哥哥正坐在沙发上看今天的新闻。  
一副细框的眼镜架在鼬的鼻梁上，他穿着一件长款的白色毛衣，黑发在脑后随意地扎成一束马尾。听到脚步声后，鼬抬头看向站在一边的佐助。好像一直在等佐助出现一般，鼬开门见山地问道：“你昨晚带人回家了？门口有一双陌生的运动鞋。”  
莫名的慌乱袭上佐助的心口，他小心地做了一个深呼吸，尽量让自己的声音听上去没有任何异样。  
“对，我之前和你说过，我的一个同学。”  
“你紧张什么？”  
佐助完全没料到会撞见鼬，他不知道鼬会突然回这里过夜。况且，鼬平常起得不算早，如果没事的话，他可以像树懒一样睡到十二点。偏偏是今天，鼬起了个大早撞见他带朋友回家。佐助瞥见餐桌上摆着两份早餐，牛角包和咖啡，经典的西式早餐。鼬在的客厅的茶几上放着一杯浓茶，他估计已经吃过早餐了，那两份是他为弟弟与弟弟的朋友准备的。  
“既然人家来了就好好招待他。”鼬对佐助笑了一下，“我先回房间，不打扰你们了。”  
“嗯……”  
飞快跳动的心脏还需要一段时间去平缓，佐助目送鼬端着茶杯上了楼。  
身后突然响起了一阵脚步声。佐助转头看去，是洗漱完穿着一件橙黄色卫衣的鸣人。  
“连早餐都准备好了！”  
鸣人惊喜的脸庞打消了一些佐助阴郁的心情。佐助决定不再思考自己心中隐隐的不安，他拿起一片吐司咬了一口，说：“这是我哥替你准备的。”  
“你哥？他现在在家？！”鸣人一脸惊讶，“他在哪里，我要去和他打个招呼吗？”  
“不，他回房间了，等你们下次有缘见面再打招呼吧。”佐助说。  
“哦。”  
鸣人笨拙地用刀叉往牛角包上抹黄油。佐助注意到鸣人扭曲在一起像章鱼一样的手，忍不住笑出了声。鸣人瞟了一眼佐助，佐助伸手接下鸣人手里差点要被捏成面皮的牛角包，把黄油舀下撇在牛角包上。鸣人接回牛角包，就像接过佐助精妙绝伦的艺术作品。鸣人表情夸张地慢慢咀嚼，感受略咸的黄油在微甜的面包中化开的滋味。  
佐助忍不住敲了一下鸣人的脑袋，笑道：“大白痴，吃完赶快出门了。”  
“我还想多享受一下有钱人的早餐呢。”  
“……真是白痴。”佐助道，撕下一块面包放进嘴里。  
鸣人尝了一口马克杯里的黑咖啡，苦涩的滋味在嘴里蔓延开，鸣人等反过味之后整张脸都皱了起来。咖啡苦到鸣人一度怀疑佐助在他的咖啡里做了手脚。等佐助不注意的时候，鸣人偷偷喝了一口佐助的咖啡，结果更苦，苦得像铁锈汁，鸣人整个都要像柠檬一样蜷起来了。  
佐助没注意到鸣人的小动作，吃完早饭之后回屋把大衣换上。佐助戴上了一条鹅黄色的围巾，站在窗边，整个身子都被阳光笼罩住，美极了。佐助朝他转过头，叶子一般的嘴唇张开了，对他说：“鸣人，你准备好了没，我们要出门了。出门晚的话，你就赶不上美术馆的纪录片放映了。”


	15. Chapter 15

美术馆十点开门，两个人沿着美术馆旁边的小道散步。不同于半夜的萧条，街道两边如今展开一排又一排的商店，人声鼎沸。在暖融融的阳光中，鸣人的眼中时常闪过一道亮光，不知道为什么，在阳光晴好的日子里经常遇到这样的情况，大概是周围玻璃大厦的反光吧。走在自己身边的佐助，他的皮肤在阳光下如透明一般，睫毛和眼睛也像洒满了星星的碎屑。公园里有一片湖，佐助告诉鸣人，等冬天到了这片湖也会结冰。  
许多遛狗的人从他们身边路过，阳光照在树干上，冬天多少还是带给人一股萧索的感觉，等他们在公园里走得更深了一些，周围的人也渐渐变少之后，这种感觉更甚。  
“真奇怪。”鸣人说，“这里一点都看不出市中心的样子，没有一个人，反而长满了树。”  
“很奇怪吗？”佐助说，“城市再怎么繁华，人再怎么多，这片土地上也始终有被人遗忘的地方。不过，这里很安静，我很喜欢。”  
树木林立包围在他们的周围，隔绝了大街上噪杂的声音。  
“你喜欢安静？”鸣人问道。  
“我喜欢独处。”佐助说。  
鸣人犹豫了一下说道：“我喜欢热闹的地方。”  
佐助点了点头。  
鸣人的心加快了跳动，他不喜欢这个安静的地方，好像佐助把他带来这里有什么特殊的目的。联想到昨天夜里佐助从床沿垂下的手，鸣人的呼吸变得急促了起来。  
明媚的阳光照耀在干枯的树枝上，蔚蓝的天空中飘荡着浮云。  
寒冬的风把鸣人的手吹得抖了起来。  
“佐助……我……”  
“啊，那里是……”  
巨大的摩天轮在干枯的树干后显了出来。佐助的注意力被摩天轮完全吸引走了。鸣人的话说到一半被打断了，他有些莫名其妙地顺着佐助的视线看向不远处的摩天轮。除了摩天轮之外，还有随风飘扬的彩色气球。  
“那不是我一直很想去玩的过山车吗？”  
在色彩艳丽的摩天轮边，被漆成蓝绿色的过山车轨道如同一条巨龙般盘旋在空中。鸣人发现佐助根本就不在乎粉色的摩天轮时，心里的情绪不知道是害羞还是惭愧。他觉得自己刚才简直就像个傻子。  
“我去大学前这里还没建好，现在居然已经开园了。”佐助感慨道，他低头看了一眼手表，催了催鸣人，“快点走吧，美术馆要开了。”  
“要不我们直接去游乐园玩吧。”鸣人拉住佐助，把他往与美术馆相反的方向拽，“既然有心情的话不如就先去游乐园玩！”  
“那美术馆怎么办？”  
“那不重要啦。”鸣人拉着佐助穿过树林跳进前往游乐园的大道。两个大学男生很轻松就融入了游乐园的氛围，好像他们一开始就是打算来游乐园的一样。  
一开始佐助还有些不好意思，但在欢快的音乐与鸣人的怂恿下，他很快就投进了快活的气氛中。  
初冬晴朗的天气，有一点能刚好吹起气球的微风。佐助拍了一张鸣人站在滑稽雕塑下的照片，照片上的鸣人穿着黄色的帽衫以及一件飞行员的外套，有些害羞地朝着镜头笑着，天空蔚蓝而清澈。在叫鸣人站着让他拍照的时候，佐助觉得自己有点像他的哥哥。意料之外的，佐助一点也不讨厌这个想法，反而对鸣人过去那些放纵的举动产生了罕见的怜悯。但这种哥哥的幻想在鸣人尝试牵他的手的时候破灭了。佐助叫他别做这种事，鸣人瘪了瘪嘴，还是三番两次地去勾佐助的手指，最后佐助在那根搔自己手心的手指上绑上了气球的细线，鸣人就很难再去袭击他了。这是在他们刚进游乐园前两个小时发生的事。  
后来他们进了一间鬼屋，坐了几趟云霄飞车。鸣人跳下云霄飞车之后兴致勃勃，一个结束之后准备跑去另一个更惊险的游戏项目。佐助心跳得很快，他和鸣人一起跑了过去。期间气球拖住了鸣人的行动，佐助二话不说地把气球解掉拽着鸣人去下一个游戏项目排队去了。  
玩完丛林探险之后，鸣人拉着佐助跑到了一条新的队伍。那条队伍比之前的都长，但佐助注意到它的垂直轨道也比之前玩的任何一个项目都要夸张。  
等队伍排到最后一行，佐助才从兴奋中恍然惊醒。他顺着队伍往前看，发现队伍的尽头有一顶粉色的帐篷，粉色的小帐篷之后，一条长长的通道将他们带去另一个游戏项目——佐助追踪着那条长蛇一直看去，终于发现等待他们的是游乐园里最大的设施：摩天轮。  
“这就是为什么我们这一队有这么多小孩的原因？”佐助没想到自己有一天居然被鸣人给耍了。  
鸣人小心翼翼地补充道：“还有很多情侣。”  
佐助正准备发作，鸣人却紧紧地握住了佐助的手，紧到像一把锁把佐助扣住。  
“漩涡鸣人？！”  
鸣人赶紧赔笑：“很快就到我们啦。你看，你如果现在要出去的话得穿过这么多的人，但是，一个摩天轮不过就十分钟而已，就当是陪我玩玩吧？”  
“但你知道摩天轮不是给我们两个这样的人坐的吧？”  
“嗯……我们两是什么样的人，什么样的人又适合去坐摩天轮呢——”鸣人恳求道，“你就当我想从高处看看整个游乐园好不好？麻烦你啦，谢谢，麻烦啦——”  
佐助噎住了。和鸣人吵架是他人生中最失败的一个决定，并不是他吵不过鸣人，而是鸣人软绵绵的态度一点也没有吵架的氛围，他会让你觉得你在对他闹脾气和撒娇。  
在工作人员面带祝福的注视下，佐助无奈地被鸣人拉上了摩天轮。摩天轮里他们拥有属于自己的小空间。随着旋转的摩天轮，他们慢慢地升上半空。一开始有些郁闷的佐助开始被窗外的风景吸引。阳光透过玻璃照射在他们的身上，有些刺眼，但足够温暖。从半空中看下去，游乐园尽收眼底。佐助看到许多成群结队的人，他们紧紧地相连在一起，像一条又一条的绳子相缠在一起。  
“佐助？”鸣人的声音，“佐助，你看我一下好不好？”  
“……你有什么好看的。”佐助支吾道，“你不是想看风景？这里的风景难道还不合你的口味吗？”  
“你明明知道我不是那个意思。”  
鸣人拉过佐助有些冰凉的手放在掌心。完了，又来了吗？这家伙就是一秒也没办法消停地想靠近我！  
鸣人的掌心是温暖的，甚至有些滚烫。佐助以一种变扭地姿势固执地看着窗外的风景，他知道这样太像闹变扭了，他知道这样太幼稚了，但是他没办法停下来。佐助在很小的时候，摔跤时会像普通的小孩子一样苦闹，不过他会哭得比较久，因为那样代表他摔得比其他小朋友更痛。  
鸣人谨慎地挪到了佐助的身边，他伸长手臂，小心翼翼地搭在佐助的肩膀上，伪造出一副佐助靠在他怀里的假象。鸣人成功地完成这个姿势之后，时间停滞了几秒钟，接着，鸣人精疲力竭一样靠在佐助的肩膀上，像缺水的鱼一样小口小口地喘着气。  
佐助不用费脑筋也知道鸣人有多紧张。他也是一样的。太过易逝的东西让这个内心敏感的男孩非常没有安全感，他和鸣人这种生活在迅速变化着的世界里的人不一样，佐助房间的布局可能好几年都不会发生变化，只不过有些数量上的增减而已。  
鸣人凑上嘴，当摩天轮将要过半的时候，轻轻地亲了一下佐助的脸颊。佐助在那一刻觉得有什么东西在自己的体内碎掉了，那些碎掉的东西统统顺着他皮肤上的毛孔飘到了空中，被困在这个封闭的摩天轮小舱里。  
鸣人亲过之后，自己也不敢相信地睁大了双眼。但他很快就放肆了起来，开始往佐助的肩膀上施力，希望他朝自己转过来。佐助朝他露出了乌黑头发下雪白的脖颈，他的皮肤在明媚的冬日阳光下像钻石一样在发着光。鸣人被怀里的佐助迷得七荤八素，但他好像始终没办法叫佐助转过身面对他。鸣人把下巴搁在佐助的肩膀上，鼻尖能嗅到佐助头发的清香，也可以闻到太阳晒在佐助呢外套上升起来的一股温暖的气味。鸣人希望这架摩天轮能为他们停下来，哪怕多一分钟多一秒，他想就这样和佐助待在一起，虽然佐助没有看着他，但只要他看着佐助就好了；只要佐助不把他推开，现在的鸣人就已经足够幸福了。  
摩天轮升到半空，鸣人被晒得有些昏昏欲睡，他半合着眼，似乎没有意识到自己正对着佐助的耳朵。他说的所有话，那些低沉、沙哑又有些稚气的声音统统一个字不漏地灌进了佐助的耳朵里。  
“佐助啊，你知道我现在最想要的圣诞礼物是什么吗？”  
佐助觉得自己的耳朵整个烧了起来，连带着侧脸、脖颈，所有被鸣人气息拂到的皮肤都带着一些灼烧的刺痛。不知道为什么，佐助觉得自己的胃有些筋挛。鸣人压着他的肩膀，他好难受。  
他想，大概他也对鸣人……  
“圣诞节……”佐助小声地说，他清了清嗓子，好不容易调回正常音量，“过几天我们两个一起过圣诞节吧。这还是你第一次在这个城市过圣诞节吧。”  
鸣人眨了眨眼睛。几天前佐助告诉过鸣人，他没办法陪自己过圣诞节，因为圣诞节前后宇智波家有他必须参加的家宴。鸣人本来已经打算好形单影只的一天了，现在这个惊喜从天而降把他砸晕了。鸣人坐直身体，不敢相信：“真的？”  
“真的。”佐助在鸣人看不到的地方轻轻地捂住了胃，好像原本是胃的地方现在成了一颗正在成熟的石榴，结满了鲜红又甜蜜的果实，佐助有些力竭，但强作镇定盯着自己对面的玻璃，“我什么时候骗过你？”


	16. Chapter 16

从那天早上在家里见过鼬之后，鼬就再也没出现过了。鼬一直都像这样神出鬼没的，在接任父亲的公司后，他神龙不见尾的情况就更常见了。佐助带着鸣人安安心心地玩了几天，突然间，一通电话就打到了佐助的手机上，告诉他，父亲的病情突然加重了。

接电话的时候，佐助正在公园里滑冰。电话里鼬的语气非常平静，他告诉佐助父亲在前一天的夜里陷入了昏迷。得知这件事的瞬间，佐助愣住了。溜冰场周围充满了吵杂的人群，佐助必须要捂住一边的耳朵才能听清鼬在说什么。

远远的，鸣人察觉佐助脱离人群一个人到了边缘的休息区，他也踉踉跄跄地跟了过去。这是他第一次滑冰，还不熟练，靠近佐助的时候左摇右晃的身姿像一只企鹅。直觉告诉鸣人，有什么不好的事情发生了。他紧紧地靠在佐助身旁站着，问道：“怎么了，你看起来不太舒服。”

“嗯。”佐助轻轻地说，“我爸进ICU了。”

“啊？”

“重症病房。”佐助解释道，“我现在要赶去医院。”

“我陪你去。”鸣人立刻接上。

“不。”佐助抛下这句话，朝着出口飞快地滑去。鸣人也想像佐助滑得那么快，但他还不懂滑冰的平衡，使出百分之百的劲也只只有百分之二十用在刀刃上。尽管他的动作很笨拙，但还是勉强地追上了佐助。他们上一秒才还完溜冰鞋，下一秒就出现在了等车的马路边。

“事情……严重吗？”鸣人一改平常的大嗓门，小心翼翼地问道。

佐助诚实地说：“我不知道。”

他现在脑子乱极了。父亲的身体从几年前开始每况愈下，佐助不知道这次的崩溃到底代表着什么。

鸣人叹了一口气。虽然他对这事完全不了解，但他还是走近佐助站在他身边，和他依靠在一起。佐助的嘴唇有些发白，可能是冷风吹的，这天气一定把佐助给冷坏了。鸣人伸手整了整佐助的围巾，佐助看了他一眼，黑色的眼睛像小鹿一样在路灯下有些湿润。很漂亮、很无辜的眼睛。鸣人留意到佐助在提起家人的时候意外得像个小孩。

“对了……”佐助突然提起，“你就不要跟我去医院了，监护病房估计也不会让你进去，你跟过去也没用。至于我，我也不知道要在医院待到多晚，我只期待情况不要差到动大手术。”

冬天的夜里很冷，空气在慢慢地结冰，街灯照在马路上反射出钢铁一样冰冷的光。

忽然间，佐助被拥入了一个温暖的怀抱。那天鸣人穿着一件黑色的呢子大衣，抱起来非常的厚实。佐助在鸣人的怀里挣扎了一下，他感觉周围的人都在议论他们这两个抱在一起的大男孩。但随着佐助的挣扎，鸣人怀抱着佐助的双手收得更紧了一些。

“一定会没事的。”

鸣人在耳边的声音竟然惊人地抚慰了佐助焦躁不安的情绪。

街对面一辆黑色的轿车摁了两声喇叭。那辆黑车不知道什么时候出现在街对面的披萨店门前，它仿佛是从虚空驶来的幽灵车，静静地蛰伏在黑暗中。

车窗滑了下来，在飞雪的阻碍下，佐助看清驾驶座那人的模样，是鼬。

即便佐助不看驾驶员的长相，他也知道这是鼬的车。即便鼬频繁换车，但他摁喇叭的节奏与众不同，总是很轻，但直直地击中心灵，结果几乎震耳欲聋。有些时候佐助很喜欢这声音，有些时候则很害怕。

“我哥来了。”佐助下意识地推开鸣人，“我得走了，抱歉。之后联系。”

佐助离开之前没有提圣诞节的约定，鸣人一直站在原地看着那辆黑车红色的尾灯彻底消失在这个寂寞的街区。

佐助离开之后鸣人心里真不是滋味，当佐助陪在他身边带着他从东区走到西区时，他多么快活啊。与此时的寂静与寒冷比起来，和佐助在一起的短暂时光才让他觉得自己像个人。鸣人形单影只地游荡到公园里，白天那些干燥的树干在夜里像鬼手一样伸向天空。K市的夜里，不知道会冻死多少流浪汉。

佐助坐在副驾驶上，雨刷来回打在车窗上，温暖的坐垫让他有点昏昏欲睡。

鼬透过后视镜看见佐助抿着嘴，一副沉思着什么的模样。当路灯一盏一盏地淌过佐助的时候，鼬惊讶地察觉到了佐助的变化。他变得还不算太多，但明显有些像蝉蛹一样的东西从他的身上上剥落了。当一个人有了自己特有的目标和对世界的思考，他的容貌也会有所变化。那些变化不是最亲密的人是看不出来的。佐助的眉心从来不会皱起那么微妙的角度。虽然在别人的眼里，佐助的眉毛是放松的，但它其实正因为思想的转动而下意识地轻皱着，这使得佐助看上去有些决绝和哀伤。他对这个世界的态度将会比他的兄长暧昧得多，他做不到绝对的赞美，也无法去确切地诋毁。很快，佐助就会成长为那种拥有强烈情感和强大理性的男人了。他和鼬几乎完全不同，因为，鼬，他很少对事带着私人的情绪。

“今天和你的‘同学’玩得开心吗？”鼬把着方向盘，他们驶过一个红绿灯，他问佐助。

空气中一股淡淡的花香味，大概是鼬新买的车载香水。佐助注意到鼬在同学二字上下的重音。

“……嗯，过得还不错，去了美术馆，也去了游乐园。”佐助说。他想，刚刚自己与鸣人拥抱的画面应该已经被鼬看到了把，他对隐瞒这件事已经没什么指望了，什么都逃不过鼬的眼睛，只不过他希望鼬让他自己处理这件事，不要干涉得太多。

“你喜欢他吗？”鼬知道佐助不想再听他的废话。

“不……”佐助下意识地反驳道。他不知道自己是习惯性地反驳鼬还是没办法这么快接受自己喜欢鸣人的事实。

“你看起来很喜欢他。”

“……”

鼬看了一眼后视镜里的佐助，他的弟弟此时紧皱着眉头好像在跟他自己生气，鼬淡淡地说：“你不想说的话我就不问了。”

佐助先是轻轻地嗯了一声。但后来他觉得自己有必要听听鼬的意见，于是他心里斗争了一会儿，问道：“你喜欢过谁？”

鼬表示：“是的，大学的时候我谈过一个女朋友，泉。我没有把她带回家过，你对她大概没什么印象。”

事实上，佐助甚至都不知道自己的哥哥谈过这么一个女朋友。

“你当初的恋爱是什么样的？”

鼬沉默了一下，接着很平静地说：“是一场很愉快的恋爱，到现在我和她都还是朋友。她是普通家庭出生的，父母从事出版行业，我在她家读了很多有意思的书，我们很享受对方的陪伴。有一段时间，我想过和她长久地在一起，让她成为我的妻子。但是后来，我们的关系就变得现实了起来。父亲的身体每况愈下之后，我得花很多的精力在公司里，同时还得顾及学校的成绩，导致我没时间陪她。她的年纪比我大，她毕业之后，她的父母便催她结婚。他们不赞同她和我在一起，因为我们之间的差距太大了，她如果嫁过来的话必定会有很长一段时间适应不了我们家的生活——而且，我太忙了，根本就没时间陪她。之后就没什么了，我们分手得很平静。分手的时候，她在我怀里哭了一会儿。自分手以来，我还没有谈过别的恋爱，工作只会越来越忙。比起恋爱，我更适合商业联姻，也就是说，找一个合作伙伴。”

佐助听完鼬几乎没有任何感情的叙述，浑身的力气好像被抽干。父亲从来没有像对鼬那样要求过佐助，佐助一直都像其他的小孩那样成长起来，几乎是无忧无虑的。不过佐助天性很敏感，就算家里人不说，他也知道在他不知道的地方正发生着些什么。他不是鼬，不像他那么聪明，能把一段恋情说得这么平静。但佐助不能接受自己不像鼬这一点，他还不知道即便他们是血脉相连的兄弟，他们的性格也相差甚远。佐助只想着追上鼬，即便他要牺牲掉自己的生活，如果他没办法做和鼬一样的事，他就会觉得他彻底输了，他那么心高气傲，绝对不能接受自己低人一等的结果。

“你真觉得这是恋爱吗？”佐助尝试去质问鼬，“你没有后悔过你的出生或者她的出生……你没有憎恶过你们之间的不同？你和她分手的时候不痛苦吗？如果不痛苦的话，你们就根本没有爱过。”

听到佐助这样说，鼬再次感到忧虑。毫无疑问，佐助的问题有他的合理性，可这个问题揭露出的一个真相便是他的弟弟彻底地陷入了爱情的漩涡。

“是的，这就是恋爱，而且是一场很好的恋爱。和她在一起的时候，我学到了很多东西，也懂得从新的角度看待这个世界。”鼬说，“可能过去了一点时间，我的感情已经消散得差不多了，你才会觉得我像背书一样和你说起这段感情。可实际上，我当时还是很喜欢她的。”

“但你有更重要的事情得去做，而且，你和她差距太大了。”佐助说道。

“不，说不准。”鼬罕见地，用十分含糊地口吻说，“不要这么轻易地给一件事下结论。”

“……”佐助不知道说什么好。

佐助和鼬在一起的时候会像鼬那样思考。和鸣人在一起的时候，他的心总像坐过山车那样七上八下。现在，他安静了下来，才知道自己有多么喜欢鸣人——他终于承认了，他喜欢漩涡鸣人。他第一次这么喜欢一个人。如果不是真的喜欢，佐助不会这样亲密地接近鸣人。他觉得自己不是那么热情的人，从来都不是。高中时女孩们给他送巧克力，所有人都很羡慕他，可佐助没有一次明白巧克力除了甜得发腻之外还剩下些什么。今天他知道了，当鸣人靠近他的时候，那些在自己的胃里钻来钻去的虫子，那种阴郁的痛苦，就是他从前没尝过的巧克力的滋味。

现在的佐助还不敢拥抱鸣人，他没有那种勇气，他不知道他要经历些什么才会将鸣人和自己之间的感情看得这么淡。想到未来将要发生在他们身上的灾难，佐助就感到一阵痛苦。

就在佐助到达医院之后，鸣人找了家二十四小时的便利店准备消磨掉这个漫长的夜晚。他赶在画具店打烊前买了必要的工具，之后便带着画具坐在了便利店靠窗的位置随性地涂起了鸦。佐助离开前转瞬即逝脆弱的表情深深地印在了鸣人的心中，这个漫长的一天在鸣人年轻的心里反复地过滤，最后流淌在白色纸张上的是一张纯洁无垢的笑脸。那是佐助的笑容，没有任何阴翳的，如同阳光一样直接照进鸣人心中的笑容。鸣人也不知道自己为什么随手就画出了这样的佐助，毕竟佐助不那么常笑，就算是笑，也很少笑得像画面中这么单纯。鸣人盯着画面中的佐助，一边喝着咖啡，一边在暖气中意识到佐助有多么害怕快乐。


	17. Chapter 17

好在鼬打来的电话只是虚惊一场，一个夜晚的静静守护之后，富岳的各项身体指标恢复到了相对安全的数值。

医院的空气中总是弥漫着消散不去的消毒水的气味，隔着一层玻璃，佐助在病房外盯着屏幕上绿色的数字。

“我们的人生就是这些数字？”他有些讽刺地说。

鼬在一旁很平静地回答他：“是的，有时候是。”

鼬赶来医院之后让母亲回去休息，好在白天顶下他们两个人。佐助在医院的走廊上突然回忆起了小时候发生的一些事。

“哥，你在我八岁的时候患过急性肠胃炎吧。”佐助说，“那天晚上我没见到你，佣人告诉我你是去同学家玩了。后来不知道什么时候我才从你那边知道原来那天晚上你在医院。”

鼬坐在佐助旁边的塑料椅上，他们的椅子都是薄荷绿色的，很轻很薄，但还算坚固。医院长长的走廊总是那么冷清，白衣的护士走来走去。

听到佐助提起这件事，鼬笑了笑，说：“好像是有这么一件事。”

“你们明明可以坦白地告诉我你病了。”佐助不满地指出。

“你才八岁，太小了，爸妈不能在照顾我的时候再带你一个。况且那次我得的也不算什么重病，隔天我就回家了，不是吗？”鼬轻描淡写地说，“没想到你还记着这件事。”

“八岁不算小。”佐助说，“你八岁的时候就可以一个人坐飞机了。”

“嗯，不过是坐在第一排，全程在乘务员的密切监护之下。”鼬用轻快地语气开玩笑道。

“你不觉得爸妈对我们有点区别对待吗？你是那个什么都行的哥哥，而我不管几岁了还什么都做不来。”

鼬看了佐助一眼，笑了一下，他避开了这个问题，问佐助：“你在生气吗？”

佐助咬了咬牙，这个问题就是一个陷阱。鼬想他怎么答复？承认自己还像傻瓜似的记得这件事，还是撒谎说自己不在意，装作一个大度的人？

“你的年纪是我们家里最小的，大家都想照顾你。你可以享受父亲为你创造的优势，尽情地去做你想做的事。”鼬就像给佐助上哲学课的那些老态龙钟的教授，“你该把眼界放宽一点，别老是盯着我看，愚蠢的弟弟。”

佐助的身体往前倾，双手支在大腿上。在黎明的医院里，一切都是那么安静。佐助的眼睛疲倦得有些干涩，他不停地眨眼。人生第一次，他觉得鼬说的话可能是有道理的，这个世界存在着许多不同的人，存在着许多不同的价值观，也许他可以试着站在不同的角度看问题。在佐助伸手用力地揉了一下脸的时候，鼬突然开口了。

“你好像有点变了。”鼬说。

“什么意思？”

“变得成熟了一些。”

“为什么突然这么说。”

鼬平静地看着佐助，他端详了一会儿。鼬说话的语气很轻，轻得像一片羽毛，在医院里，在佐助一夜没睡极其疲倦的时候，鼬张开了嘴声音却似乎延迟了几秒才到佐助的耳朵里。

“以后来公司帮我吧。”

佐助眨了眨眼，缓了好几秒才反应过来。他抬起头盯着鼬。

“现在市场出现了很多竞争对手，我一个人可能会忙不过来，特别是我有一个企划正准备推进，我希望你能作为其中一个负责人参与到项目的运作里去。当然，公司的事情我只会安排你在放假的时候参与，不会打扰到你的大学课程，你大可以把它当成一个实习。”

“为什么突然同意我参与到企业里去了？你以前总是希望我离公司远远的。”

鼬看着佐助说：“我相信现在的你有这个实力。”

佐助咬了咬嘴唇，沉默了一会儿，才缓缓地说：“我知道了，我同意。”

鼬笑了笑。佐助不知道自己该摆出什么样的表情，不过心跳得很快。此时佐助的脑袋闪过一个想法，他想和鸣人分享这件事。佐助在原地一动不动地犹豫了几分钟后，找了个借口去了趟洗手间。现在是清晨的六点十分。

“你醒着吗？”佐助在手机屏幕上敲道，咻的一声，信息发送了出去。

出乎意料的，鸣人秒回：“被你吵醒了。你爸没事吧？”

“没有。我等会就回去。”

“我等你。”鸣人说。

佐助还不懂鸣人说的这句“我等你”是什么意思，毕竟鸣人现在应该就在他的房间里。没过一会儿，佐助的母亲来了，将兄弟二人替下。鼬回公司休息，佐助直接打车回了家。佐助回家之后，鸣人就像一只金毛巡回犬一样从房间里跑了出来。见到鸣人的瞬间，佐助紧绷了一晚上的身心都放松了，他几乎想要给鸣人一个大大的拥抱，不过他还是忍住了。

鸣人把脑袋热情地拱过来，被佐助无情地推开。

“我刚从医院回来，你让我洗个澡吧。”佐助说话的语气都不由自主地带上了笑意。

于是，鸣人只好放佐助去浴室洗澡，自己则回到佐助的房间里等他。鸣人躺在地板上看着天花板发呆，房门的合叶发出吱呀的一声轻响，鸣人立刻就坐起了身。佐助刚洗过的头发往后翘起，发梢还有些潮湿。说不清为什么，经过一晚上失眠的折磨，鸣人有一股强烈地想要把佐助紧紧抱在怀里的欲望。等佐助上床之后，鸣人也钻进了佐助的被褥。佐助的身体很敏感，所以当鸣人的手摸到佐助的身体的时候，佐助被逗笑了，他推搡了一把鸣人，但敌不过大脑的困意与鸣人的坚持，还是被鸣人紧紧地抱进了怀里。鸣人的怀抱有一股陌生的气味，但佐助喜欢那股味道，他让佐助大脑里的结松开了，佐助好像从来也没有这么放松过。不过这种轻松只持续了短短的半分钟，佐助的大脑很快又亮起了红灯。他不是那种很容易接受别人的人，所以他最终还是推开了鸣人。

结果，在梦中他又见到了鸣人，他们两个人身在一片无垠的平原，一片乌云在他们的头顶追逐着他们的步伐，佐助只好抓着鸣人的手飞快地奔跑。那片云眼看就要抓住他们两个，佐助突然醒了。

佐助醒来的时候已经下午五点了，夜色笼罩住整片天空，呈现出忧郁的海蓝色，在地平线上方，一枚弯月点缀在楼宇之间，像精美的水晶雕塑。佐助感觉手里被人塞了什么东西，用劲一捏，身旁的人突然发出了一声闷哼。佐助用大拇指揉了揉掌心里的那物件，原来是一只手。鸣人把他的手卡进了佐助的手心里。

佐助翻了个身，双眼却正好对上了鸣人，鸣人大睁着眼睛望着佐助，无辜得像一只初生的小狗。

“佐助……？”鸣人的声音低低的，哑哑的，佐助浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

有什么摸向了佐助的手臂，并且还一路往下。佐助刚刚醒来，脑袋还不怎么清醒，专属于宇智波佐助的防护罩还没有构建完毕，鸣人的抚摸对他来说简直就是全世界最舒服的事情。佐助眯起眼睛，毫不克制地允许自己沉浸于神经末梢的大规模震颤中。那只手摸到了佐助的腰、胯，犹豫了一下，钻进了佐助的睡衣。当粗糙的手指摸到佐助的腹部时，佐助发出了一声低沉的呜咽。这声呜咽让鸣人大脑里的理智直接崩掉了。

就在那只手准备继续在佐助身上开疆拓土时，佐助的手机突然响了起来。佐助好像突然意识到了什么一样，抓住手机连忙从床上跳了下去。他不知道再这么放纵下去他们之间要发生什么。

手机屏幕上是一条鼬发的短信，“你来客厅一下。”

佐助的呼吸一窒，把手机捏在手里，连忙出了房间。出房之前，他对鸣人说，“我哥回来了，你在房间里待一会儿。”

这个金发的大男孩有一瞬间觉得自己是被佐助藏在房间里的情夫。

傍晚暧昧的夜色从窗口映了进来，鼬将自己的长发在脑后扎成一束，睡眠不足的黑眼圈为鼬添上了一份病态的美感。听到佐助的脚步声后，坐在沙发上的鼬抬起了头。他对佐助说：“你坐过来，我想和你谈一件事。”

佐助大脑里亮起了红灯。他坐到鼬旁边的沙发上，问他：“哥，怎么了？”

“你今天晚上原本的计划是什么？”鼬问道。

“我……本来准备和同学一起去玩。”

“圣诞夜，对吧？”鼬说，他白净的手指搭在沙发的扶手上，精巧得就像艺术品，“我有一个建议想问问你的想法。我希望你今天晚上能和我一起出席O公司的晚会，在晚会上，我要将你作为宇智波集团重要的一员介绍给他们。”

“……”

“当然，如果你觉得不方便的话也可以拒绝，毕竟你先答应了你的同学。”

表面上，鼬给予了佐助拒绝的机会，实际上，佐助根本就没有拒绝的余地。鼬明明就知道这一点。

人到底有没有自由意志？如果人类拥有自由意志的话，佐助此时就会立刻决绝鼬的邀请，去和鸣人度过一个快乐的圣诞夜，因为他的体内有一部分想要享受单纯的大学生活。但佐助无法拒绝鼬的提议，因为他从小到大的人生道路指向的就是成为宇智波集团的一部分。如果这时有人跳出来要将他踢出他原本的人生轨迹，这人将有多么强大的力量啊？恐怕只有那些喜欢童话的小孩才会相信这个人的存在吧。

“那你的意思是跟我一起去宴会？”鼬从口袋里掏出一张演唱会的门票递向佐助，“这张票给他吧，算是我的赔礼。”

门票上印着一个乐队的logo，他们是全世界最知名的乐队之一。据佐助所知，这场演唱会的门票在半年前都被抢光了，何况是鼬手里这张内场票。佐助接过了鼬的票。鼬提醒他，十五分钟之后司机就会在楼下等他们。

回到房间后，佐助直接走去衣帽间换掉了睡衣。不出意料的，鸣人跟了过来。镜子里映出鸣人的一张笑脸，佐助低下头无法面对这张灿烂的脸庞。鸣人的笑容里充满了期待。

“今天晚上我们……”鸣人的声音也充满了幻想。

佐助打断了他，“我今天晚上没办法陪你，我得和我哥去一趟宴会。我必须去。”

佐助将票递给了鸣人，说：“你可以去看这场演唱会，我记得你还挺喜欢他们的不是吗？”

“但我最想和你在一起。”鸣人说，“你不能和我在一起吗？你前几天刚刚答应过我的。”

佐助犹豫了，他刚刚穿上他的衬衫，鸣人忽然扑了过来，将他整个人压在了玻璃上。佐助有些不适地推了推鸣人，但鸣人却丝毫没有放开他的意思。

“我知道我不应该毁约，但这件事对我很重要！”佐助对鸣人说道，他们之间的距离很近，近到他们在呼吸对方的空气。

“你答应过我的。”鸣人垮下眉毛，恳求道，“你不能不去吗？”

“做不到。”佐助说，如果鸣人知道这对他意味着什么的话，鸣人就不应该提出这么任性的要求。

在那一瞬间，鸣人的内心深处产生了一股恐慌，好像佐助下一秒就要在自己的眼前消失，这段时间里他得到的所有幸福都要被上帝悉数收走，他又要变回那个没有人在乎的可怜的男孩，所有痛苦的夜晚都要重新地回到他的生活。他需要爱，被人在乎的感觉多好啊……为什么佐助把这一切给了他，却又要转手收回呢？

“放开我，鸣人！”

钳制着佐助手腕上的鸣人的手就好像一对手铐。父亲的重病、哥哥的期待还有自己长久以来的野心，此时居然与鸣人的出现碰撞在了一起，让佐助的生活脱离了他的控制。佐助惊讶地发现，自己竟然因为鸣人的一言一行而感到心痛。在过去，佐助从来没有这么在意过谁。但是鸣人不同，鸣人的失望会像刀子一样在佐助的心上划上一个口子。很疼。但是，这种疼不会改变佐助的决定，佐助会去晚宴，他绝对会到场。

很久之后，佐助仍然会想起这个寒冷的圣诞夜。那时候的他们产生如此深的恐惧，不单纯只是因为佐助毁约这一件事。让他们真正感到恐惧的是，第一次朝他们两个人显露真正面目的所谓“差距”的东西。


	18. Chapter 18

一辆黑色的轿车驶进酒店，把鼬和佐助放在了大堂的入口。酒店里的味道是雏菊的香气，沁人心脾。到处都是大理石，桌子、石柱和一整块的墙壁。奶油色的灯光营造出梦幻的气息。他们搭乘蓝绿色光源的电梯到达第二十三层，酒店的顶楼环形餐厅。电梯门一开，深蓝色的地毯在眼前铺开，肖邦的夜曲从天而降，女人们穿着美丽的礼服，男人们穿着得体的西装。佐助跟在鼬的身边，彬彬有礼，他们像从画里走出来的贵族少爷。  
佐助被作为宇智波家的次子介绍给不同的社长们，所有的社长都不约而同地提出了一个问题：“现在有婚约对象了吗？”  
佐助在这个问题劈头盖脸朝他抽来的那一刻，脸庞掠过一丝厌恶。  
所有人的目光都聚焦到了一直缄默不语的佐助脸上，佐助感到自己是被期待的，至少他应该说一些什么。他犹豫了片刻，说道：“我现在以学业为主，还没有考虑过这个问题。”  
一个同龄的少女被牵到了佐助的面前，佐助瞟了一眼鼬，可鼬却没有看他。取而代之的是一只从背后推向佐助的手。他被推到了少女的身边，不小心撞了她一下。  
“对不起。”佐助连忙往后退了一步。  
“没关系。”少女红着脸说，她同样往后退了一小步，一举一动都是大家闺秀的风范。她穿着浅黄色的礼服，裙子上缀着恰当的蕾丝，天鹅般的脖颈。  
佐助默默地想，此时的他和这个女孩都是这场余兴节目的牺牲品，是装扮精美的男娃娃和女娃娃。他与鸣人也有共同站在聚光灯下的时刻，就在前段时间的学生会晚宴。鸣人穿西装的笨拙模样浮现在佐助的脑海中，直接把他逗笑了出来。如果此刻站在自己身边的是鸣人的话，鸣人兴许会借着两个人身体重叠出的阴影悄悄地握住他的手吧。  
少女的舅舅，OX集团的社长突然提出让佐助与少女一起拍照的建议。  
“不好吧？”少女突然说，“佐助君看起来不太愿意的样子。”  
听到少女这么说，佐助反而找不到台阶给自己下。如果这个场景发生在学校里，佐助八成会想都不想地拒绝对方，可他们现在在大亨云集的商业聚会上，佐助没有拒绝的立场。是的，这只是表面的礼仪而已，为什么要把它当一回事？本来佐助已经迅速地给自己做好了心里建设，但他却发现对着自己的摄像头中也包含有鼬的。瞬间，佐助有些尴尬地愣住了。  
“鼬，你在干嘛？”佐助用周围人听不出来的语气质问鼬。他其实不敢相信鼬在做什么。  
鼬的微笑一如既往的平和，他说：“只是想拍一张照片纪念一下，今天晚上是圣诞夜。”  
佐助的眼神又无助又愤怒，最后像蒙了一层雾。  
“好吧。”佐助几乎报复性地笑道。他像小锡兵一样站在少女旁边，穿着西装的他风华正茂，即便笑容下隐藏着难以察觉的阴沉，表面上仍然是迷人的宇智波佐助。  
鼬拍下照片，上传到了自己的FB，备注道：Christmas Night。  
在照片里，灯光正好打在佐助和他身旁少女的脸上，他们笑得比看上去更加灿烂。佐助很少这样笑过，连鼬都觉得这张照片很难得。不过相较之下，他弟弟的脸色非常难看。拍完照之后，佐助二话不说地走到了窗台边上。  
窗外的霓虹夜色打在佐助的脸上，勾勒出他俊朗的面部线条。佐助的眼神冷冷的，眉间皱在一起，满脸都是毫不掩饰的厌倦与反感。佐助注意到鼬走到自己的身边后，斜了他一眼。即使佐助什么都不说，鼬也知道自己的弟弟有多么讨厌这次的应酬。背景悠扬的旋律中，鼬的心中产生了一声异响，这声不和谐音显而易见是一种预兆。  
等到那天晚上的宴会终于结束后，佐助拖着疲惫的身躯跟在鼬身后疲倦地坐进后车厢。佐助闭上眼睛倚着座椅，在音响播出的柔美夜曲中昏昏欲睡。  
好不容易终于到了家，和鼬道完晚安后，鼬就上了二楼，佐助一个人回到了一楼的房间。  
黑暗的房间里一盏灯也没亮，佐助的眼睛适应了黑暗之后，床上浮现出一个人的轮廓。那个躺在床上的人好像睡着了，躺在那儿一动不动，听到佐助进了房间也没有发出一点声音。  
“鸣人，你还醒着吗？”  
床铺的方向发出了一声轻轻的咕哝。佐助伸手将灯打开，刺眼的灯光射进鸣人的眼底，鸣人的眼睛痛了起来，他伸手挡在了自己的眼前。佐助说他要去洗澡，鸣人应了一声。等佐助洗完之后，佐助走到了床边。  
一个穿着深蓝色棉质睡衣的人站在床边，鸣人翻了个身把自己的脑袋埋进了枕头里。他他妈的等了一晚上，就跟个傻X似的。他还以为跟佐助来K市能有什么好招待呢，到头来都他妈是骗人的。在孤儿院的时候就被骗，脱离了孤儿院又被骗，别人骗就算了，鸣人压根不在乎，怎么连佐助都骗他。鸣人太失望了，鸣人对佐助太失望了！  
看见鸣人把脑袋埋在手臂里，佐助弯了弯嘴角。因为鸣人在房间里等他的关系，佐助在卫生间里没有认真地把头发吹干，现在他的发梢还有些潮湿。他坐在床上，床垫往他的方向倾斜了一些。鸣人变扭地朝佐助的反方向挪了挪身子，继续保持着他咸鱼的姿势。佐助耐心地呼唤着鸣人的名字，还伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，不过这些讨好都没有换来鸣人的理睬。纵使佐助在心里翻了个白眼，但今晚的事细想来也的确是自己对不起鸣人，佐助只好做了一个深呼吸压下烦躁感。  
把脑袋塞在枕头下，甚至不理睬佐助的示好，鸣人在做完这两件事之后就立刻后悔了。他积了一晚上的气，在佐助洗澡的时候，鸣人还想过怎么和他大吵一架。可这一切的计划在佐助起身离开的那一刻就全部作废了，鸣人惊恐地听着渐渐远离的脚步声，恨不得抛下自己仅剩无几的自尊跳起来与佐助和解。  
就在鸣人欲哭无泪的时候，佐助的脚步声又靠近了。这次佐助似乎还拖了某个重物过来，脚步声很慢，而且每一步都沉甸甸的。  
佐助像早春溪水一样有些冰凉的声音在耳边响起：“今天晚上是圣诞节吧？”  
感谢上帝这家伙居然还记得这码事。  
看鸣人还没抬头的打算，佐助耐着性子说：“你就不想知道我为你准备了什么圣诞礼物？”  
终于，闷闷的，鸣人的声音从枕头里传了出来，“不想知道……”  
虽然鸣人这么说了，但一只眼睛在枕头的缝隙里瞧啊瞧的，终于适应灯光，瞟见了佐助手里领着的一个大皮箱。佐助见鸣人这幅狐狸似疑心病很重的样子，哭笑不得的晃了晃手里的箱子。  
“不想打开看看吗？”  
这皮箱很重，佐助必须要两只手才拎得动。  
鸣人从枕头里钻出来，说：“不想！”  
头顶暖黄色的灯光笼罩了整张床，房间里亮堂堂的，但鸣人太用力地盯着佐助了，全部的注意力都在佐助的身上，所以这间房里的摆设在他的眼里都是不存在的。光都洒在佐助的身上，把佐助照得精致无暇，好像古希腊的那些众神雕塑。佐助正朝着鸣人微微笑着，佐助微笑的时候，眼睛会些许地眯起。那样子，没见过的人是不知道有多迷人的。  
佐助把箱子甩给鸣人，差点砸到鸣人的膝盖。鸣人抱怨地嘀咕了一声，忍不住把手放在了箱子上。那个箱子摸起来非常舒服，因为是皮革制的，所以一眼看上去就价格不菲。鸣人毫不怀疑这个箱子就是佐助送给他的圣诞礼物，因为光是这个箱子就已经是鸣人收到的最贵重的礼物了。  
“打开看看？”佐助坐在了床上，他看见鸣人盯着自己看，抬了抬下巴示意鸣人把箱子打开。  
好吧，看来礼物不只是这个箱子。那还有什么呢？鸣人发誓自己是绝对不会因为箱子里的东西轻易原谅佐助的——  
咔嚓一声，金属扣打开了，一管一管的颜料填满了整个皮箱，玲琅满目，让人应接不暇。鸣人的大脑一瞬间就因为接收到这么多的色彩信号而短路了。  
“喏，礼物，就当我的赔礼。”佐助若无其事地说道。他的心不知道为什么也跟着一起雀跃，嘴角无法抑制地上扬了起来。  
“真的吗？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，眼睛从其中的一排颜料开始，想要依照顺序一排一排地把色号看完，但他的注意力总是被另一块少见的颜色中途打断。鸣人的注意力一次次的被打断，最后他放弃了清点颜料，看向佐助的眼神里是飘飘然的满足感。鸣人的一举一动无时无刻不在像佐助透露一个信息：他从来也没有过这样的经历，而且他现在高兴得快要晕过去了。  
佐助充分地享受了鸣人被幸福冲昏头脑的表情，松了一口气倒在床上。虽然这个夜晚的前半段过得很憋屈，但鸣人的这个表情最终救了场。佐助回想起自己小时候鼓起勇气把家政课的作业送给鼬——一副纸做的眼镜，看见哥哥微笑的时候他是多么开心。  
大概过了十分钟，鸣人仍然一副痴迷地盯着颜料箱的模样，佐助连忙把他拉起来。  
“够了够了，这些东西又不会飞走，现在是睡觉时间。”  
鸣人在佐助的劝说下好说歹说放弃了研究他的圣诞礼物。他精疲力尽地倒在佐助的身旁，气喘吁吁，浑身上下散发出惊人的热量。佐助转头瞟了鸣人一眼，鸣人的脸上浮现着一个大大的笑容。佐助满足地闭上眼，直到感到有什么挡在了他的眼前。  
“RGB（0，47，167），CMYK（98，84，0，0）”  
佐助睁开眼，鸣人的左手伸得很直，在暖色的灯光下，鸣人的手里捏着一小管颜料。  
“克莱因蓝。”鸣人的声音就在耳边响起，伴随着他们清晰的气流进出鼻腔的声音，“‘蓝色是天空，是水，是空气，是深度和无限，是自由和生命。蓝色是宇宙最本质的颜色。’”  
倏然间，佐助抽离了自己的身体。克莱因蓝是一种混入了大量群青的蓝，它看上去是那么的刺眼，但同时，又是那么的广袤、深邃，仿佛它是一个连同人类与宇宙的入口。无法言喻的情感大量涌入佐助的胸口，疲惫、痛苦、挣扎、悲哀、伤心、狂喜、快乐、欣慰、幸福……所有的一切都混合在一起。  
佐助支起自己，吻住了鸣人。鸣人的眼睛在他们嘴唇相接的那一瞬间睁大了，接着又慢慢的一点点的合上。  
只有非常年轻的人，还没找到自己所守护的东西的孩子们，他们才能够体会到这种与人相连的超脱感。在灵魂被某一种物质束缚之前，也许每一个人类都是这样联系在一起的。等佐助或鸣人长大、变老之后，他们找到了自己在这个世界上存在的意义之后，他们就很难再有这样的情感体验了。但幸运的是，在完全的世俗化之前，他们遇到了彼此。


	19. Chapter 19

“你今天的心情很好。”

鼬的声音从前排传来，他们正在前往滑雪场的路上。车内被空调烘得暖暖的，阳光照耀在冰雪上，反射出强烈的光芒，鼬戴着墨镜，佐助在扶手上支起自己的脑袋。

“还好吧，我看起来心情很愉快吗？”佐助漫不经心地问道。

鼬瞟了一眼后视镜，佐助的嘴角带着不自觉的上扬，鼬也忍不住笑了，佐助的心思不知道放在哪里。

道路两边的雪松静静地站立在温暖的冬日之下，仿佛在等待着什么。

鼬伸手揉了揉眼睛。

滑雪场坐落在城市西边的雪山上。

每年冬天宇智波一家都会去瑞士滑雪，但今年父亲的身体出现了不适，他们的旅行也泡汤了。虽然今年只能去城郊的滑雪场，但佐助一样很开心。不过他们到了滑雪场之后，佐助的心情出现了一百八十度的转变。他揪住鼬，几乎是咬牙切齿地问道：“怎么这里又有个女的？”

一个穿着白色滑雪服的适龄少女站在佐助的跟前，她有一张羊羔般温和的圆脸，散发着光泽的柔顺黑发，就差胸前一个“XX家大小姐”的告示牌。

他还以为今天终于不必应付这些女孩子了。就算没有鸣人，他也不会给这些女人什么好脸色。鼬明明知道这一点。

鼬戴着墨镜，佐助看不清他脸上的表情。很奇怪的，鼬今天并没有滑雪的打算，他和XX企业的社长直接进了休息室，就剩下大小姐和佐助留在滑雪场了。

“佐助君，你滑雪滑得好吗？”声音柔柔的。

佐助调整着滑雪鞋的固定扣，敷衍道：“一般般。”

“我滑得不太好呢。”

佐助戴上滑雪镜，给她指了一条路，“那边是初级滑道，你可以从那里滑起。”还没等女孩子反应过来，佐助就像是一枝箭一般顺着陡峭的滑倒笔直地冲了出去。

今天的滑雪运不行，大约半小时前天气就逐渐转阴了，蓝灰色的云层霸占了天空，远处的山峦也显出混沌。冷风在山谷间刮着，吹起佐助的鬓发。佐助脱下滑雪板走进山脚的休息室时，少女的声音在就近的桌边响起。

“佐助君，坐到这里来吧。”

佐助只好硬着头皮坐到了她的身边。他坐下的那一瞬间看到少女脸上不变的笑容，顿时对之前的失礼感到抱歉。最近发生的事情太多了，他实在没办法控制自己的心情。窗外刮起了大风，天色变得极其阴沉。佐助要了一杯红茶。

进休息室的人变得越来越多，人声吵杂了起来。窗外的雪松在左右晃动，碎雪飘飘。

“佐助君今年几岁了？在读大学吗？”对方找起了话题，“你好像很擅长滑雪，以前经常和家人一起去滑雪场吗？”

“嗯，冬天经常去滑雪……”佐助犹豫了一下，感觉眼前这个少女也不是那么让他讨厌，于是打开了话匣子，“你第一次来吗？”

“不是的，我每年冬天都会去滑雪。”她见佐助终于用正眼看自己，好像松了一口气，“但我怎么练习都只会一点点而已。”

想到自己无意间瞥到她颤颤巍巍的姿势，佐助顺口问道：“你应该不喜欢滑雪吧，可以看得出来。”因为不喜欢，所以每次去滑雪场也只是随便玩几圈，不刻意去钻研技巧，水平自然也不会提高。

她露出为难的表情。

佐助低头喝了一口杯子里的红茶。

“我想问一个没有礼貌的问题。”佐助说，“可以吗？”

“嗯？”

“不喜欢的话，为什么不拒绝？不喜欢滑雪的话，不要来就行了。”

少女睁大了眼睛，那双羊羔一样湿润而且温顺的眼睛一下子充满了困惑。不喜欢的事情就不去做，这是一个很简单的逻辑，但她所生活的世界却是一个很复杂的世界。不喜欢的事情不仅不能拒绝，并且还要学着将它接受为自己生活的一部分。当感性上的讨厌被一遍遍地用理性解释，情感就变成了幼稚的产物，喜欢与讨厌就都混杂在了一起，最终导致一个人变得不像一个人，像一台没有感情的机器。

“我比较笨，一直都滑不好。”她最终笑了笑。

佐助抓着茶包的一角，在杯子里搅了搅、晃了晃。老实说，在鼬答应他进入家族企业的时候，佐助也感受到了不少的压力。虽然他小时候也会参与各种社交场合，但频率不过是一年一次，再说，年纪尚浅的佐助也不需要扮演什么重要的角色，鼬帮他分掉了大部分被期待的压力。鼬与佐助是两棵并排生长的树木，鼬比佐助长得更高、更结实，佐助一直都在抱怨鼬将自己的阳光分割走，却没意识到鼬也帮他挡掉了许多大风大雨。身为宇智波家的次子，这是一件有利有弊的事情。佐助希望得到认可，这是鼬所不知的，而且这也是几乎唯一一件鼬没办法帮他的事情。而且，佐助不仅希望得到认可，他还希望自己得到的是百分之一百的对佐助这个人的认可，而非对宇智波这个家族的认可。他不想牺牲掉自己的性格，将自己削成其他的形状来装进宇智波次子这个容器。

佐助放下了茶包的线，深色的茶面平静下来，倒映出了佐助的面孔。佐助端起茶杯喝了一口。山谷里的风停了，阳光穿透乌云射下一道又一道金色的光束。佐助戴上护目镜，对少女说：“我来教你怎么滑雪。”

想了想又补充道：“如果你想学的话。”

雄鹰在高空滑翔而过，缆车发出吱吱呀呀的声音。

山顶的休息室里，炉火静静地燃烧着。阳光照在落雪的山脊，强烈的反射光照得人睁不开眼。佐助推门进来的那一瞬间，眼睛就被光束扎了一下。他遮住眼睛，视网膜上还残留着一个漆黑的站在窗边的人影。

“哥，你怎么站在那里，眼睛不疼吗？”

鼬一言不发地转过身坐回椅子上，佐助坐到了他的对面。空气中弥漫着一股严肃的气氛，佐助也说不出到底发生了什么。

“你有事来找我，对吗？”鼬扫了一眼佐助。

佐助沉默了一会儿，说：“对，我做了一个决定。”

就好像一个句子结尾的句号一样有力的话语。他们宇智波家的人都是这样，某件事一旦做了决定就难以改变。

“我毕业之后不想回宇智波集团工作。”佐助说，“我要自己开一家公司。”

“为什么？”好像早就料到佐助会这么说一样，鼬用一种让佐助难以置信的很轻地语气问道，“为什么想离开宇智波集团，因为有我吗？”

这句话就像一根针扎进了佐助的软肋，他在膝盖上攥住了手，应道：“是，我不想活在你的阴影中。”

佐助不得不承认现在的鼬比他更强，如果自己进入宇智波集团，他必然要在鼬的手下工作，而他不想过这种生活，或许这种生活将是很轻松的，可它通往的未来却很狭窄。宇智波的家业，如果鼬想要的话，就让鼬继承吧。佐助想知道自己能走出一条什么样的道路。他要自己规定比赛的规则。

鼬突然换了个话题：“你最近在和漩涡鸣人谈恋爱？”

壁炉发出木头燃烧的崩裂声，佐助睁大了眼盯着鼬，鼬却只是注视着手里白色马克杯里新染上的茶渍。

“你需要冷静一下自己的大脑。”鼬淡淡地说道，仿佛替佐助做了一个决定。

鼬的话语中有一股强大的力量，那股力量在瞬间就压过了佐助内心的勇气，感觉就像在佐助的心里浇了一瓢岩浆，否定了佐助所有的思考。

“问题不在漩涡鸣人，我之前在说我不想回家里的公司工作。”

“你没有选择，你叫做宇智波佐助。”

“为什么？！家里的公司已经有你了。”

“我需要你的协助。”

“协助什么？你明明有办法支撑起我们家的公司。”

鼬沉默了一会儿，开口道：“不够。”

此时房间里的阳光格外刺眼，几乎伤到了佐助的眼睛。从小到大，家里的事情就没有佐助说话的余地，现在就连放弃的权力都被剥夺了。

“收收心吧，佐助。”鼬说，“不要想那么多，你之前不是一直很想来公司吗？现在就是机会。”

茶杯在桌上磕出轻响，像在给今天这一场对话画上句号。

“让司机送你回家吧，我看你应该累了。”

“鼬……”

“有什么事之后再说。”鼬摁了摁自己的眉间，很疲倦的样子。

佐助好像从里面被掏空了，直到他坐进车里依旧感到非常空虚。的确，他一直以来都想要去宇智波企业证明自己，但他发现自己也可以选择一条不同的道路，另辟蹊径与鼬竞争。如果他一直用鼬的标准来要求自己，比到最后他只会发现自己一文不值。那是鼬的体系标准，不是他的，就好像他同样不能用自己的标准去衡量鸣人一样。鼬这么强硬地否决了他，根本就没有留给他一点选择的余地。佐助只感到浑身的疲惫。

傍晚五点的时候，鸣人有些饿了，他不得不下楼买点东西填肚子。他很想佐助，也不知道佐助今天过得怎么样，不过佐助答应他明天一起出门。

事态的发展显然超出了佐助的预料，鸣人也没办法责怪他。好在他能留在佐助的房间里画画，事情还不算太糟。

就在鸣人提着一袋零食上楼的时候，一个熟悉的人影从一辆黑色的车上下来了。隔着一条马路，鸣人朝着他用力地挥了挥手。

“佐助！”鸣人大喊道。

佐助抬头看到了鸣人。不知道为什么，佐助给鸣人一种非常虚弱的感觉，好像下一秒就要在夕阳的余晖中消逝一般。

佐助朝着鸣人的方向走了过去，他要过一条斑马线，佐助低着头过完了斑马线，想着还要走几步路才到鸣人刚才站的位置，迎头却被紧紧地纳入了一个温暖的怀抱。

“诶？”

鸣人手上的一大包零食甚至打到了佐助的背。

“为什么突然抱住我啊。”佐助轻声抱怨道，挣扎着想要逃离鸣人的拥抱。

“因为你看起来很疲惫。”鸣人依旧固执地紧紧拥抱着佐助。

“……”

鸣人说的没有错，但他到底是怎么知道佐助的心的呢？如果换在往常，佐助一定会用力地推开鸣人吧。

佐助伸手环抱住了鸣人，小声地嘀咕道：“再紧点。”

“嗯！”鸣人露出了一个大大的微笑。


	20. Chapter 20

如果只有那么一件事情，并没有按原来发生的话，如果咖啡店里的两个男人没有在争吵；如果除冰车能正常运作，或是驾驶员没有因为昨天夜里与妻子吵架而昏昏欲睡；如果司机没有因为敬业而挂断家人的电话；如果那只麋鹿没有正巧从森林中蹿出来；如果那个女人没有为了省钱选择步行，而坐上了早一班的巴士，司机会带着鼬顺着公路盘旋而下，避开那块悬崖边的浮冰。但是生活就是这么不可预测，在一系列的交错层叠的人与事中，没有谁能掌控它们，除冰车忽略了悬崖边的那块浮冰，麋鹿从森林里蹿出来吓到了路边的妇人，载着鼬的那辆车因为避让妇人而驶向了浮冰，最后轮胎打滑，加速撞上了树干，车辆爆炸，起了一场大火。

电话响起时，室内还一片昏暗。厚重的窗帘阻隔的和煦耀眼的阳光，房间里暖气嗡嗡地响着。

电话固执地响着……

“嗯……？”

佐助翻了个身，朝着声源伸出了手，终于在电话即将挂断之前，他摸到了手机。

“佐助，你在哪里？”

“嗯？在家啊。”佐助发出刚睡醒朦胧的哼声。

“佐助，是妈妈！”

他坐起身子，赤裸的上半身暴露在空气中，渐渐变得冰凉。

“鼬出车祸了。”

之后佐助只听到“重症病房”、“连环车祸”、“昏迷不醒”这些关键词。对方的信号太差了，时刻被一阵滋声打断。佐助抓着手机，心被什么塞住，提到了喉咙眼。但他很冷静，那是一种被尖矛刺穿胸口仍然面不改色的冷静。听完电话后，佐助才安静地问了一句：“别急，医院的地址是什么？”那时他的手已经有点颤抖了。

鸣人也醒了过来，透过熹微的晨光，他嗅到了空气中不详的气息。

“怎么了。”鸣人的嗓子有点干哑。

“我哥哥出车祸了，我现在要去医院。”佐助很简单地说。

鸣人一下子从床上跳了起来，他用比佐助更快的时间穿好了衣服。

他们两个换好衣服结束洗漱后在楼下打车，这时的佐助才反应到鸣人就在他的身边。佐助说：“我自己一个人去医院就可以了。”  
  
“不会有事的。”鸣人答非所问地说，他紧紧地握住佐助冰凉的手，佐助一张脸非常苍白，没有推开鸣人。

医院人来人往，散发着浓烈的消毒水气味。灯光是冰冷的，让人不寒而栗。佐助找到了抢救室。在抢救室的门外，佐助一眼便望见了在默默流泪的妈妈。他跑过去，用力地把母亲抱在怀里。

鸣人站在一段距离之外，安静地望着佐助陪伴着自己的家人。他插不上手，而且也根本做不了什么。不过鸣人还是想陪着他，在一段距离之外默默陪着他。

鸣人跑去附近的便利店买了一包烟在医院外抽了起来。抽完一根之后，鸣人买了一杯热咖啡和几瓶水带进去给佐助和他的家人。佐助坐在蓝色的塑料椅上静静地等待着。鸣人拿了一杯咖啡给佐助，又把水递给周围的人。佐助在鸣人要离开的时候看了鸣人一眼，他追上鸣人，只不过跑了两步，佐助却在喘气，他问：“你要去哪里？”

“我就在大厅坐着。”鸣人说。

“你不用待在医院里，谁都不知道手术要做几个小时。”

“……”

佐助看着鸣人，他的眼神很疲倦，但是在疲惫中，透露出的却是鸣人从来没见过的温柔，似乎差一点佐助就要摸摸他的头。那种眼神，鸣人觉得像只与他有过一面之交的鼬的眼神。

鸣人凑过去用力地抱了抱佐助。他闻到佐助身上这几天夜里缠绕在他鼻尖的清香，而这个拥抱是他曾经处于深渊时所渴求而不得的东西，现在他想把自己曾经渴求的一切都给佐助，拥抱、支持……有什么，给什么，没有也要给。

等他们拉开一段距离后，佐助苍白地笑了笑，他盯着鸣人左边的空气，开玩笑地说道：“你好热啊。”

鸣人很少来医院，以前他没钱支付医药费，生病了也只是去诊所买最便宜的药来吃。坐在大厅里发呆的时候，一辆又一辆的摇床从大门的通道滑进走廊，有些发狂的病人被束缚带绑着，有些病人的血液把床单都染出了一大块一大块的红色。医院的夜仍然是嘈杂的，哀鸣和哭泣交织在一起，在走廊上回荡。

鸣人忍不住拉了个护士过来，指着亮着红灯的手术室的门，问她：“里面的是我的哥哥，他现在状况怎么样？”

“我不是他的护士，对不起。”她看着鸣人，身上散发出一股浓浓的消毒水的气味，“不过他到医院的时候已经是重度昏迷状态了。”

“你知道为什么吗？”

“车祸。如果你没要紧事的话，我要去查房了。”

鸣人连忙松开她，“抱歉抱歉。”

鸣人在塑料椅上睡了一觉，醒来之后，佐助竟然正巧出现在他所面对的走廊的对面。佐助不知道在和身边的人说着些什么。他穿着黑色的大衣，显得格外年长。佐助和那群人说完之后，又坐了下来，接着静静地观察着地砖的缝隙。过了十几分钟，佐助突然起身顺着走廊走了过来。佐助才转过身，便看到了坐在椅子上的鸣人。佐助说：“你怎么在这里。”

“刚刚睡了一觉。”

“哥哥还在抢救中，我想出去买点面包。”

“一起去吧。”鸣人说。

去便利店买完东西之后，不管鸣人说了些什么，佐助似乎都没听到。他虽然肉体就在鸣人的身边，却神游到了别的地方。即便鸣人牵起佐助的手，佐助也没有反应。

一直待在医院太闷了，但鸣人也不敢走远，他只在医院的附近散了散步，看到了许多穿着病服的病人。想当初他连进医院的钱都没有，不管生了什么病都只靠喝水睡觉撑过去。如今，鸣人有一种时过境迁的感觉。他希望佐助的哥哥不要出事。

入夜之后，鸣人带了一个红豆面包去医院。鸣人走到原来的手术室外，却发现等待的家属换了一批。他吓了一跳，连忙去咨询室询问。问过之后才知道，鼬的手术已经结束，现在转入重症病房看护。鸣人连忙赶过去，远远地就看到了正在和其他人交谈的佐助

医院有个天井，鸣人站在回字走廊的右侧，而佐助站在左侧。鸣人靠在栏杆上，注视着对面的佐助。佐助一直不停地在说着些什么，他紧蹙眉头，仿佛在询问着一个无解的问题。很快的，那群人离开了佐助，佐助一个人抓着栏杆。就在鸣人有些困倦的时候，佐助突然用力地拍了一下栏杆。铁栏杆是空心的，发出了嗡的一声，那声音一直从佐助所在的位置传递到鸣人的手下。鸣人被震得手心很痒，好像什么被挖空了。

佐助从主治医生那里得知了鼬的情况。

坐在后排的鼬伤得不重，仅仅只是手臂骨折。但在快速的检查后，医生发现鼬的眼睛里出现了不同寻常的黑斑。

“这是车祸的伤？”

“这不是车祸导致的伤，这是极为罕见的眼科疾病。”

“什么意思？”

“患者会在三个月内失去全部的光明。”

隔着一条回廊，鸣人看到佐助跑了起来，很快便消失在眼前。

过了一阵子，鸣人才走过去。在昏暗的走廊里，他一时没看见佐助的身影。等眼睛慢慢适应黑暗之后，他才看到有个人藏在角落里。鸣人小心翼翼地走过去，在安静的室内，突然响起了虚弱的男声：

“鸣人，别过来。”

鸣人走得很坚定，甚至跑了起来，咚咚咚咚，走廊里充斥着他的跑步声。跑到佐助的跟前后他也不急，只是在佐助觉得安全的距离外安安静静地站着。他想，至少这样能让佐助知道有人站在他身旁。

两个人平分着整条回廊的声响，那些啜泣、呻吟、叹息。

“哥哥没事，只是断了一条手臂。”

“那为什么……”

“他患上了色素性视网膜炎症，一种会让他慢慢失去光明的罕见病，无药可救。”

“佐助……”

鸣人冲上前用力地将佐助抱在了怀里。佐助的身子软得像是被抽了脊椎。

“让我靠一下。”佐助把脑袋沉甸甸地压在鸣人的肩膀上，恍恍惚惚地说，“怎么会发生这种事啊，或许鼬早就意识到了，所以他才会说公司只有他不够的话，或许因为鼬早就意识到自己马上就要失去光明的事，才会这么执着要我留在宇智波集团中。我真傻。”

“不，你最聪明。如果你不聪明的话，你怎么能应付得了今天这么混乱的局面？”鸣人说。  
  
佐助深深吸了一口气，看向鸣人：“等开学之后，我要去学校申请休学。”

鸣人知道此时的佐助不能看到他的脸上有任何的失落。于是他鼓起全身的力气对佐助笑了一下，那是非常苦涩的笑，但鸣人已经尽了自己的全力。他很害怕，害怕这可能成为两个人的最后一面，在如此阴暗、充斥着死亡气味的冰冷医院。  



	21. Chapter 21

一切都进行得乱糟糟的。

新学期开始后，尽管寒风凛冽，可学生们还是展现出了一副全新的面貌。不提那些一年级的新生，即便是即将毕业的四年级，他们也在开学季展现出了难得一见的活力。不管是站在起跑线上的新人，还是即将离开学校的前辈，在飘落的飞雪中，每个人的脸上洋溢着笑容。 

三平米半开放的小隔间里，只有高高的窗子透进的一点光亮。地板上丢满了各种各样的画材和面包的塑料纸。红的、黄的、绿的、蓝的，整面墙都被当成了调色盘。

颜料不堪其重，在墙壁上拖出一条条的尾巴。

鸣人在这里已经躲了三周了。等人发现时，鸣人正四仰八叉地倒在地上呼呼大睡。虽然难以置信，可他的确只枕着自己的手臂，盖着一层薄衣服睡在旧报纸上。

“鸣人？”有人在叫他。

鸣人揉揉眼睛挣扎着从地上爬了起来。

“谁？”他满不在乎地咂了咂嘴。

那人有一头红发，额头上印着一个黑色的爱字。

我爱罗是鸣人少年时就结交的一个朋友，这个学期巧合地来到了来K大交换。

我爱罗蹲下来与鸣人平视，冷冷的琥珀色的眼睛盯着鸣人。鸣人皱起了眉头。与黑色的虹膜不同，透过光的折射，人可以清楚地分辨出有色虹膜每一处细微的变化，它好像软玻璃一样，把黑色的瞳孔包裹其中。

鸣人一跃而起，搔着脑袋四处找起了画笔，嘴里嘟囔着，“有灵感了、有灵感了……！”

还没等鸣人找到合适尺寸的画笔（他把笔丢得到处都是），我爱罗就忍不住拖着鸣人把他拽出了这个“牢房”。半个小时后，鸣人坐在充满暖气的餐厅里，怅然若失地盯着桌上的餐具，好奇眼前的道具是什么新型的画笔。

“鸣人，你在用味增汤的豆腐画画吗？”我爱罗不可思议地盯着鸣人。

“呃……”

我爱罗伸手在鸣人面前用力地晃了一下，不管用，鸣人还是双眼无神。我爱罗只能一巴掌扇在鸣人的脸上——如果用拳头打上去的话，鸣人的鼻子可能会像几年前一样被他打断——鸣人眼冒金星了一会儿，最终还是回归到用筷子鼓捣起米饭。饭还没吃两口，鸣人把筷子一放往沙发上一倒，“对不起，太困了，我想睡一觉。”

“你至少去客房睡吧。”我爱罗的声音在鸣人的耳边渐渐淡去。

鸣人醒来的时候，窗外是一个明媚的晴天。如果不是满窗台的积雪，他一定要误以为飘着淡淡云层的蓝天迎来了温暖的春季。  
  
鸣人扭头看了看四周，这房间的家具是大理石的，墙壁是新粉刷过的，所有的物件都是灰白相间的。鸣人在心里默叹了一句：和殡仪馆没什么两样。只有向阳窗口的那株小仙人掌散播着新生的朝气。

大脑用了三秒来思考眼前的情况，在这三秒中，鸣人因为连续几天缺乏睡眠而直接瘫软在了这张陌生的灰色床铺上。这张床的床垫软得不可思议，好像母亲的怀抱一样让鸣人柔软地陷下去后又稳稳地托住他的身体。

陌生的床、往嘴里塞的药还有在昏迷前眼前一闪而过的红发男人，鸣人猛地睁开眼，从床上摔了下去。

靠，还摔到了一张兔毛地毯上。

鸣人头脑昏沉地爬起来走出房间，我爱罗听到身后的脚步声转头去看，原来鸣人已经醒了。鸣人瞪着一双血红的眼睛左顾右盼，一会儿看看玻璃的楼梯，一会儿看看头顶四方形构造的金属吊灯，最后才缓缓地把视线投到我爱罗的脸上。我爱罗带着无奈的微笑回视。鸣人呆呆地盯着我爱罗，空气中一股薄荷的气味。时间漫长到我爱罗能感觉到鸣人的意识通过一条窄道在缓慢地朝他爬来。终于在某个节点，鸣人消化了眼前的状况，理解过来。

“我睡了多久？”

我爱罗看了看手表，“十九个小时，现在已经是下午四点了。”

“难怪我脑袋都要炸了，我再睡下去一定会猝死。”

我爱罗耸了耸肩，“我只能说你再不睡的话一定会猝死。你太累了，需要休息。”

鸣人坐在沙发上捂住脑袋，“唔……”

我爱罗去厨房拿了杯酸奶给他：“怎么把自己搞成这样子？”

“说来话长啊。”

鸣人接过酸奶喝了起来，他长长地叹了一口气，一旁五米高的落地玻璃，心里感慨：这家伙怎么能有钱成这样？这应该他妈的不过是租来做学生公寓的吧？

落地窗是毛玻璃制的，看不清外面，只能看见天色的变化。大概是因为这间公寓坐落在市中心的缘故，落地窗显出灰蓝交织忧郁的颜色。窗外的循环瀑布运作着，传来一阵淅淅沥沥的水声。

另一边，与鸣人漫无目的的日子相比，佐助的作息简直像用秒表掐出来的。早上六点起床，早饭在去公司的路上解决。下午三点的会议，佐助往往要提早很久在办公室里准备。

鼬留下了一件艰巨而紧急的任务压在佐助的肩膀上。在出车祸之前，他在推进一项多方合作的新计划。鼬把公司上下都安排好，只差项目启动了。鼬离开后的一个月，项目到了启动的时刻。准备万全。在这个节骨眼，佐助只好硬着头皮顶上鼬的位置，每天花大把的时间去读鼬留下的企划书。当然了，他本可以把事情委托给别人去做，但这势必会使权力在很大程度上分散出去。佐助咬牙，到目前为止还是顶住了。

但是这件事对佐助来说有多勉强呢？他每天只睡三个小时，一个人待着的时候总是档案不离手，在公司时便上下探访。

他还是太年轻了，十八岁，就算什么事都没做错，还是有人不服他的判断。即便那个判断不是他做的，而是鼬早就在计划书里写好的。那人在公司大会上当面反驳佐助，并带起了他人的抗议。佐助的年轻开始体现在他僵硬的动作和慌乱的眼神中。

他差点就脱口而出：这是我哥哥的提案，不是我的。

好在他反应过来他是断然不能这样说的。鼬的失明一时半会没有出口，父亲积劳成疾的身体更不可能再承受商场的摧残。他如果在这时候把责任推到别人身上，他就再也没办法抢回来了。

于是佐助在大脑空白了三十秒后，盯着带头反对的男人冷静地说道：“如果你不信任我的判断的话，那你可以现在去财务部结薪水走人了。我不需要一个捣乱的部下。”

佐助顿了三秒，又面向会议中的全体成员说道：“现在这个项目是我在管。我明白你们对我的能力存在怀疑，但在你们被表象影响时，我衷心地希望你们针对这个方案提出质疑，而不是费尽心思声讨我的资历。相信各位能够坐上现在这个位置，凭的不单单是年龄。”

现场鸦雀无声。如果不是因为穿着西装，佐助汗湿的衬衫估计会暴露在众人的目光下。

佐助故意坐下整理了一下材料。在坐下的这段时间里，他明白，如果有人要站起来，他的威信很可能就完了。

但在一分钟里，大家各自整理材料，会议室里一阵阵纸张摩擦簌簌作响，没有人站起来。于是会议顺利地进行了下去。

会议结束后，佐助回到办公室，迎来了他的第一次胃痛。晚上九点，窗外的夜空漆黑一片。佐助模模糊糊地记起他上次吃饭大概是在上午？或者是昨天晚上，又或者是更早之前。胃疼得他意识一片模糊。

后来他的胃疼是怎么消失的，他倒是忘得一干二净了。

胃痛开始隔三差五地出现，但由于它消失得很快，佐助慢慢没再去管它了。

春季来临的三月，佐助从办公桌上抬头，有一分钟的恍神。如果他还在学校，现在该忙期中的事儿了。学校对他来说到底还算什么？一场游戏？一个美梦？

鸣人每天都会传短讯过来。一开始，佐助会尽快回复，可后来他越来越忙，只好把鸣人的信息压在各种各样的事情下面。这件事慢慢沉淀，最后变成每天晚上睡觉前佐助和鸣人发的一小段信息。

鸣人常常问他最近是不是很忙，佐助都会回答还好。佐助总是觉得时间挤挤就有了，如果还不够的话，就从自己的睡眠中压榨。所以此时总归不是最忙，而是在去往最忙的路上。  
  
其实一月份的时候，鸣人偷偷去见过佐助，那天飘着冬季偶尔回暖的雨点，空气很潮湿，楼宇间大片大片灰色的湿痕。从车站匆忙赶来的鸣人只来得及远远地看一眼佐助从办公楼快步走进车里的样子。

鸣人去佐助家楼下苦等。当然，短信也发了，只是一条也没得到回复。

那天下午佐助去了一趟医院。鼬手部的骨折已经养得差不多了，但是视力却日渐下滑。鼬常常开玩笑说自己要提前适应盲人的生活才行。不知道什么原因，鼬视力下降的速度远超过其他病人。虽然鼬不说，但佐助估计鼬现在应该只剩下单纯的光感了。

佐助进病房时，鼬正在用盲杖四处摸索。

“哥，我来了。”佐助若无其事地说道。他走过去扶住鼬的手，将他带回床上。

“佐助。”鼬笑了笑。

自从视力越来越差之后，嘴唇就成了鼬情感的窗口。佐助还没发现原来嘴能传递这么丰富的情绪，它可以微笑、生气和犹豫。比起鼬那双深邃的眼睛，嘴唇似乎能直率地传递出更多情绪。

佐助常常洗些草莓给鼬吃，静静地等鼬吃完之后，问他：“还吃吗？我再帮你洗一些。”

“感觉像你成了哥哥。”鼬笑道。

佐助实在笑不出来，好在鼬现在也看不清他的脸。

探望完鼬，佐助没有回家而是回公司把剩下的事情处理完，顺便也预备了一下明天的工作。一切搞定之后，已经是午夜十二点了。佐助披星戴月地回家。这是一个潮湿而温暖的夜晚，佐助便嘱咐司机停在离家不远的车站，自己慢慢地走回去。这段时间是佐助留给自己的放空的时间。  
  
沿着路灯走到公寓楼下，眼前突然出现一个熟悉的身影。

“佐助。”

在一片昏暗的灯光中，鸣人穿着一件黑色的羽绒服站在佐助的面前。还没等佐助说话，鸣人伸出手用力地把佐助紧紧抱在了怀里。佐助在鸣人的怀里有些窒息，还不太清楚眼前发生了什么。佐助下意识地把对方推开，但下手的力度有些不知轻重，鸣人被推得老远。他不解地看着佐助。

鸣人从下午两点等到了凌晨两点，好不容易等到佐助慢吞吞地回来，结果对方用力一推就把他推得很远。

佐助面无表情地问他：“你怎么在这里？”

因为想你啊！

可面对佐助皱起的眉头，鸣人一时感觉他不能对佐助这么说。

“……你不想见我吗？”

他们两站在一盏路灯下，即便今天是寒冬的回暖日，可从街头巷尾吹来的寒风依旧凛冽。佐助有一种皮肤在慢慢干裂的感觉。他眯起眼，感到了一股浓浓的疲倦和哀愁。

“……也不是。”

有好多事情要处理，脑袋里根本就没有鸣人的位置。

他们久久地站在灯下，谁也不愿动。

最后还是佐助开口了。

“现在先回我家吧。”佐助朝着大门走了过去，头也不回地又补充了一句，“我明天早上七点要起床。”

鸣人跟在佐助身后，等进电梯之后，在狭窄的电梯间中，鸣人突然伸手碰了一下佐助脖颈处的碎发。

“你的头发长了好多。”

佐助也伸手摸了摸脑后的头发，有些惘然。电梯升到十五楼，在嗡嗡声中，佐助迷茫地说：“是吗？我没注意。”

那天晚上鸣人是和佐助一起睡的。佐助倒在床上就像枯萎的稻秆。鸣人越发地没有脾气。他拖住佐助把他抱在怀里。佐助一言不发地在他怀里躺了几分钟，最后因为睡不习惯而推开了鸣人。

极静的夜里，大约在凌晨两点左右，佐助被窗外的雨声吵醒。房间里开着暖气，佐助才发现自己在烦躁时忘记关上随手开启的桌旁的窗户。雨打在桌上的声音像一把银色的小锤子砸在钢铁一样的心上。佐助的胃毫无预兆地抽疼了起来。夜里的雨往他的身上盖上了一层用酸液编织的薄衫。

佐助醒来去关窗的时候，鸣人也醒了。鸣人有些慌乱地在床上坐起来，发出如同小狗一样无助而朦胧的呜咽。佐助双脚冰凉地过去把窗关上。

“你去哪里？“

“我去关窗。”

鸣人掀开被子，焦急地等佐助回来。佐助站在门边，没有回去。寒意从窗户渗进来，贴在佐助的皮肤上。鸣人下床光着脚啪啪啪地跑了过去，一把将佐助抱在怀里。佐助红着眼眶抬起头，靠在鸣人的身上。鸣人紧紧地抱着他，不想不敢不愿意，放手。


	22. Chapter 22

多雨的初春，植物不管不顾地抽发新芽，从碳黑色的土地里勃出嫩绿、从枯瘦的枝桠破壳而出、从狭窄的缝隙蔓延生长，在夜里长，在白天也长，伴随着隐晦的淅淅沥沥的春雨，植物忍着痛苦用力地在这个世界的每一个角落生长着。

还记得第一次见到鸣人的那天，我爱罗背着电吉他站在上台的阶梯上。这个舞台很狭窄，长方形的，就只有几平米那么大。这么小的平台，有了我爱罗，就没有漩涡鸣人。我爱罗凝视着对面的金发少年，两个人的脸上都是一样的稚气未脱，一样的桀骜不驯。那段时间他们都是混地下的，什么东西都是争来的好。

我爱罗一言不发地盯着鸣人，在他身后的手鞠和勘九郎都站在原地不敢轻举妄动。他们不知道自己喜怒无常的弟弟发起脾气来会惹出什么事。

一般这种情况都交给勘九郎处理，但今晚勘九郎刚刚做完两份英语试卷，困得直打哈欠。

金发少年站在舞台的另一端，对我爱罗喊道：“这可是我提早约好的地方。”

鸣人见到我爱罗一言不发，像个人偶一样盯着自己，他不寒而栗，可还是大着胆子又把话重复了一遍。

无辜的金发少年越过舞台走到我爱罗跟前想再声明一次自己对这个舞台的所属权的时候，我爱罗一记左勾拳打在鸣人的脸上，打得鸣人震惊地瞪大双眼，不可置信地注视着我爱罗。鸣人的脑袋一阵闷疼，理智之弦啪啪断掉，扑上去在我爱罗那张白净无瑕的脸上还以颜色，把我爱罗打成了真正的熊猫。两个小孩捂着伤口面面相觑。鸣人的喉咙发出野兽一样的呜咽，出手那仗势，显而易见深谙此道。

我爱罗倔得像头牛，硬邦邦地拄在原地，忍着眼眶一阵酸痛，十三岁的脸上暴露出赤裸的愤怒，双眼下陷，眉骨凸起，像野兽似的弓起了身子。他低吼一声准备扑倒鸣人。

此时，勘九郎和手鞠在漫长的精神出走后终于回过神来，赶快一人拉住了一个。

脆弱的舞台上，一根电线悬着的灯泡左右摇晃着。无人光临，狭窄又肮脏的酒吧里，四个小孩毫不客气的对骂声此起彼伏。本来只是鸣人和我爱罗的争执，很快手鞠和勘九郎也加入了。手鞠骂勘九郎之前一瞬间的恍神没拉住鸣人，勘九郎则痛斥手鞠把所有事都推到他身上。两个稍稍年长的哥哥与姐姐，终于在疲惫与不甘的折磨下甩开鸣人与我爱罗两个小孩，自己到舞台中央大打出手了。勘九郎用体力上的优势扛过两回手鞠的手刀，找机会猛踹了一脚手鞠的小腿。

手鞠一拳把勘九郎打到左边那块用麻绳草草束起的深红色幕布上，麻绳一松，沉重的幕布沿着滑轮哗一声展开，像夏天眼前一晃而过热烈的艳红花朵。

那幕场景我爱罗记得很清楚。在人偶剧般残破的舞台上，艳丽的幕布快速展开，铺上大片大片的红色。自己的哥哥被姐姐一拳打进了红色的幕布中，像一个人掉进海里一样，迅速地被红色的平面吸收，消失不见。尘土飞舞在空气中，吸进肺里一股滞重感，散光暗暗的，也不知从哪里来。

这件事的后续就是勘九郎被打进幕布后，头着地掉下了舞台，脖子骨折，打着石膏过了一个多月的生活。我爱罗和鸣人却在等救护车的途中成为了要好的朋友。

我爱罗观察着鸣人脸上的表情，心想到，他好像一点都不怕我没有眉毛的脸。

事后，我爱罗就常想自己可能是因为这个原因才和鸣人成为朋友的。虽然鸣人听到我爱罗这么对他说的时候，每次都笑得上气不接下气。

两个人在那之后偶尔会组成一个乐队去那个破旧的酒吧里演出。手鞠和勘九郎慢慢放心让我爱罗跟着鸣人一起出去玩了，但更大的原因是他们不用再像过家家一样带着我爱罗出门。

可惜鸣人十五岁那年被调到了另一个城市的孤儿院。从那以后，两个人就没什么机会联系了。

作为砂隐财阀的太子，我爱罗的生活非常繁忙。与手鞠和勘九郎不同，上大学之前，他一直都是在家接受父亲专门找来的家教的指导。

上大学是我爱罗自己的主意。这个想法一开始遭到了无情的抵制，但在哥哥姐姐的帮助下，罗砂最终还是允许了我爱罗的请求，同意他浪费四年的时间在没意义的课程与无组织纪律的生活中。

当我爱罗跟鸣人说起他上大学的经历时，鸣人一边咬着披萨上的拉丝芝士，一边皱着眉头说：“好吧，你就是很难跟一个一年三百六十五天三百五十天都在工作的人说你的心情有多难过，一个人忙起来的时候才懒得怪你现在过得难不难受。你的心情永远没有他的工作重要。他肯定觉得他现在在创造价值，金钱、名望什么的，而你呢？你不过就是在三丁目闲逛认识了几只带斑点的流浪猫，见识了一场太阳雨，这算什么价值？这算什么人生？哈哈，我说啊，这种人根本就不屑去记一只猫的名字，也不会因为一道彩虹而开心。你跟你爸完全不是一种人，少听点他的废话！这样你才会过得开心些。”

“嗯，你说得也有道理。也许吧。”

鸣人转身用力地握住我爱罗的肩膀，盯着他大声地说：“什么叫做也许？我爱罗，有时候你就是太懦弱了！你确定继承公司是你想做的事情吗？如果不想做的话，你就应该去拒绝！拒绝别人套在你身上的刻板印象，拒绝命运的摆布，拒绝、拒绝、拒绝！”

“哈哈，好了，我知道了。”我爱罗笑道。

初春下过雨后已经开始回暖，在我爱罗的公寓里他们没开暖气，开了扇窗户。潮湿的空气从窗户拂面而来，带来一股令人怀念的河水气味。电视上播着热门的闯关节目，鸣人的手机突然响了。鸣人看了一眼手机上的名字，连忙舔了一下沾着芝士碎屑的大拇指，抓起电话跑去楼梯间了。

看着鸣人闪电般消失的背影，我爱罗弯了弯嘴角。他换了个姿势坐在沙发上，透过窗户，他看见遥远的隔江的霓虹灯映照在平静的河面上。真是一个平静的夜晚，没有待处理的紧急任务，也不用担心家人的责备，一个无事可做的夜晚，似乎可以流淌到人生的每一处缝隙，无数次地重复，无数次地叫人愉快。

只不过他的朋友漩涡鸣人就没有那么好过了。

鸣人挂掉电话垂头丧气地垮在沙发上之后，我爱罗投过去一个微笑着的、好奇的眼神。

鸣人用力地揉了揉脸，想要装作什么事都没发生。

“宇智波佐助？”我爱罗说道。

“……”鸣人瞪了一眼空气，叹了一声，承认道，“是啊。”

我爱罗忍俊不禁，说道：“你这一次要去N城找他的约会又被拒绝了？”

鸣人在沙发扶手上支起自己的脑袋，低声说道：“对啊。”

“恋爱真难啊。”我爱罗实在忍不住笑出了声。

鸣人不爽地拿脚去踹我爱罗，我爱罗用枕头挡下了鸣人的攻击，但笑声还是停不下来。

“笑什么啊？”

“嗯，我只是觉得人还真是会给自己找麻烦。对不起，这是实话。虽然我不懂你们之间到底发生过什么，但从你之前和我聊起的佐助拒绝你的理由看来，佐助和我爸似乎没什么两样，他们都只会拿没完没了的工作去敷衍别人。你那么喜欢佐助，但你刚才对我爸的控诉现在全部都出现在了这个宇智波佐助的身上。”

“这、这不一样——佐助他……”鸣人磕磕绊绊地说，“对了！佐助他是因为哥哥出车祸在医院疗养才不得不去公司上班的。他不能抛下他的家庭吧？况且，你不觉得这样的佐助特别有担当吗！？我现在去阻挠他的话不就成了彻头彻尾的反派？”

“你之前说过我爸可以少花一点心思在工作上，多在我的身边陪伴我的成长。那按照你的意思，宇智波再忙，也至少可以抽出一个周末四十八小时中的两个小时来和你去咖啡店里喝杯咖啡吧？事实可能会让你伤心，但我还是得说：他好像不是没时间，他是不想陪你。”

“不是！不是这样的！”鸣人否决道，“他一天有好多事情要做，他得看很多报表，参加很多场会议……你根本就不懂。”

我爱罗平静地注视着鸣人。一句老话浮现在我爱罗的脑海中：你没办法叫醒一个装睡的人。

“我知道，鸣人。”我爱罗说，“是我不该和你聊这个问题，我们还是看会电视吧。”

鸣人涨红了脸瞪着我爱罗。电视里的挑战者一个接着一个前仆后继地对着奖金发起挑战，一位挑战者成功的背后，必定有数以百计的挑战者失败。红灯总是比绿灯多，哔声总是比叮声响得更勤——亘古不变的道理。

“我要回去了。”鸣人拿起沙发上的书包，闷闷地说。

我爱罗没有阻挠。他陪着鸣人走到了玄关。他是心疼这只狐狸朋友，可他明白，这不是自己的人生。

我爱罗朝着鸣人伸出拳头，说：“再见，鸣人。”

鸣人顿了一下身子，转身撞上我爱罗的拳头，低声应了句：“哦。”

我爱罗站在窗边目送着鸣人的身影一点点消失在车水马龙的街头。他抱起胳膊，迎着潮热的夜风，若有所思地望着隔岸斑斓的霓虹灯。


	23. Chapter 23

就在K大隔一条街的距离外，在一棵巨大的榕树旁，有一家我爱罗钟情的咖啡店。那家咖啡店的黑咖啡有一股果香味，苦却不酸。我爱罗经常带着书和电脑过去一待就是一下午。

这个下午，我爱罗读书读到一半，对面空着的座位突然被人丢了一个书包。紧接着下一秒，一个穿着黑色卫衣白色衬衫的青年一屁股就坐了上去。

我爱罗放下书，注视着出现在眼前的鸣人。

鸣人搔了搔脸颊，伸手抢过我爱罗手里的书——《亲密关系》。

“呕，你读这种书干嘛？”鸣人连忙把书还回去。

我爱罗把书拿回来，有点介意鸣人刚才粗鲁地翻过它，他喝了口柠檬水润润嗓子，说：“教授的课外阅读要求。”

“你什么课要读这本书？”

“心理学。”

鸣人放松地坐在软扶手椅上的身体在听到这三个字之后立刻弹了起来，他翻了个白眼，嘀咕道：“我最烦这门课了，一大堆书要读，一大堆报告要写。好不容易摆脱家庭的束缚，你怎么不给自己选一点轻松的课程？”

“心理学是我的主修之一啊。”我爱罗说，“我觉得挺有趣的。”

“哼。”

我爱罗笑了笑，把书合起来放进包里。鸣人不喜欢，他不拿出来就是了。

“今晚酒吧有一场我朋友的演出，你来吗？”鸣人伸出手在空中比划道，“我和他说一下，你可以免票哦？一起来玩吧。”

“我今晚也确实没什么事。”我爱罗说道。

鸣人高兴地说：“那就今晚见吧，我说，也许我们还能找机会上台蹭个演出呢，反正酒吧最喜欢免费的歌手了，不是吗？”

晚上七点，我爱罗戴着一条红棕色的围巾在酒吧门口等鸣人。酒吧在一座非常破旧的红砖房里。这种房子的租金比较便宜，酒吧也可以毫不在乎地保留它原来简陋的装潢，美名其曰那些裸露的红色砖块墙和天花板上的金属水管为工业风格。

与我爱罗差不多年纪的男男女女们成双入对，嬉笑着进出这间小酒吧。与大学不同，这里的年轻人们脸上多少都染着一些地下的社会气，美化他们可以说他们有野马般桀骜不驯的气质，实际上不过是一群初入社会的穷鬼们在彼此面前戴着成熟的面具。

远远的，鸣人从十字路口走了过来。他还是穿着白天那件黑色的卫衣。昏黄的路灯下，一辆又一辆轿车呼啸而过。鸣人缩着肩膀，一蹦一跳地在微凉的空气中来到了我爱罗的跟前。

“哟，让你久等啦。”鸣人说。

鸣人的手缩在卫衣的口袋里，于是跳起来用肩膀撞了一下我爱罗。鸣人朝酒吧里面抬了抬下巴，说：“走吧，一起进去。”

“嗯。”

酒吧的室内除了调酒台之外，用来照明的几乎只有几盏蓝色的壁灯。舞台没亮之前，连地板都是黑的。我爱罗和鸣人只能勉强靠桌上蜡烛微弱的火光找到一张空桌坐下。我爱罗把围巾解下放在一旁，他有些怀念地问：“我们多久没来了？”

鸣人整个身子撑在桌上，抬手摸了摸下巴，思索道：“大概三、四年了吧。”

隔壁桌突然伸过来一只手拍了下鸣人的胳膊：“嘿，鸣人！好巧啊，又碰见你了。”

我爱罗莞尔一笑说道：“看来只有我没有再来而已。”

“唔，最近来得比较频繁。”鸣人挠了挠头，笑道。

出乎意料的，隔壁桌的青年突如其来朝鸣人扑过去，好在鸣人闪得快，让他扑了个空。那人像牛一样差点撞倒后面那一桌的客人。

“嘿，鸣人！”他喊道。

鸣人大笑起来，弯下腰朝他拍了拍手，大声叫道：“好吧，你过来吧！”

鸣人做好下蹲的姿势，那男人见状用力地朝鸣人冲了过去。鸣人的后脚用力，结结实实地把撞击压在了自己的怀里。但那男人一使劲，最后还是把鸣人顶翻在地。

我爱罗探头去看，鸣人倒在地上疼得嘶嘶叫，但很快就大笑着爬了起来。

“够有劲的呀。”鸣人拍了拍手，说道，“周天的橄榄球比赛绝对没问题。”

服务员从吧台端着两个玻璃杯过来，一杯给了鸣人，一杯给了我爱罗。鸣人喝的是柠檬水，我爱罗喝的是威士忌。鸣人用力地对着吸管猛啜一口，杯子里的水平面肉眼可见地下降了一半。

“哈～真痛快！”

“刚才那个是你朋友？”

“呃，算不上，只是认识的一个橄榄球运动员。这几天他要比赛了，紧张得要死要活。”鸣人扶着下巴说道，“你真该去给他撞一下！感觉就像漫画里画的那样，灵魂被从肉体里整个撞出来了。”

“你连这种人都认识啊。”

鸣人想说些什么，但刚才的那人带着浑身的肌肉挪到了鸣人这一桌，他喝着参过蔓越莓汁的鸡尾酒，粗着嗓子问鸣人和我爱罗：“我能加入你们吗？”

“嗯，可以啊。”我爱罗赞同道。

运动员的手肘碰了一下鸣人的手臂，问他：“前一阵子都没见你来酒吧，运动场上也没见你。你都跑哪去了？”

前阵子，大约是十一、十二月份吧？

“哈哈，那时候有些别的事情得忙。”

鸣人用食指搔了搔脸颊。他的脸痒吗？那张脸没有干燥的白痕，也没有过敏的红肿。我爱罗喝下一口威士忌，猜测鸣人现在正感到心虚。

“是在谈恋爱吧？”我爱罗突然说。

鸣人脸色一变：“啊？是吗？”

“嗯——？鸣人，恋爱吗？我记得你九月份的时候带O酱来过体育馆吧，但那之后O酱很快和你就分手了。如果是因为恋爱的关系没有再去体育馆的话，那个女朋友应该很难缠吧。”

鸣人哈哈大笑起来：“不是啦，我那段时间在学校忙着画画才没时间外出的。恋爱我已经谈够了。”

听到鸣人这句话之后，我爱罗的食指无意识地绕着杯沿转了一圈，静静地思考着。

“真羡慕你啊，少女杀手！如果我有金色的头发和蓝色的眼睛的话，不一定我也早就上三垒了。”对方笑道，“但是被叫着负责就麻烦了，是吧，鸣人？毕竟这年纪，论谁都不想早早地被家庭所束缚啊。”

鸣人脸上带着轻浮的笑容，扶着脸颊的手掌把肉堆在眼睛下方，左眼微眯了起来，呈现出彩虹一样的弧度，蓝色的光透出来。鸣人握着水杯，漫不经心地说道：“是啊，这年纪不要动真心，玩玩就好了。”

大约八点，演出开始。一支五人的乐队，站在烟雾缭绕的舞台上，用音乐拼了命地表达着自己对这个世界的赞美与不满。有时候，语言不是最好的传播媒介，与音乐相比，它显得那么冷静克制，在刺耳的声响和狂躁的节奏面前，语言的交流是那么单薄与格格不入。即便在传递观点上，语言也常常导致误会，更不用说那些不怎么会说话的人了。在这个世界上，很多人选择用音乐替自己发声，他们相信电吉他的嗡嗡声多过一句“你好”和“谢谢”。

我爱罗和鸣人曾经都喜欢过Metallica，他们十五岁就曾努力练习过他们的歌曲。我爱罗想起当初自己和鸣人拼命压低嗓子去模仿低哑的嗓音，但结果常常是把自己的声带磨坏。

鸣人在为乐队鼓掌的同时，瞥见我爱罗嘴角稍纵即逝的笑容。他感兴趣地问道：“你笑什么？”

我爱罗下意识地摇了摇头，他顿了顿说道：“你还记得我们以前酒吧的舞台吗？我以为我们还站在上面呢。”

在吵杂的音乐里，鸣人大笑起来。他的笑声完全被盖住了。舞台的聚光灯打在别人身上，可鸣人的眼睛亮得吓人。他绷着身子，弯着眼睛问我爱罗：“你还记不记得怎么演奏？我们去把他们轰下来吧！”

“你想演什么？”在闪烁的灯光中，我爱罗的手微微发起抖来。

“他们的吉他不错，我们唱nirvana的歌吧。你应该还记得吧，每次我们唱他们的歌都要学主唱把吉他砸掉！”

“然后我来赔钱。”我爱罗说道。

“没错。”鸣人眯了眯眼，戳了戳我爱罗的胸口，“像以前一样！”

当电吉他的狂欢一曲终了，鸣人绕过桌子走到台前。他和台上的乐队聊了几句，转过身朝我爱罗招了招手。鸣人扶着主唱的手直接爬上了舞台，我爱罗从旁边的阶梯绕了上去。

“咳咳，我们遇到了一个踢馆的勇士。”乐队原主唱贴着麦克说道，“所以，嗯……本着人道主义精神，为了全世界的和平与爱，我们会暂时地让出舞台……这个舞台交给漩涡鸣人……！”

主唱大手一挥，神经兮兮地把麦克递给鸣人。鸣人也配合地戏剧性地高举麦克，台下立刻呼声四起，其中不乏男男女女高喊鸣人的名字。

我爱罗是玩架子鼓的，鸣人弹了把电吉他，原乐队的成员留下来补了个贝斯的位置。

看着左前方鸣人鲜明的背影，我爱罗有一刻的确时空穿越到了他们刚认识那会儿。鸣人伸出手，朝着我爱罗比三、二、一……架子鼓领导整首歌的节奏，尽管上蹿下跳的主唱吸引了观众大部分的注意力，但架子鼓才是保证整首歌顺利演奏的最重要的部分。

鼓点先进，之后跟着电吉他和贝斯。

虽然眼前不是自己常用的架子鼓，但鼓槌敲打鼓面的感觉依然振颤人心。在被父亲冷眼相待的充满愤怒的青春期中，这音乐不知道陪自己走过多少黑暗的道路。家庭没有一丝温馨，神明也已一个又一个地驳倒在地，成年的冷漠尚未装备在脆弱敏感的心脏上，生活中一度只剩下这激动人心的音乐支撑着我爱罗坚持下来。

鸣人天生是块主唱的料，他一点也不惧怕众人的目光，不管多么难听的辱骂，鸣人都能在其中绽放出自己的光彩。

第一首歌到一半，鸣人口袋里的手机嗡嗡响了起来，当然场内闹闹哄哄的，没有别人注意到。第一首歌结束后，鸣人兴高采烈，但他在拿起手机瞥了一眼未接来电的名字后立刻魂飞魄散。鸣人不顾自己主唱的身份和大家的喝彩，扭头跑到后台把这个电话打了回去。我爱罗看着鸣人消失在幕布后，大家盯着鸣人消失的地方，不耐烦地呼喊着他的名字。

那电话到底是谁打来的这么重要？

没过多久，大概只有两分钟而已，鸣人撩开幕布重新回到了舞台上。他呵呵地笑了一下，一边放松着肩膀一边站回了舞台中央的位置。

我爱罗特别想去问一句没事吧，可惜鸣人走得太快了。鸣人路过我爱罗的那一刻，他脸上的表情明显是强忍着某种不快。

哎。我爱罗叹了一口气。虽然他现在已经不像过去那么暴躁了，但也不代表他一点脾气也没有。

第三首歌即将落幕之际，鸣人的手别到背后朝我爱罗比了个手势。我爱罗收到信号后慢慢地减缓了打鼓的节奏。

‘要开始咯。’这是鸣人的信号。

众目睽睽之下，鸣人抓住电吉他的琴脖，使劲地把它砸在舞台上。第一声，音响就发出巨大的噪音。鸣人再接再厉，砸到第五下，成功把吉他腰斩。

原吉他持有者骂了一句***爬上舞台准备把鸣人打一顿，但鸣人和我爱罗闪得极快，一个飞跃就从舞台上跳下去逃之夭夭了。

出门之前，鸣人越过全场目瞪口呆的观众朝他们抱歉地喊道：“之后把钱打到你们卡上，对不起啦——谢谢！”

鸣人嬉笑着和我爱罗一溜烟跑到大路上。

“真要命！”鸣人喘道，“他们如果追上来肯定非削了我不可！”

他们一边调整呼吸，一边在绿荫的遮蔽下沿着马路散步出很远的距离。公路上疾驰车辆的噪音不绝如缕，期间还夹杂着与他们擦肩而过的路人的杂谈。一向叽叽喳喳的鸣人一连走过了三个街区，一声不吭。

“刚刚给你打电话的是宇智波佐助吗？”我爱罗想了想还是决定向鸣人问清楚。

鸣人沉默了一下，说：“别提他好吗？”

两个人沉默地走过了一个街区，上了一座桥，又走过了那座桥。

身为旁观者，我爱罗从头到尾都没从这段恋情中看出任何有益的地方。

他们两个人穿过夜色中的街道，像街边的两缕孤魂。我爱罗一直觉得鸣人和自己是相似的。他像鸣人一样渴求被爱，像鸣人一样渴求温暖。唯一不同的是鸣人见到转瞬即逝的火光也会像飞蛾一样扑上去。但比起拥有一个安稳的住所的我爱罗，无家可归的鸣人时时刻刻都面临着被冻死的风险。即便是转瞬即逝的、虚假的火苗，鸣人也需要借此来生存下去。

天气开始回暖，到了四月中旬，阳光和煦地照耀着花园中新生的草地，生命从棕褐色的外壳剥离出来，散发出细细碎碎耀眼的白光。

鸣人深陷苦恋当中。

俗话说，每个人谈恋爱之后都会失去三到五个朋友，话到了鸣人这里却不是这样，最近他和我爱罗的关系倒是越来越亲密了。每个月至少有一个周末他们会去酒吧享受一场live。

越来越信任我爱罗之后，鸣人在我爱罗面前对酒精的控制也直线下降。和我爱罗在一起时，鸣人不必顾忌太多；和佐助不一样，我爱罗从来就不会挑剔他的行为，就算鸣人一夜连喝了五杯伏特加把自己灌醉在酒吧里，我爱罗也只会一声不吭地帮他叫辆车送他回宿舍。

这一天夜里，鸣人又一次不小心把自己灌得太醉。尽管我爱罗口头告诫他少喝一点，但鸣人始终停不下来。

“我们明天不是还要去神社看樱花吗？”

鸣人扶住下巴若有所思地盯着我爱罗前面的空气，猛得打了一个酒嗝。我爱罗皱了皱眉头，但被鸣人滑稽的模样逗笑了。

“当然记得啦，我还想带水彩过去速写呐。你说这个干嘛？”

我爱罗意有所指地瞟了一眼桌上的空酒杯。酒精蒸发在空气中，熏得鸣人眼睛酸疼。

“明天下午到应该不算迟吧？大不了……大不了画晚上的樱花也可以。”鸣人哈哈笑了起来，“要不我带只手电筒过去？”

我爱罗叹了一口气：这家伙是彻底喝醉了。

在鸣人的世界中，眼前的酒杯一会儿清晰一会儿模糊，连坐在对面的我爱罗都时不时在时空间中扭曲成蒙克的那副《呐喊》。酒吧吵杂的声响淋在鸣人的身上，一会儿带来轻微电击的痛感，一会儿像是雨水打在穿了雨衣的身体上，产生轻微的钝感。身体沉甸甸地朝海底沉下去，但心灵却轻飘飘地飞了起来。

突然间，我爱罗说：“你真的那么喜欢宇智波佐助吗？”

鸣人挑了挑眉，“为什么问这个？”

“我只是好奇。”

“哦。”

“所以你有多喜欢他？”

鸣人的脸庞闪烁出奇异的色彩，那是一种想要回答却又不想回答的神情。鸣人露出了一个微笑，但很快的，那个微笑浮现出了一层自嘲的意味。

我爱罗就像解密一样尝试地回答道：“你……觉得这段感情是一种负担？”

“哈？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，一副很夸张的表情，他辩解道，“不是这回事，你想错了，我……很喜欢佐助。”

我爱罗还想继续再问下去，但鸣人却不再给他这个细究的机会了。想到佐助的事情他就头疼，有时候他理不清自己的心在想什么。酒吧里霓虹闪烁，舞池里大片大片的肌肤裸露在空气中。鸣人为了逃避我爱罗询问的眼神，抛下他跳进了舞池。人类身体分泌出的粗重的气味让鸣人的大脑产生了淡淡的晕眩。随着舞曲的节奏，鸣人摆动起了四肢。就算佐助是块要把他的皮都烫焦的火条，他也要紧紧地握住他。

此时不知道从哪里凑近一名年轻人，从外表来看，鸣人根本分不清他是男人还是女人，唯一可以认清的就是他长得很好看。他与鸣人的关系距离近到几乎挨在一起。

虽然以前和鸣人在一起鬼混过，但我爱罗始终不喜欢与人肢体接触，当鸣人换过一个又一个的女朋友的时候，我爱罗从来就没有对此向往过。即便这一次，鸣人声称他爱上了佐助，我爱罗依旧不看好他们之间的感情。或许他和鸣人不同，他不是直觉派。他认为鸣人对佐助的执着一大半来源于得不到。回想过去，就我爱罗所知道的鸣人的情史，鸣人与她们分道扬镳的理由无外乎就是你对我不再感兴趣，或者我对你不再感兴趣。激情就是这样，只有三个月的保质期。承诺、激情、亲密，爱情的三要素。只有激情的爱，就是迷恋式爱情。当对这个人的冲动烟消云散之后，关系也会自然破裂。

在扭动的人群中，我爱罗见到鸣人与一个同他临近的人玩在一起。他们之间的距离很近，但还不至于突破界限。

在那一刻，我爱罗就想，如果自己想帮鸣人一把的话，为什么不鼓励他换一个目标？

我爱罗害怕深情，很多人说他的父亲就是一个深情的男人，在妻子过世十几年后依旧保持单身。我爱罗从来没有见过母亲，所以也不知道父亲与母亲之间的相处模式。我爱罗只知道失去了母亲的父亲是非常恐怖的男人，他严格得让我爱罗胆颤，无情得让我爱罗绝望。我爱罗生下来到现在浑身的毛病都能在他父亲身上找到原因，那种如同细线般的执念一圈一圈几乎要绞死我爱罗。

深情大多都是执念，执念是痴的表现。与其将整颗心捧出去让人践踏，不如活得清醒而无情。

“我累了。”鸣人喘了一口气，对跟着自己跳舞的人说，“我先出去了。”

“我也跟你一起出去。”对方说完之后跟了上来。

鸣人隐约觉得他误会了些什么。等他们到了桌边，鸣人扭头看了一眼身后，发现他果然跟着自己。哎，这可尴尬了，鸣人只是碰巧和他跳了一会儿而已。鸣人低头看向我爱罗，寻求他的帮助，希望我爱罗帮他把这个人赶走。但我爱罗却笑着对他说：“坐进来吧。”

鸣人脸上的笑容有些崩了，他的太阳穴跳了两下，使劲朝我爱罗挤眼睛，但我爱罗却好像没看到一样，还帮那人买了杯酒。

倒也不用这么客气吧？我爱罗甚至没帮鸣人买呢。

那人拉了一张椅子过来和他们坐在一起，我爱罗当着鸣人的面把他的椅子往鸣人旁边挪了一点。

“嘿，你干嘛？”鸣人不爽道。

“我不喜欢和人靠得太近。”我爱罗说。

“那你 ……”鸣人将声音压低，咬牙切齿地在我爱罗的耳边说，“你把他赶走啊！？”

“不，我觉得他能帮你度过这段难熬的时光。”我爱罗说，“而且我不会和宇智波佐助说的。”

鸣人皱起眉头，“你说什么？”

“你为什么不试试忘了宇智波呢？”我爱罗淡淡道。

我爱罗感到自己的脖子一下子收紧了，身体被拖拽着平移了五厘米，原来是鸣人正揪着他的领口，怒不可遏地瞪着他。

“你什么意思？”

“字面意思。”  
  
鸣人一记左拳打在了我爱罗的脸上。我爱罗生生受下了这一拳，被打得整个人摔到玻璃桌上。玻璃桌被推翻在地，哗啦一声成了一块块的小碎片。我爱罗的嘴角流下一行鲜血。我爱罗伸手擦掉了血迹。鸣人却没有停止暴走，他的第二拳随即砸来，可我爱罗这回灵巧地向右侧翻滚，逃开了鸣人的攻击。鸣人的拳头砸在满是碎玻璃的地板上，显而易见的，有几枚玻璃碎屑生生地扎进了鸣人的拳头里。那可是鸣人用来画画的手啊。鸣人好像不知痛一般，握紧拳头大叫着又一次朝我爱罗袭去。

酒吧里尖叫四起，所有人都鸟兽般散开。人群以鸣人和我爱罗为中心，扩散出了一个完美的圆形。”

我爱罗抬手擦了擦嘴角，一脚踹在鸣人的肋部，把他生生踹退了两三步。

面对醉酒的空有一身蛮力的鸣人，我爱罗躲过攻击后，朝着鸣人的脸还上了刚才打中自己的那记左勾拳。

鸣人吐出嘴里浓稠的鲜血。不愧是从小打到大的街头混混，漩涡鸣人在几分钟的适应之后，身体立刻切换到了攻击模式。他出拳的力道更大，动作更敏捷，攻击方式也更加复杂。

“清醒过来吧，鸣人。你说的那个宇智波佐助，只不过是你头脑发热而已！”

“头脑发热？”鸣人怒不可遏，操起一张椅子砸向我爱罗，“我冷静得很！”

我爱罗躲过攻击，但两个人都已经伤痕累累了。我爱罗喘了口气，说：“你以前和多少人两情相悦过？最后不都统统分手了吗？”

“佐助不一样！”

我爱罗刚想质问回去，两个人忽然被涌过来的一群黑衣大汉擒住四肢丢出了酒吧。当然，酒吧损失的账单很快就会寄去他们的住所。

鸣人被丢出酒吧后晕晕乎乎的，正准备因为冷空气刺激而打哈欠时，我爱罗一脚踹在了他的身上。这一踹把鸣人踹倒在马路边。鸣人没有再爬起来了。浑身的伤，又加上酒精作用，鸣人没晕过去都算他身体好。

见到鸣人没有再爬起来，我爱罗便蹲在鸣人旁边，说道：“宇智波佐助真的有那么好吗？”

就是我爱罗的这句话，让鸣人在潮湿冰冷的地面上想起来了他出生以来最珍贵的记忆。那天从酒会回来的夜里，佐助在明亮的雪地中对他伸出了手，和我一起过圣诞节吧，佐助这么说道。鸣人想起来了，那双清澈的眼睛，那张白皙的面孔。佐助笑起来的时候，意外的小孩子气，脸也会浮现一些婴儿肥的影子。佐助生气的时候，眉头会皱起来，脸上也会浮现出叫鸣人害怕的神色，好像神社里供奉的雷神一样。佐助、佐助、佐助……佐助的影像在眼前越来越清晰。

想要再带佐助去看一次海边的朝阳。

鸣人的眼前一片模糊，泪水了涌出眼眶。

“是啊。”鸣人露出了一个微笑，“佐助，他是我见过最棒的人了。”

我爱罗看着鸣人那副狼狈的样子，忍不住笑了，对他说：“你这样还真是无可救药啊，鸣人，我帮你一把吧。”

鸣人奇怪地看了我爱罗一眼：“什么意思？”

“K市有一场慈善晚会，听说宇智波也会去，我可以推荐你的作品入选拍卖。这是一个挤进上流社会的办法。”我爱罗说。

“诶，真的？”

“是啊。但你也不要太高兴，你应该知道，那里也不是什么好地方。”我爱罗悲悯地说道。


	24. Chapter 24

初樱繁盛，一棵又一棵的树木沿着河道两岸排列开来，一阵风吹过，细软的樱花瓣落在行人的肩膀上。黑色的柏油路与狭窄的水道也铺满了樱花的花瓣。

林间的薄雾还未散去，鸣人在鸟居下，脸上贴着几个OK绷，右手裹着纱布。远远的道路尽头，一个红色头发的青年拾阶而上。我爱罗穿着米黄色的卫衣，嘴上很明显一大块伤疤。

“你也还没好啊。”鸣人哈哈地笑道。

我爱罗不快地瞥了鸣人一眼，这些伤口的始作俑者可是他。那天晚上鸣人被揍得很惨， 但身上的伤看上去好得比他快。这强大的生命力怕是地里的野草都比不上。

鸣人用力地吸进一口森林的气息，与我爱罗一起走进神社。工作日里参拜神社的人不多，而且现在时间还早，晨露附着在叶片上，气温都比平常低了好几度。

在洗手台上用冷得刺骨的流水净过手后，两个人一起去庙里拉绳。

“你也来祈愿？”鸣人挑起一根眉毛，“这可是祈求恋爱的神社，你什么时候谈恋爱了。”

我爱罗不予回复。鸣人有时实在聒噪。

“你要是什么时候谈恋爱，一定要和我说啊。我还想看看什么样的人会和你在一起呢。”鸣人兴致勃勃道。

早先认识我爱罗的时候，这小孩有很严重的暴力倾向。他打起人来不把对方打晕不罢休，就算手脚都受伤了用脑袋砸都要坚持把对方砸晕。如果不是当初手鞠和勘九郎的闹剧，鸣人和我爱罗之间一定两败俱伤。这么久的相处下来，鸣人感到我爱罗内里是个悲伤又安静的小孩，只是负面的情绪挤压太多之后总是会爆发，伤害别人也伤害自己。

我爱罗的手腕上依然残留着刺眼的刀痕，那是他挣扎的痕迹。

两个人往箱子里丢完硬币后拍了拍手，握住绳子准备摇的时候，我爱罗问鸣人：“你真的认准宇智波佐助了？你为什么能这么确定自己的感受。”

“如果放弃佐助的话，一部分的我就会被一起放弃掉。”

虽然人总是会被生活一点点地夺走最初的模样。

鸣人扯了扯粗绳，铃铛清脆地响了起来。他抬起头，蔚蓝的眼睛被古朴的朱漆染上了一层暖色。鸣人的神态是无奈的，却显得超出年龄的成熟。

“也许有一天，你也会体会到我此时的心情。”

“这是祝福吗？”我爱罗问道。

“或许吧。”鸣人暧昧地笑了一下，看向我爱罗的眼神里带着些许的疲倦，“谁知道呢？”

之后鸣人失踪了一整个星期，我爱罗琢磨着他可能已经放弃了参加晚会。老实说，我爱罗也不知道这对鸣人来说算不算好事。不管怎么说，因着自己好友的身份，我爱罗还是尝试联系了一下鸣人，但鸣人却一条信息都没回过。

结果晚上回公寓的路上，我爱罗碰见一个戴着褐色针织帽的青年在路边买烤地瓜吃。我爱罗觉得对方的背影很熟悉，走过去一看，果然是漩涡鸣人这厮。鸣人要求在地瓜上刷蕃茄酱，一字一句说得很认真。我爱罗若无其事地走到鸣人身旁，对他说：“你多久没剃胡子了？”

鸣人啊的一声叫了起来。

“我还以为是谁。”鸣人用力地摁了摁自己的眉头，他看上去老了五岁不止，满脸新生的胡茬，“我爱罗啊，你吃烤地瓜吗？”

“不了。”我爱罗问，“你最近在干嘛？”

“我啊。”鸣人接过地瓜，付了钱，他们走出摊子，满街的烟火气，“我最近在画画呢。你不是说慈善晚会很快就要收画了吗？我不赶赶的话就要错过时间了。”

“你真的在画啊。”

“是啊，你以为我和你开玩笑？”仔细一看，鸣人穿着的格子衬衫上全是各种颜色的油画颜料。油画颜料干了之后简直就是一块肮脏的污渍，我爱罗毫不怀疑鸣人拿个碗就能加入流浪汉的队伍。

“你画了什么？”

鸣人打了个哈欠，“秘密，等那天晚上你就知道了。”

“你要知道，作品要经过我的手才能提交上去。”我爱罗说，“所以不管怎么样，我都会提早看到。”

“扫兴……”鸣人说，“算了，你来吧，顺便帮我提一点意见。”

画室就在学校的艺术楼里，平常会二十四小时开放给学生使用。虽然画室是二十四小时开放的，但根本没有几个学生二十四小时都在。鸣人带着我爱罗进屋的时候，整个画室就只有鸣人那一间的桌上还有新鲜的颜料而已。K大的画室周围是一圈的玻璃窗，玻璃窗外可以看到繁华的城市夜色，还有远处泊船的港口。春天夜里的风还有些微凉，但吹在脸上却是清新凉爽。来到画室的鸣人就好像回到家一样，三两下就消失在了一堆画架构成的迷宫当中。

我爱罗一点点在画笔、画板、巨大的纸张间摸索，朝着鸣人的方向靠近。

夜里，鸣人没有打开整个画室的灯，只开了自己那一格空间的照明。深蓝的夜色侵染了整间房，空气中弥漫着淡淡油画颜料的气味。当我爱罗走过一格又一格的空间后，发现鸣人靠在墙上吃着刚买来的烤地瓜。我爱罗对鸣人皱了皱眉头，扭头却看见整面墙都被一副画占满了。有人说，真正好的绘画是忠实地反映了现实的图画，如果能将人脸上的每一处毛孔都精细地雕琢出来，那才是真正的大师之作；有人说，有着丰富色彩的绘画才是真正值得观赏的作品，因为颜色可以给予人视觉上的冲击，让人的精神备受振奋；也有人说，真正的绘画是抽象的绘画，只有有自己独特思考方式的绘画才值得被人赏析、玩味。但实际上，有意义的画是什么样的呢？绘画是一种以感官为载体的传播形式。当你看到这幅画，你感到触动，这对你来说就是一副有意义的画了。

“你画的是……”

鸣人一边吃着烤地瓜，一边说：“朝阳。”

我爱罗说：“我知道。我只是……”

鸣人笑了一下，拉着我爱罗在窗边坐下。

“我知道一时间你很难反应过来，慢慢看。”鸣人说，“又或许，你早就已经看完了。”

千年一瞬、斗转星移、沧海桑田，或许就是这种感觉。

“你觉得佐助会喜欢吗？”鸣人舔了一下嘴唇，把嘴角的地瓜屑舔进了嘴里。

我爱罗盯着画沉默了一会儿，对鸣人淡淡地说：“只要你不要以这副形象出现在他的面前。”

“我只是一直在画画而已！” 

在我爱罗的督促下，鸣人刮了胡子，并且由砂影赞助买了一套贴身的黑色西装。慈善晚会的那天晚上，鸣人一直左顾右盼想要寻找佐助的身影。但主要是，他那天晚上迟到了，等他到现场的时候，会场里已经挤满了人，想再从人群中找佐助已经是几乎不可能的事情了。

鸣人凑到我爱罗的边上，扯了扯自己的领口，小声抱怨道：“这衣服难受死我了！不管穿多少次还是像噩梦。说起来，你们不都觉得画家是疯子吗？我为什么不能符合你们期望地穿睡衣过来。”

我爱罗耐着性子对他说：“因为那样你连门都进不来。”

“那倒也是。”

佐助坐在距离鸣人三张桌子之外的斜后方。佐助的身旁坐着鼬，鼬坐在轮椅上。如今鼬已经失去了大部分的视力，剩下的几乎只有光感。这次宴会是佐助推着鼬来的，但其他人都不知道鼬坐轮椅是因为失明，他们以为原因是鼬几周前的出的那场车祸。

宴会又长又无聊，佐助都快待不下去了。如果他有这个时间，倒不如回办公室多处理几份企划。

佐助已经有些喜欢上了工作的生活。工作之后，佐助的心境发生了巨大的改变，先前那些强迫穿戴在身上的铁铠甲如今几乎与他的血肉混为一体。佐助现在满心只想着回去工作，去处理那些好像永远都处理不完的事务。佐助对工作的热情让鼬都叹为观止。

等特邀嘉宾表演完之后，晚会进入了义卖环节。在这个环节，将有许多青年艺术家的作品轮流展示由买家竞拍，价高者得，而全部的受益都会捐给公益事业。

参展的作品除了油画之外还有雕塑、装饰艺术等等。

“我去上个厕所。”鸣人对我爱罗说。

“马上就要轮到你的画了，你就不好奇谁会买走它吗？”

“呃……不好奇。我只是来见佐助的。”鸣人说。

在昏暗的环境中，鸣人小心翼翼地穿过人群朝展厅的边缘走去。他不是不好奇，而是他害怕，害怕佐助今晚根本就没有来这个展会。鸣人感到一种莫名的恐慌，好像他的努力成了我爱罗口中所说的白费功夫。他讨厌穿西装，讨厌在穿着西装的人群里走来走去，装作自己好像是他们的一份子，鸣人觉得自己好像宫廷里的小丑，小丑是那种不管洗多少次脸都会觉得脸上的油彩洗不干净的人。一想到佐助在这种环境中是多么的自然，鸣人就会有一种被深深伤害的痛楚。

“接下来这幅画是由砂影集团选送，《海边的朝阳》。”

两个工作人员戴着手套扶着画框的左右两边，红色的绒布遮在画上。画其实没干，但官方一定要故弄玄虚的出场方式，只能在盖布的时候小心一点。

佐助转着笔，看到别人的画，佐助就想到鸣人。佐助不知道鸣人现在怎么样了。想着鸣人的事，转着钢笔的手一时间使了力，黑色的钢笔直直地飞了出去。

“啊，糟了。”佐助低声抱怨了一句。

钢笔在地上滚了好几圈，停在一双皮鞋的旁边。

红色的绒布被掀开，忽然间整个会展陷入了一片寂静。

佐助抬起头看向前方，台上不知道为什么亮得刺眼。以明亮的舞台为背景，穿着黑色西装的青年出现在了佐助的视野中。

“佐助，为什么会场突然这么吵？”鼬伸手碰了碰佐助的胳膊，“他们在抢什么作品？”

“不知道……”

“不知道？你看不见吗？”

佐助看着眼前的鸣人，全世界都静了下来，所有的光都被带到了鸣人的脸上。鸣人与他四目相对，那双蔚蓝的眼睛里像装了一片海那样广阔。佐助只是轻轻看了那么一眼，整个人都被吞了进去。

佐助轻轻地说：“我看不见。”

  



	25. Chapter 25

鸣人与佐助的对视好像经过了千年、万年那样长久，那是一种一生的对视，它的内容远远不是语言所能表达清楚的，鸣人和佐助会永远记住这一刻，这一个永恒。这一次的对视，成为了他们人生的碎片，永远地卡在他们的肉体与灵魂的深处，在每一次情感冲动时随着岩浆的爆发冲出回忆，再一次、无数次地闪回在他们未来人生的每一个片段中。  
那个少年叫做宇智波佐助。  
那个少年叫做漩涡鸣人。  
这永远都是他们的初恋。  
《海边的朝阳》所引发的闹剧渐淡后，会场恢复了平静。我爱罗东张西望地寻找鸣人的身影，鸣人却早就已经越过人群冲出了会场。  
静谧的夜色下，鸣人一个人怅然地在酒店一旁的湖边没有目标地行走着。月光明亮，白色磷火般在周围的空气里燃烧着。鸣人停下了脚步。湖畔起了一层雾，朦胧中，一个黑色的人影出现在了木栈道的尽头。那双漆黑的眼睛安静地看着他，雪白的肌肤仿佛在和月光相互呼应，纯净得仿佛不是人间的造物。  
“佐助……”鸣人叹息出声，那声音，好像只有他自己能听到。  
佐助穿着根据他的身形专门剪裁的西装，挺拔地站在他的面前，天神一般端庄的五官让鸣人痴迷。束缚在身体上的重量提醒鸣人他今天穿着和佐助一样昂贵的衣服，那是否他就有资格站在佐助的身边？  
佐助只是注视着鸣人，没有朝他走去。他的眼神似乎在催促鸣人朝自己走来。鸣人迈出了第一步，接着是第二步、第三步……等他走到佐助的面前，他也用同样干净的眼睛凝视着佐助。在这一刻，他丧失了所有的语言，只是无言地注视着佐助，让此时反应在自己身体上的，无论是视觉、触觉、嗅觉还是其他所有的一切，都慢慢地渗透进自己的皮肤，渗透进自己的记忆。  
忽然间，佐助朝着鸣人靠近了一步，他凑过脑袋，眨眼间在鸣人的唇上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下。鸣人浑身一颤。吻过之后，佐助没有立刻退开，而是在一个很近的距离里，半阖着眼注视着鸣人。鸣人的身体先大脑一步动作，慢慢地朝着佐助压了过去。他拥抱住佐助，将嘴唇印在佐助的唇上。他们都闭上了眼睛，佐助握紧搭在鸣人肩膀的手，两个人的呼吸都轻颤了起来。月光好像要将他们两个人点燃，白色蜡烛般缓慢地燃烧殆尽。  
回过神来的时候，佐助的手紧紧地握着鸣人，两个人轻喘着，额头紧紧地抵在一起。  
凉爽的风从湖水扑来，将两个人吞没。  
良久，佐助松开了鸣人的手，两个人拉开一段距离。松树林立的湖畔，他们找到了一张无人的长椅。坐下之后，又是一阵无言的沉默。接着，佐助先开口了。  
“你画的很好。”  
“……”那是为你画的。鸣人小心翼翼地深深地看了佐助一眼。  
佐助低下头，看了看自己的双手。  
“也许，你可以来K市。”  
K市是佐助所在的城市，一座繁华的闻名的城市。这句话几乎是佐助的邀约了。鸣人睁大了眼睛看着佐助的侧脸。  
“K市有些艺术中心，你可以去看看。如果你想当画家的话，你应该考虑自己能不能在K市立足。”  
“我现在不想想那些。”鸣人轻声说道。  
佐助转头瞧了一眼鸣人，说：“你要去考虑，你应该考虑。你是有天赋的，我相信你可以闯出自己的天地。”  
“我不需要别人的肯定。”鸣人望着佐助道。  
“可是艺术需要有人欣赏，需要有人肯定，并且那个人的声望越高越好。在K市你的才华会被更多人看见。”佐助继续说道。  
鸣人看着佐助的眼神变得急切了起来，“那你觉得呢？你觉得我画得怎么样？”  
佐助沉默了一会儿，手指不知不觉中用力地搅在了一起，关节变得苍白。他说：“很好看，我……很喜欢。”  
“很多人都喜欢。”佐助又说，“你有这个才华。”  
忽然，鸣人抓住了佐助的手臂，对他热切地说：“别人怎么想我不重要，我只希望你喜欢……只要你喜欢……那幅画就是有意义的。”  
佐助犹豫了片刻，低下了头。不知为何，心如刀绞。鸣人的爱如同夏花般热烈，肆无忌惮地挥霍着爱与温暖。这永不枯萎的花朵将佐助拥抱在了其中，那么的温暖，但佐助却对其产生了灼烧般的痛苦。他在冬季，刺骨的冬季，一个会毫无疑问让夏花凋零枯死的季节。佐助想要伸手采下这朵香味最浓烈、色彩最显眼的夏花，但他知道，此时他冰凉的手一旦触碰到这朵花，这朵花会毫无疑问地枯萎。与其眼睁睁地看着这朵花枯萎在自己的手中，不如放手让它永恒地绽放在绚烂的夏天。即使这一别将是永远……  
佐助说：“但是你需要让更多人看到，让更多人见到你的价值。”  
“只要你……”  
佐助打断了鸣人的话，他握住鸣人的手腕，强硬地把原先搭在自己手臂上的手拉开。  
“你害怕吗？在大众面前展示自己。”佐助质问他，“比起被人追捧承认，你更害怕被人指指点点。其实漩涡鸣人只是一个胆小鬼？”  
“你在说什么！？我不怕。”鸣人的声音提高了。  
“那你该去K市见见世面，不要老是待在远离中心的地方逃避挑战。”佐助松开鸣人，说道。  
“逃避？”  
“逃避。”  
佐助听起来像是为鸣人长久以来埋没自己的天才感到愤怒。  
另一方面，他想——他没有说出来，也许他永远也不会坦白——凭借鸣人的才华，他可以接触到更加广阔的世界，在广阔的世界中，他会遇到形形色色各式各样的人，接触过那些人那些事之后，或许他就不会对他这么痴迷了。这个想法让佐助疼痛，但也让佐助感到安慰。佐助是希望鸣人好的，比他自己以为的更想。即便在这份好意里，佐助通常没有考虑到自己的位置。他好像很难觉得和自己在一起这件事于别人来说称得上幸福。又或者，佐助现在不敢让自己得到幸福，他处在一个需要痛苦，这样他才能保持清醒的阶段。  
佐助从长椅上站起来，鸣人看不到他的表情。佐助的声音清晰地落在鸣人的耳畔。  
“来K市吧，如果你想见到更宽广的世界的话。”  
佐助转过头深深地看了鸣人一眼，那双眼睛深得勾魂夺魄，让鸣人心神荡漾、怅然若失。


	26. Chapter 26

  
鸣人答应了佐助的邀请，来到了K市。  
鸣人不是鲁莽地决定去到K市，佐助对他说的那些话让他开始尝试着为自己的未来思考。他究竟想要成为什么样的人？他向来不是一个有计划的人，但这也不能完全怪在他身上，他以前过着朝不保夕的生活，自然没有时间思考未来的方向。他不是什么中产阶级，不可能有那种很多条路摆在自己面前不知道选择哪一条的忧虑。他能从孤儿院来到现在这所大学，如今看来几乎完全是因为运气。  
如果像佐助说的那样，他一跃而起抓住去K市的机会，他也可以改变自己的生活。  
成为一个画家，一个真的画家，即可以做自己喜欢的事情，又可以离佐助更近……听上去没有什么缺点。没有缺点的事情却第一次让鸣人犹豫了起来，他的直觉让他停住脚步。  
鸣人抽了一个下午去找了我爱罗，两个人约在我爱罗的公寓里。  
深冬的季节，毛玻璃外的天空灰蒙蒙的，好像随时都要落下雪来。我爱罗在屋子里穿着白色的毛衣，一双黑眼圈仍然没有减淡的趋势。  
“你现在还是睡不好吗？”鸣人关心他道。  
他和我爱罗坐在书桌的两侧，桌子上放着一盆长得很水嫩的多肉。我爱罗温和地注视着他，摇了摇头，说：“我一直睡得很差。”  
“你不会是想得太多才睡不好吧？”  
我爱罗笑了一下，“天生的。”  
他们之间进入了短暂的沉默，正在鸣人思考怎么开口的时候，我爱罗先一步问他：“有事困扰着你了？”  
“唔，”鸣人低头，用手指蹭了蹭嘴唇，又抬头，看向我爱罗，“你觉得，我应该去K市吗？”  
“去K市，去找佐助？”  
鸣人微微皱起眉头，一点一点慢慢地说道：“不……也不全是。这次是为了我自己。”  
“嗯？”  
“你觉得我应该去K市找些机会吗？”  
似乎感到自己说的这句话不够准确，或者说，鸣人希望给自己一个新的准确的定位，他做了一个短促的深呼吸，一个字一个字地，有些费劲地将话说得清楚：“我想去K市当一个画家，你觉得有机会吗？”  
我爱罗的眉毛跳了一下，他凝视着鸣人的眼神变了，变得深了。  
半响，我爱罗说：“很难。”  
“我要去。”鸣人前倾着身子，握着自己的膝盖，关节微微发白。  
我爱罗愣了一下，一个淡淡的笑容跃上了他的眉梢，他笑了起来，“你这不是早就决定好了吗？还问我干嘛。”   
“不知道。”鸣人说，“但我现在清楚自己的心意了。”  
鸣人虽然做好了决定，但K市也不是说去就去的，他还得完成秋季学期的学业。又等了半个月，学校进入寒假假期。鸣人打电话给孤儿院说今年不回去，本来鸣人会回到孤儿院当志愿者住上一个月。 孤儿院那边得知鸣人不会回来之后，倒也没有鸣人意料得那么吃惊和失落，只是淡淡地应了几句。言辞间，明显已经将鸣人当成了院外的人。挂上电话之后，鸣人有些惘然地靠在栏杆上。假期的第二天，学校里已经没有什么人的影子了，鸣人望着栏杆外干枯的树干，冰凉的风卷起尘埃，天空滚着阴云，快要落雪了。  
隔天鸣人踏上了去往K市的巴士。在那之前，他和佐助打了一通电话。佐助之前就已经得知鸣人来K市的决定，虽然和鸣人说话的语气还是有些硬邦邦的，但鸣人能听到佐助说话时偶尔发出的轻笑声，鸣人也因此放松了一些。佐助表示鸣人可以来他家和他一起住，鸣人却出乎意料地拒绝了佐助。  
“我不是不想去住，你不要误会。”鸣人小声地为自己争辩道。  
“我知道。”佐助勾了勾嘴角。  
“等我到了K市之后，你可不要找那么多理由拒绝和我见面了啊。”  
“不好说。”  
佐助的声音在电话里听来懒懒的，非常悦耳，尝起来味道像焦糖蜂蜜。  
挂上电话之后，巴士发出了隆隆的声音，慢吞吞地启动了。车身往前滑出一段距离，驶上了平稳的马路。鸣人把耳机塞上，抱着自己的胳膊靠在玻璃上很快就睡着了。车厢的温度在他的脸庞灼烧，鸣人做了一个醒来便忘却的梦境，睁开眼的时候就已经到了K市。  
与同佐助一起来K市的那一次不同，鸣人来到K市之后，林立的大厦朝他扑面而来，在阴郁的天空中闪烁着钻石般细小刺眼的光芒。行人面色匆匆，男人的腋下夹着黑色的公文包，女人脚踏着高跟鞋，其中不乏一些穿着肮脏衣服的流浪汉，衣服一块一块儿的，好像穿着一块石头。鸣人背着包，拖着行李箱走向地铁站。 K市的地铁修建的时间超过了半个世纪，所以非常破旧，红锈的钢铁支架好像随时都要倒下一般。地铁凉飕飕的，馨香的空气清新剂之外，偶尔飘过一阵莫名的臭味。  
K市下的地铁系统盘根错杂，几条线路纠结在一起，几乎不分彼此，非常容易搞错。不管鸣人多么小心，他还是坐错了线路，结果比预料中多花了一个半小时才到达目的地。  
从地铁钻出来的那一刻，凌冽的北风拂面而来，一块纸团滚过街道。K市大部分的道路都是沥青路，只有G区这一块儿铺的还是砖路。还能铺砖路，说明G区平时的车流量不算特别大。  
G区是有名的艺术区。几乎所有的艺术区都逃不开一套发展进程，即，政府在城市里规划出一块低廉的区域鼓励艺术家们入驻，这些区域通常是工厂和仓库改造的，接着，这些艺术家们创造出了斐然的作品，获得了世人的关注，然后，许多闻讯而来的商家开始在他们的居所附近开启了画廊、酒吧和创意中心，最后，这些商业的聚集让这个地段的房价飙升，反而让艺术家们付不起这里的房租，只好另寻他处。G区就是一个典范，不过曾经G区出过太多有名的艺术家，所以新人们宁愿住在G区周边昂贵又狭窄的小屋里，也不愿意去别的地方住，导致G区到现在也仍是活跃的艺术区。  
鸣人拖着行李穿过两条街，最终在一个逼仄的小巷的三楼找到了自己的房间。与其说是房间，不如说是火柴盒。木地板，但是许多木板的两边都被泡得起了边，连接的缝隙中黑乎乎的也不知道什么物质。狭窄的房间里凌乱地摆放着书柜和床铺。从鸣人所站的这一端的门口到房间另一端的窗户，只有五步的距离。鸣人没想到在K市自己只能租到这样的房子，对比之前住的佐助的房间，自己简直像住在老鼠笼里。不过，他想，自己本来也就是这样的出身。糟糕的环境鸣人倒不陌生，他觉得自己很快就能适应过来，就好像野草的种子到哪里都能生根发芽一般。  
房间的隔音很差，鸣人刚刚在吱呀响的床上躺下之后，隔壁就传来了各种各样的声音，有男人肆无忌惮的喊叫声，女人柔软而有起伏的调情声，某种机器的轰鸣，还有街道上传来的音乐等等。这些声音鸣人充耳不闻，枕着散发着霉味的枕头很快便睡着了。  
隔天醒来之后，鸣人就开始在G区找起了工作。最理想的是去画廊打工，这样能认识一些人，到时候有什么问题都可以问他们，最好的是能将自己的画挂上去卖。有些人一开始就能把画卖出很高的价格，但这和他们的家庭有关系，如果他们的父亲或者老师本身就是绘画界赫赫有名的人物，收藏家看在这些前辈的份上也会将他的儿女或学生当成一只潜力股。像鸣人这样没有身份背景的画家，就算有实力，也很难得到承认，况且“实力”这个词非常难有主观层面上的定义。在这个快节奏的时代，很少有人愿意停下来花时间静静地欣赏一个灵魂了，耗时太长，风险，太大。  
好几家画廊都回拒了鸣人打工的请求。这些幽深寂静的店铺不需要多余的人手，画廊本身就不会有太多的顾客，他们只需要那些关键的少数人就可以了，所以雇佣新的店员不是一个好的选择。  
鸣人也给他们看过自己画作的照片，虽然其中几家同意鸣人寄卖作品，但鸣人要支付一些费用，就算有些店不需要鸣人支付寄卖费，鸣人也没办法拿到现金，毕竟卖画不是即时交易，一个初出茅庐的画家需要运气够好才能卖出自己的画作，并且这段时间通常都不短。卖画的这段时间里，鸣人如果不找点其他的事情做，这个世界能把他饿死。  
好吧，实在不行的话去快餐店打工也是可以的，毕竟他首先要付清自己的房租。只要能待在G区，总能想到些办法。  
G区的最后一条街，鸣人很快就要走到了尽头。此时天色也已暗了下来，五点的时间，路灯都已经亮了，行人捂着脖子间的围巾，行色匆匆地经过鸣人。整条路上，只有鸣人慢吞吞地挪动着步伐，路过一家家装潢精美的咖啡店和首饰店。忽然间，街角的广告牌引起了鸣人的注意。  
“根”，霓虹的线条形灯管，周围是一圈铁黑色的长方形边框，简单明了，在夜里十分显眼。  
鸣人走上前去，这家店铺坐落在街道的拐角，两边都是玻璃墙，路人可以很清楚地看到店铺的景象。一个又一个巨大的画框斜立在平滑灰色地面上，乍一眼仿佛组成了迷宫，再仔细端详就发现每一个画框都是可以变换位置的，此时有一个黑发的青年穿着白色的T恤在画框间穿梭，大概在调整画框的位置。  
鸣人怀着最后的一丝希望推开了“根”的大门。店铺四周的地面和天花板上都安装着长条的灯光，整个画廊被映得暖暖的。画廊里没有多余的装饰，卫生很干净，纤尘不染到了一种神经质的程度。  
“呃，请问一下……”鸣人企图引起正在整理画框的年轻人的注意，但他好像完全不在乎鸣人的存在，鸣人确保自己的声音很清晰，可以被听到，但那个人却依旧慢条斯理地在画布里挑挑拣拣。  
“我说，你们现在缺人手吗？”鸣人提高了一些音量说道，“不管是看店、卖画还是打扫卫生我都能做。”  
那人依旧在做手里的事，对鸣人的话充耳不闻。  
鸣人奇怪了，以为他是个听障人士，便凑了过去，才刚刚迈出第一步，那位青年的声音便很清晰地落在了鸣人的耳畔：“你能别过来就站在原地吗？不要碍我的事。”  
“哈？”  
什么重要的事？这人不就只是在整理作品吗？难道他在戒备鸣人，怕他偷了画拔腿就跑不成？鸣人简直想要摔门离开，但这是G区最后一家画廊了，鸣人在心里劝自己忍一时风平浪静。  
鸣人在门边选了个位置站住，不快的心情随着秒钟的滴答声逐渐累加。那名店员依旧不紧不慢地把画框从这里摆到那里，再从那里摆到这里，十几分钟过去了，他竟然还没有要结束的打算。鸣人翻了无数个白眼，但他现在倒也不急了，好像和这个青年坳上了，鸣人抱起胳膊，倒是想看看这人在玩什么把戏！  
玻璃门外一辆黑色的轿车急刹车停了下来，下一秒有一个穿着灰色休闲服的男人从驾驶座上下来，他用力地摔上车门，三步并作一步地跑上阶梯，一张正方的脸上眉毛竖起，嘴唇紧紧地抿着。玻璃门被用力地推开，哗一声关上。  
“佐井，客人要的那幅画你怎么还不寄出去？！”  
穿着白色衬衫的青年转过身来，面无表情地看着门口怒发冲冠的中年男人，云淡风轻地说：“我不想卖。”  
“画挂在店里就是要卖的，什么叫做你不想卖？客人想要，你为什么不想卖？”  
“他不配。”那个叫做佐井的青年把手随意地搭在腰上，一双眼睛黑得像墨，“这不是很简单的道理吗？”  
中年男人像要抓狂，他对佐井咬牙切齿地说：“那又不是你的画，你替别人做主干嘛？”  
“真正的画家不会把画卖给不懂得欣赏的人，会那么做的只有对钱摇尾乞怜的投机者。我在帮助他们保持一个真正画家的尊严，这不是我们画廊的宗旨之一吗？”  
“我们什么时候有这个宗旨了！？”  
不等佐井回答，男人摁着眉头对着门指了指，“够了，你给我回家，要你在这里我还不如花钱请别人来看店。”  
青年认真地注视了男人几秒，穿着那件白色的衬衫走出了大门，消失在了华灯初上的夜色中。  
他走得非常突然，鸣人好几秒没缓过来。青年离开的时候脸上依然面无表情。鸣人觉得这个世界上不会有任何事情能触动到他，这人简直就是机器人。  
中年人呆站在原地花了几十秒钟的时间让自己恢复冷静，接着他重重地叹了一口气。回过神之后，他才发现站在一旁旁观了全程的鸣人。他又花了几秒钟的时间重组脸上的表情，变得好歹温和了一些。  
“抱歉。”他问鸣人道，“你是来看画的吗？”  
“不，”鸣人立刻说，“我是来问问你们缺不缺人手的，不管是卖画、看店还是打扫卫生，我都行！”  
“这……”  
看到对方犹豫，鸣人说：“你刚才不是说要找一个新人吗？你可以考虑一下我，我是货真价实的油画系的学生。”  
“可……”面对鸣人灼灼的目光，那中年男人深深地叹了一口气，说，“老实和你说吧，我付不了多少工资，要不然我早就找一个靠谱的店员了。”  
“两千能付吗？”鸣人果断地开出了价格。  
“这……”对方依旧犹豫。  
鸣人咬咬牙，又砍掉了一点金额，“一千五？”  
男人盯着鸣人，皱起了眉毛。两个人就这么僵持着，时间在沉默中一分一秒地过去了。面对男人的凝视，鸣人没有丝毫地胆怯，坦然地顶了回去。最终，男人又一次深深地叹了一口气，像在妥协道：“你先来试用三天吧，我实在不想要第二个惹事人了。”  
  



End file.
